Condemn
by HereIGoAgain
Summary: Kaname stared at the boy, and his gaze was drawn to the blood running down his neck. Instinctively, he stretched out a hand, reaching for Zero's face—the skin was so soft…he knew well, after all. It had yielded so easily to his fangs.
1. Chapter 1: Burn

**A/N: Finally? FINALLY! I've posted chapter one of the fanfiction based on a video I made a year ago, at least. I've kept people waiting long enough. And I will continue to keep them waiting with horrible updates. I'M GONNA DO MY BEST, EVERYONE! With college applications to worry about at the moment, just excuse me for a few months x3!**

**Quote from "I Don't Care" by Apocalyptica. Inspiring song ;)**

* * *

_"If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care."_

**x**

**Chapter 1: _BURN_**

_The snow was biting. So cold it burned._

_Zero's curled his hand into a tight fist, the burning snow melting at the touch of his skin. His toes were absolutely freezing, and the snow, the damn burning snow, it soaked through his clothes and dampened his skin. Or was that his sweat? _

_Or his blood?_

_He had been terrified._

_His lifeblood dripped at a steady rate onto the fresh fallen snow, staining it red. _

_Zero's neck stung._

_There was a soft shuffling sound, a footstep in the snow. Zero inhaled shallowly and lifted his face from the snow. His whole body trembled with the effort._

_His neck throbbed dully and Zero felt like screaming._

_He wanted to scream._

**x**

_The young pureblood stared down at Zero, the boy's blood dripping from his slender fingers._

_It was so…_tempting_._

_Zero's eyes were locked on Kaname' form. Kaname's eyes still blazed red from his recent feeding; his mistake, his blessing, his curse._

_Kaname flicked out his tongue to catch a falling drop of the blood on his fingers. Zero's trembling increased tenfold as he watched, and he looked down at the bloodstained ground again. Kaname's sigh was almost inaudible. _

_But Zero heard it, and it made his insides curl._

_Kaname stared at the boy, and his gaze was drawn to the blood running down his neck. Instinctively, he stretched out a hand, reaching for Zero's face—the skin was so soft…he knew well, after all. It had yielded so easily to his fangs…._

Slap!

_Kaname's hand flicked back out of harm's way, his eyes locked ever more firmly on Zero, who had shoved himself into a sitting position just to keep the pureblood's hands off him. His eye flashed dangerously, and he raised his hand, ready to land another blow._

"Don't touch me."

_Kaname stared at him—this creature, this creature that was _his_ now, his own doing, his creation, his fault…_

_He turned away, clenching his bloody hand into a fist._

_Just before he did, Zero's vision blurred and turned black._

_The last thing he saw was Kuran Kaname's face._

…_It really was beautiful._

**x**

Blood. Why was the color red so tempting?

_His_ eyes were a dark shade of red.

_Why?_

**x**

"_Kaname…what—what on earth?"_

_The sound of scuffling feet, then a light _thump.

"_Shizuka came to kill the family. Revenge. Remember the Kiryuus killed her lover?"_

"_Y-yes…but…" The sounds of fabric whispering over fabric, someone nervously clasping his hands together. "She…she bit that one?"_

"_I did," Kaname answered calmly._

"_You—_what?_ Why? Kaname—!"_

"_I'm not in trouble. With the Council or the Association. Shockingly," Kaname added dryly. He sat down in on the couch by Ichiru Kiryuu, who scuttled away, his knuckles white. "He would have been lost otherwise. He was at a point where his human body would have died if he hadn't been changed. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy it, though," Kaname added softly._

_Ichiru threw Kaname an alarmed look, then stared down at Zero, bloody in Kaname's arms. Chairman Kaein Cross was looking at Kaname hard._

"_Kaname—" he began, wanting to—afraid to—break through that careless, arrogant act._

"_He can go here," Kaname interrupted quietly. "You're almost through establishing it, aren't you?"_

"…_yes." Kaien said softly. He looked away from Zero's bloody body, training his eyes on the floor. The dim light of the room reflected brightly off his glasses. "What were you doing there in the first place?"_

_Kaname glanced at Ichiru, who was trembling by the edge of the couch, sitting as far away from the pureblood as possible. Then he looked up at the Chairman, catching his gaze, and something fierce and new seemed to burn in his eyes._

"…"

_The Chairman glanced down at Zero. Kaname stood up suddenly, turning and gently letting the bloody body slip out of his arms and onto the ouch. He ran a finger down the boy's neck before straightening and backing away._

"_I didn't want to see him die."_

_Kaname looked up at Ichiru, who was now stumbling over to his twin now that the pureblood wasn't hovering._

"_Zero was ready to die for you," Kaname said suddenly, his low voice gaining a dangerous sort of snap. Ichiru jumped, but when he turned to look at Kaname there was a cold, narrow eyed look about him. Kaname didn't miss it. He took a step forward and leaned down close to Ichiru. "I won't tolerate you treating him with anything less than he deserves." He paused, then smirked. Ichiru grit his teeth as Kaname continued. "He has more than settled the issue of your _condition_. If I learn that you hurt him or are planning on it, _I _will be the one to hurt you. In fact, I'll make sure what should've happened thirteen years ago in your mothers womb become reality." Kaname's fangs flashed briefly._

_Ichiru was flushed an angry pink shade by then. He leaned back a little to glare more fully at Kaname, a cold indignant fury in his eyes. "I love Zero more than anything," he said flatly, reaching back and wrapping his fingers around Zero's left hand._

_Kaname let out an amused breath. "Of course. So," he straightened again and turned to walk out of the room, "I'll be seeing you."_

_Ichiru stared after him. When he heard the front door close, he let's Zero's bloodstained hand slip through his fingers._

_There was no love in his eyes._

**x**

Love was painful. It was beautiful and dangerous, and it hurt. Deceiving. Like a rose's beauty.

That four letter word could hurt more than a bullet's sting.

Handle it with care.

**x**

_God, why did he hurt so much…?_

_Zero was used to pain._

_Pain…was nothing new to him at all. Pain was a part of Zero; he would not be him if he didn't know that four letter word so well._

"_Zero?"_

_Zero looked up slowly, his eyes connecting with Yuuki's. She stared at him, aghast._

"_What…what are you doing? Zero!"_

_There was a blur of color and flurry of hair, and suddenly Zero's bloodied fingers were ripped from his neck._

"_S-stop!" she whimpered, clutching them tightly. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and tender. "It's all right now."_

_She…was so pure. Zero felt his eyes sting painfully. He didn't deserve her care. He didn't deserve her at all._

"_Yuuki…" he began._

"_Yuuki!" _

_Kaien Cross' shrill voice cut through the walls of the house. Yuuki hesitated for a few moments, Zero's stained hand pressed against her face._

"_Zero…" she squeezed his fingers. "Take care. Please."_

_Zero might have nodded. Yuuki slipped from the room quietly, and Zero was alone again._

_Alone with the stinging pain…God…God, he could still feel those fangs. Piercing his skin…_

_He wanted the feeling _out!

_Selfishly, his fingers clawed at the soft skin of his neck again, and he gasped in frustration. No matter—_

_His neck throbbed painfully. Zero froze. That feeling had come from under the skin, the blood rushing through his veins in a sudden painful burst. It had nothing to do with his raking fingernails._

_He struggled to listen, but he knew already. He knew why…_

"…_Yuuki and Ichiru to bed," Cross's voice filtered through to Zero. "He—"_

"_I know."_

_This was why Cross had made Ichiru go to the bedroom early._

"_Okay." A pause. "Goodnight, Kaname-kun."_

_Always why._

_He heard footsteps walking away…_

_And footsteps drawing closer to the room._

_Zero didn't move from his spot on the floor when the door was pushed open. He slowly looked up to meet the ruby red eyes he knew better than his own._

_Kaname appraised him quietly for a few minutes, his eyes moving from the ex-human's face to his ravaged neck._

"_It's careless to shed your blood like that," Kaname finally spoke from the doorway._

_Zero felt a dry smile flicker over his features. "Heh." He looked up to lock eyes with the pureblood, and pure loathing was apparent in his gaze. "You always want it, don't you?"_

_Kaname's fingers twitched and for a long, frozen moment, they stared at each other._

_Then Kaname stepped into the room, clicking the door shut behind him._

_Zero narrowed his eyes. What the he—_

"_Gh—!" _

_Zero flew back away from Kaname's hand, knocking his head into the wall in the process._

"_Get away from me!" he snapped._

_Kaname graced him with a smirk. "But Zero," he murmured, and Zero did not move this time—he was completely unable to, and he didn't understand why—why he was frozen to the spot under the pureblood's burning gaze, _why_ he let Kaname continue to play with him like this…_

_Kaname's fingers ran up the pale skin of Zero's collarbone, dancing across the bloody wounds. Zero's breath hitched in surprise, and Kaname smiled again, before putting his newly bloodied fingers into his mouth. Slowly, his tongue ran up and over the fingers, tasting, savoring, desiring. Zero stared at Kaname as the older vampire's eyes slid shut. _

_Zero's cheeks burned and a little stuttering breath escaped his parted lips. Kaname opened his eyes and slipped his fingers out of his mouth, leaning forward to breathe into Zero's ear:_

"_You're right….I do always want it."_

* * *

**A/N: "Burn" comes from the song "Burn" by Apocalyptica. Listened to it while I wrote this chapter. **

**This story will NOT be all smut, but there will be plenty, I hopez as much as yew ^.^ But I'm trying for an actual plot. zomg. O_O I know, I'm scared too.**

**And, asking for advice to some people who know more about FF than I...but how the heck can I make a break in a chapter without that obnoxious horizontal line? *pouts*  
**


	2. Chapter 2: SOS

**A/N: my goodness T_T you are allowed to be annoyed. Sorry it's taken so long to update. School started, I was busy with a lot of work...but I THINK/HOPE it's starting to die down. I've been afraid to post too much of what I have. I am just starting to get a solid semblance of where I'm taking the story. **

**I've been trying to make it better for you o.o I always make stuff happen way to fast when I write, and it's happening here. Gomen. Doing my best. So anyway, blah blah, ramble ramble. Chapter title and intro quote comes from the song "S.O.S. (Anything But Love)" by Apocalyptica. That song is also where I got the new (permanent) story title "Condemn." Try to enjoy!**

**WARNING: This story has BOY/BOY.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

* * *

_"You send me to a broken state  
Where I can take the pain just long enough."_

**x**

**Chapter 2: _SOS_**

"Zero! Zero, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Zero blinked out of his daze only to meet the annoyed face of Yuuki Cross.

"You're not getting enough sleep," she accused, and even though her was voice scolding, her forehead creased in worry.

"You're one to talk," Zero muttered, getting out of his seat. "I could swim in the puddle of drool you produce during all your class time naps."

Yuuki's mouth opened furiously. "Why you—"

"We're going to be late," Zero threw her an amused glance over his shoulder. "C'mon."

Yuuki huffed, but duty was calling. She darted ahead of Zero, chattering anxiously to herself about whether the Day Class girls would be able to break through the gates.

A breeze ruffled Zero's hair when he stepped outside behind a nearly twitching Yuuki. She waved her arms erratically and broke into a run. "Get back, get back! Go back to your dorms!"

"Honestly…" Zero muttered, his lips curling into an annoyed grimace at the excited shrieks of the Day Class girls. He glanced behind him at the school building. Ichiru had stayed out of classes today, he hadn't been feeling too well. Swallowing against the constant guilty feeling he had when he thought of his little brother, Zero turned back to the screaming masses.

"Please, step back!" Yuuki said, running back and forth between the two squirming crowds.

"Idol, Idol-sempai!" a girl about two feet away from Zero screamed, nearly shattering his eardrums.

"Oi," he said to her with a glare, "Shout like that again and I'll throw you into the lake."

The girl yelped and scuttled backwards while everyone around her threw Zero dirty looks.

"Kiryuu, you're so mean to a girl!"

"Yeah, really!"

Zero suppressed an eye roll, instead turning to look at the gate that led to the Night Class dorms: it had just opened.

The Day Class girls went absolutely nuts and poor Yuuki was in danger of being trampled.

Making an annoyed grunt, Zero darted in front of her fallen form and turned his glare on the stampeding girls.

The whole lot of them skidded to a stop and yelped. "Kiryuu is so scary, wah!"

"Zero, try not to scare the girls too much."

Zero's spine tensed. He ignored the familiar voice and turned around, bending over to help pull Yuuki to her feet.

"Thanks," Yuuki said sheepishly. She glanced over her shoulder at Kaname, who was walking by in front of the Night Class students, and blushed.

Zero ignored the twisting in his gut. "Yuuki," he muttered.

Yuuki started and turned away hurriedly, darting towards the squealing Day Class girls. "Now, now, step back please!" she exclaimed, tripping over herself in her fumbling hurry.

Zero suppressed the urge to bite his lip in annoyance. Stupid girl. How anyone could fall for Kaname Kuran…Yuuki was smarter than that.

_Okay, maybe she wasn't._ But the point was, she deserved better.

Not that…_he_ was any better. But…it wasn't like he…wanted her. Not really. _He couldn't have her anyway._ It would be too dangerous. And she was too sweet.

_Like her blood. Imagine how _that_ must taste…_

Zero's breath hitched and his hand flew to his throat, which was suddenly flaming. He held back a choked gasp and hurriedly cast his eyes downward, just in case…dammit!

He knew Kaname must have noticed. _Damn!_ He needed to get out of here. Dozens of delicious scents were bombarding him from every side. His fingers tightened over his shirt collar. He grunted and grit his teeth. Thirsty…he was so thirsty.

_Just one taste, they're all so weak, the blood, taste, one taste of blood I need it—_

How much more of this could he take?

He had to get out of here.

Without a backwards glance, Zero turned on his heel and bolted out in front of the Night Class, running like his life depended on it. The last thing he wanted was to be in Kaname's direct line of site, but those damn Day Class girls were in the way of any other means of escape.

"Zero!" he heard Yuuki yell.

_Just get away from these temptations…oh God. _

He burst into the trees that surrounded the property and collapsed against a tree trunk. The bark dug into his arm, but that pain was nothing compared to the hunger in his body.

_Damn…it…_

He couldn't return to the dorms tonight. Or do patrol duty. He didn't want to make Yuuki worry but…

He didn't want to bite her, either.

**x**

_Her hands were soft, tentative. He remembered that, but lying in bed that night, he couldn't even remember her face. All he saw was red and blood and _need I feel italready—

_Just her gentle voice. Her gentle hands, on his neck. Cleaning away the blood to reveal his unwounded neck._

_He'd healed so fast. Ka—that _thing_ had healed it with…his _mouth_._

_Zero shivered violently, turning over to face the wall in his room, he tried to block out everything in his mind. He didn't want to think of _that_. He didn't want to be this._

_But it was too late now._

_He simply tried to remember the feel of the girl's gentle touch. That thread of kindness kept him tethered to the hope that perhaps some good was left in the world._

_But not much._

**x**

Zero pushed himself into a standing position and walked deeper into the trees.

_Yuuki. _

**x**

_The Chairman introduced Zero and his brother to Yuuki a month after he was bitten. After that first night, he'd kept her away for a while, for fear of Zero losing control as he had just been changed. Not that he'd ever tell Zero that. He brushed it off, saying "poor little Yuuki" had gone to stay with a friend for "girl fun."_

_The night after she'd cared for him, Zero had woken to her being ushered out the door by Cross, and then he decided he'd like to forget about her and the entirety of that night altogether._

_When he was actually introduced to her, Zero decided she was a complete idiot._

_She'd looked at Zero and Ichiru (the younger twin standing shyly behind his brother) when Cross introduced them. Yuuki had a smiling face with big, eager eyes and Zero felt himself inwardly cringe. _

_What was she so damn happy about?_

"_Yuuki has been through a traumatic experience," Cross said to them cheerfully, explaining that Yuuki had been attacked by a "bad vampire" but had been saved and brought to his care. "So I said I'd take her in, like I did with you two!"_

_Zero just glared at the wall._

"_Oh," the Chairman laughed nervously as Yuuki gave Zero a curious look, "don't mind him, he seems like such a grumpy person but he's really vulnerable and gentle and—"_

"_Shut up!" Zero growled. Ichiru shifted nervously behind him._

_Cross fiddled his hands together. "Oh dear, Kiryuu-kun, you act so scary!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. He turned to Yuuki, but Zero got the feeling this next part was directed at him as much as the young, wide-eyed girl. "Kaname will be coming later today."_

_Zero's body jerked. "**What?**" he burst out, before he could help himself. His voice came out choked. Ichiru's breath whooshed out in a gasp over Zero's neck, and he felt his brother clutch at his hand anxiously, looking apprehensive at the mention of Kaname coming. All the more reason to _hate_ that bastard._

_Cross looked at Zero with a nervous smile. "Yuuki and Kaname are very close, Kiryuu-kun."_

"Why?_" Zero said, disgusted. He looked at Yuuki with distaste. She looked shocked at the hate etched into Zero's face. _

"_Kaname-sama saved my life!" she said, speaking for the first time since she'd come in. Zero blinked. She seemed a bit anxious about scolding him, as if she was afraid of his stability. But still, Kaname seemed to dredge up strong feelings in her, and she drew herself up to her full height (a whopping four feet), furrowed her brow, and held up a reprimanding finger in Zero's face. "Don't be mean to him. Kaname-sama is a gentle vampire."_

_Zero almost fell over in shock. He looked wildly at Cross. Cross' hands were clasped together, his smile idiotic as ever. "Yuuki here knows all about Kaname being a vampire, Kiryuu!"_

_Zero's curled his hands into fists. "_All_ about it?"_

"_Oh, don't be such a sour-puss Kiryuu!" Cross waved a hand dismissively, confirming Zero's thoughts: For some reason, Yuuki seemed to worship Kaname Kuran—and she didn't know that Kaname had turned Zero into a vampire. _

_Speaking of Kaname—_

"_Yuuki?"_

_The pureblood's presence was like—like someone was smothering his face with a pillow. He could hardly breathe anything but the pureblood, but his master—_

_No! Zero gritted his teeth. It was just so soon after he'd been bitten…would this feeling ever change?_

"_Kaname-sama!" Yuuki exclaimed happily. Zero watched, stunned, as Yuuki's face broke into a housebreaking innocent, beautiful smile that lit up her entire young face. She flung herself into Kaname's arms right after he was done closing the front door behind him._

"_Kaname! You're earlier than you said you'd be!" Cross exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry, Kaien," Kaname said softly, his fingers gently stroking Yuuki's brown hair as she nestled her face into his front. "I didn't feel like waiting."_

_Zero hadn't moved since Yuuki had throw herself at Kaname, and now he watched, with torn fascination, the pureblood's fingers sliding through Yuuki's long hair oh-so-gently, as if she were a doll he was afraid to break, a possession he wanted to hold forever._

_Something deep in his gut stirred, something Zero couldn't—or didn't want to—name._

"_Zero…" Ichiru said quietly, tugging on Zero's shaking fists._

_Finally, Kaname looked up at Zero. Zero grit his teeth and with an annoyed "tch" whirled around and stomped down the hall, heading for his room, Ichiru following him like a nervous lamb, never once looking at the pureblood. Kaname caught a few colorful words being hissed under the older boy's breath before the three heard his room door slam shut with a force that rattled the walls._

_Yuuki pulled back and turned to look after Zero._

"_He must be sad about something," she said quietly, her statement surprising the two men next to her._

"_What makes you say that?" Kaname asked softly. _

"_Well, he just looked very upset," Yuuki murmured, her eyes full of sincerity and kindness. "Like he had this big weight he was trying to hold back all by himself. I wonder…." Yuuki trailed off, suddenly looking sheepish at her observation. She looked up at Kaname shyly. "He didn't seem to like you, Kaname-sama."_

_Kaname hid his smile, turning his face away from her. _

"_I really haven't given him reason to."_

**x**

Zero didn't understand what woke him at first.

He registered first that he was _not_ in his dorm room. He also noted the dull aching in the back of his dry throat—and a breath of relief whooshed past his lips. That dull ache was a constant in his life ever since Kaname had bit him. It was relief, compared to the burning occurrences that assaulted him, when his fangs threatened to come out, aching and _desiring_ to sink in a soft flesh—like what had happened earlier today.

They were occurring more often lately.

Tree roots rubbed against Zero's body uncomfortably, but that hadn't woken him, had it?

No…it was the touch on his face.

Fingers, gentle and soft, stroking up and down his cheek, brushing his bangs back every now and then.

Zero's eyes flew open when he realized that someone was _caressing_ him.

"Yuuki," he began, frustrated, "you didn't have to follow me, I—shit!"

Zero cut himself off mid-sentence when he saw it was Kaname leaning against the tree Zero had fallen asleep by, not Yuuki.

"What are you doing?" Zero burst out, his mind whirling. What the hell….why had he come after him? What did he think he was doing?

"I saw you run away," Kaname said mildly, his eyes intent on Zero's face. "It got worse, didn't it?"

"It doesn't concern you," Zero snapped, hurrying into a standing position.

"But it does, Zero," Kaname said, cocking an eyebrow at the hunter. "I made you this way, after all."

Zero breath caught in his throat. _How? _How did anyone admit to ruining a person's life so easily…so carelessly?

"I'm leaving," Zero hissed, turning his back on the pureblood.

A hand caught his wrist and Zero was whirled right back around again. His vision blurred with the speed of the forced movement and before he could orient himself again, his back thudded hard against the tree trunk Kaname had been leaning against and someone's breath was at his ear.

"You're anger only encourages me, you know."

"K-Kaname!" Zero exclaimed, his voice torn between shock and anger. "Get off me!"

Kaname leaned up into Zero's body, his leg slipping in between Zero's thighs. Zero gasped, his eyes widening.

"_Fuck_, are you crazy?" Zero said, the anger in his voice growing. "What the hell are you doing? Get _off!_"

"You don't seem to register what I just said," Kaname whispered, sounding highly amused. Zero began to shiver. He could feel Kaname's breath washing down over his neck, and his vision was suddenly blurring between the actual scene before them, and that accursed winter night.

Kaname moved very slowly up against Zero's body and he felt his knees go weak, a feminine-like whimper slipping past his lips. He could feel Kaname's eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as the pureblood closed his eyes.

_Oh God. I hate him. I hate him so much._

**Then why are you reacting like this? **_  
_

_The blood smells so good…I want it so badly. I want to taste his blood, it's right there…_

"Zero," Kaname whispered.

"_Get off!_" Zero took opportunity of Kaname's pleasured state, shoving him away. He didn't even bother to glare or yell. He ran as fast as he could toward the school building, as far away from Kaname as possible.

**x**

_Pressure from both sides. Pressure from everywhere. On his neck—sharp, painful, beautiful, horrible, life giving, life taking._

_Pressure. _

_A promise. A curse. A sentence. _

_Zero drowned in it._

**x**

Kaname leaned almost drunkenly against the tree. He opened his eyes, and they burned bright red in the darkness.

"You can't hold on for much longer, Zero," he murmured into the silent night. "I feel your resistance crumbling fast.

_I am breaking him down, _Kaname thought, his breath escaping in a hiss.

…_No. Not even. _He_ is breaking _me_ down. He has been breaking me down ever since the first time I saw him._

**x**

"_Kaname-sama, you've grown so much since we last saw you!"_

_Kaname bowed his head politely. How trivial all these people were. Liars, only seeking for their own gain. "It's been a while," he murmured. "If you'll excuse me."_

_He turned, and his ears caught another conversation: "…it's a bit insulting, having _them_ here."_

"_It's just a precaution, my dear, don't let it rile you up."_

"_What do they think we're going to do, have sacrificial blood offerings with humans?" _

"_Of course not. In case something were to happen though, it's good to have them."_

"_It had to be the Kiryuus, of all hunters."_

"_It's all right, dear."_

_Kaname looked towards the far wall. A man with silvery hair was leaning against it, seeming quite relaxed, but his darting eyes betrayed how alert he really was. Kaname looked to his left, where he saw the other vampire hunter, the Kiryuu male's wife, walking along the nearer wall. Her hair was long and light brown, wound up elegantly for the ball. At her skirts were two young boys, who Kaname assumed were about seven or eight. They stayed near their mother, one of the boys clutching at the other one dependently._

Twins_, Kaname thought, surprised. _

_The boy leading the other suddenly looked up, catching Kaname's eye. Kaname was a little taken aback at the fearless way the boy looked at him, his eyes, an beautiful lilac color, analyzing him head on. He titled his head, his eyebrows furrowing, as if he was trying to figure something out._

_Kaname walked up to the mother, who stopped and nodded her head respectfully at him. "Kaname Kuran," she murmured. _

"_Thank you," Kaname said, "for your services. They are greatly appreciated."_

_The woman looked like she was trying to hide a smirk. "I've heard."_

_Kaname looked at the two boys. He felt the closeness in age, though they looked more than two years younger than him._

_The Kiryuu woman glanced back at them. "These are my sons, if you please. Ichiru and Zero," she said, first gesturing to the timid one, then to the other, who was looking at Kaname with keen eyes. "My husband and I could not find someone to watch them in time. We thought we might as well show them a glimpse of their future. They're still quite young—please let me know if they trouble you."_

_Zero Kiryuu looked around at his mother indignantly. Kaname almost smiled. "I'm sure they will be no trouble, Kiryuu. After all, _I've_ behaved myself so far."_

_The woman blinked, then laughed. "Forgive me. I forget sometimes how young you are. Now, please excuse me. I have to be on the lookout for sacrificial blood offerings." With a sly smile, she continued walking._

_As the two boys passed him, Kaname said, "You must be very proud of your parents."_

_Ichiru Kiryuu smiled, looking at Zero, who tilted his head back so he could look at Kaname fully. "We're very proud," he said cautiously._

"_I look forward to seeing what kind of hunter you'll turn out to be."_

_Ichiru shifted. Kaname breathed in, sensing how terribly weak Ichiru was in comparison to his brother. He knew who should have come out of the womb, and he admitted, he wondered at Ichiru's _life_. He gazed at Zero Kiryuu with interest—this boy should have consumed his brother in the womb. _

"_Thank you," Zero said abruptly, grabbing at Ichiru's hand on his arm. Kaname saw him squeeze, and, without a word of goodbye, Zero turned his back on the pureblood, hurrying with his twin in tow to catch up with their mother._

_Kaname gazed after the young hunters in training. Just before he turned to continue essential socializing, Zero glanced over his shoulder. Their eyes met, briefly.  
_

_Kaname was unnerved at the sudden ache in his fangs. _

**x**

_It's almost time, now._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for all the flashbacks! It's needed so you all can see more of...well, the background.**

**I'm so anal about facts being in synch with the story but then I remember this is fanFICTION and it really doesn't matter to the extent that I'm worrying about :P. **

**Next chapter is quite eventful *nudges suggestively* and it should be up sooner than this one took. Have faith in me! Reviews are appreciated, harsh meaningless words are not. Thank you very much!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Point of No Return

**Quicker update, right? :X and the next chapter will follow soon, probably tomorrow, so if you found this short and an annoying build up (which it is *shot*) don't worry, Ch4 is coming.  
**

**This chapter title comes from "Faraway Vol.2" by Apocalyptica ft Linda Sunblad. In case you'd like a track or something to listen to while you read. I enjoy doing that myself ^.^  
**

**WARNING: boy/boy. Hints of twincest. (Only minutely more than the anime -.- (jk, sort of). I'msosorry. I literally can't resist an extra playful Ichiru.)  
**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

_"Feelings have deserted me, to a point of no return."_

**x**_  
_

**Chapter 3: _POINT OF NO RETURN  
_**

"Zero?"

Zero jumped against the door he'd just slammed shut. He'd completely forgotten about Ichiru. The forest scene with Kaname had temporarily pushed back concern for his twin.

"Ichiru, how are you feeling?"

Ichiru raised an eyebrow at Zero. "Fine. You should know that."

Zero fought back a scowl.

He wish he didn't. But he knew the Hunter Association had a weekly supply of pureblood blood that was set aside for Ichiru. It came from an "anonymous source." A vampire with a golden heart. Zero sneered at the thought. Furthermore, Cross refused to shed any light on the matter.

"Is it that damn Kaname?" Zero had demanded two years ago when the offer had first been made.

"I'm not telling, Kiryuu!" Cross sang, sticking his finger in his ears. "That's top secret information!"

Zero shook his head, bringing himself back the present. "But you weren't feeling well today."

"Anyone can have an off day." Ichiru gave Zero a once over. "What's wrong, Zero?"

Zero flushed, quickly collapsing onto his bed. He was still unnerved from the encounter with Kaname.

_And thirsty._

"Zero," Ichiru murmured, and Zero felt cool fingers stroke down the back of his neck. "Your eyes."

Zero tensed and buried his face in the pillow; his insane desire was coming back, full power.

_Ugh. No._

Ichiru smirked over his brother's rigid body. "You're not going to last, Zero."

"Shut up," Zero said quietly.

"Sit up and look at me."

"No!"

Ichiru ran a hand gently through Zero's hair. "Tell me what happened."

"It's nothing."

"Why'd you come in looking like you'd been interrupted halfway through a fuck?"

"Ichiru!" Zero sat up this time, mortified at his brother's frankness. "I was not!"

Ichiru's smirk widened, putting his hand back in his brother's hair, pulling his elder closer to his face. He closed his eyes against his brother's uncontrolled breath and whispered, "Was it Kaname?"

Zero grit his teeth. "I…"

Ichiru opened his eyes. "It was, then. What did he do to cause you to be so flustered?"

Zero glared.

Ichiru smiled, leaning forward until his head rested on Zero's shoulder. He said gently, "Sorry, Zero."

Zero's frustration dissipated and he quickly put a comforting hand over Ichiru's head. "It's okay. Just don't worry about me please; it's not worth it."

Ichiru pulled back and before Zero could protest, planted a quick, hard kiss on his cheek, centimeters away from his lips.

"God, you're not helping," Zero snapped, putting his face in his hands. It _really _was the worst time for Ichiru's teasing. He could feel his eyes burning even more at Ichiru's close proximity. He looked away, ashamed.

"Do you want my blood, Zero?" Ichiru asked.

"No!" Zero bit back a sob. "I don't want blood. I don't!"

Ichiru's playful look slowly faded. He took Zero by surprise when he slid beside him in the bed and hugged him.

"I know," he murmured.

"You should get away from me."

"I trust you."

That may be true; but Ichiru's trust, however endearing it was, mattered nothing.

Not if Zero didn't trust himself.

**x**

His sleep was almost always fitful.

**x**

"_Kiryuu-kun, he's—"_

"_I know," Zero snapped, his violet eyes flashing angrily. He stood up stiffly, his fingers already curling into fists. "I don't want him here."_

_Kaien Cross fluttered his hands about his head, his eyes wide open and watery. "Ah, don't be like that!"_

_Zero brushed by the man coldly, his steps quick. He didn't have much time, he had to walk fast if he didn't want to run into_ him.

"_Kiryuu!" Cross panted, grabbing at Zero's collar. Zero's knees buckled slightly as he was yanked back._

"_Hey!" he snarled, his hand flying at Cross's arm like a striking viper._

_He never made contact—another hand grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping it inches before it hit its target._

_Zero's eyes widened as his eyes zoned in on the familiar pale skin. _

Covered in blood.

You like it like that, you monster. Don't you? You wish it was covered in his _blood_.

_Zero nearly fell on his butt with the force he used to yank himself out of both males' grips. Cross pouted, looking injured, and Kaname just looked at Zero calmly. Like always. _

Always—

_Zero's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"_

_Cross bounced nervously on the balls of his feet, glancing swiftly from Zero to Kaname, who were locked in their own world, staring each other down._

"_I haven't been here in a couple months," Kaname said blandly._

_Zero's face darkened. "I like it like that. Stay away."_

_Cross wagged his finger infuriatingly at Zero. "Kiryuu-kun, we go through the same scenario every time Kaname visits." He straightened perkily as Zero turned his glare on him. "I'll leave you two alone! Kaname," he glanced up at the pureblood who was gazing distantly at Zero's furious face. "I put the cloth over there." Cross nodded at a door in the back of the room._

_Zero felt his heart jump and his blood burn furiously through his veins as the automatic thought of what that sentence implied, what it really meant—_

NO.

_He would not. He refused._

"_Zero."_

_Zero's eyes flashed back into focus. Kaname was still watching him. A shadowy smirk flickered across the older vampire's face. _

"_I can see that you're thirsty, you know."_

_Horrified, Zero turned his face away, casting his eyes downward. His breathing was suddenly coming in gasps. When…when had that happened? He shakily reached up to brush his fingers over his eyes._

_Zero's silvery bangs fluttered in a slight wind. He dared glance up, and saw that Kaname had moved past him and was walking towards the door Cross had indicated. He didn't look back at Zero as he opened it and walked in._

_Zero stood there, frozen._

_This had been going on for a year. _

_A year since that_ bastard _had bitten him. A year of Zero fighting his blood thirst.._

_How could he? How could he continue to fight when Kuran came to see him nearly every month and_ baited_ him like that?_

_Zero remembered the first time the most. After all, it had been his first glimpse of what a manipulative bastard Kaname really was._

_Cross stuck them in that fucking room. It was usually the place same every time. Cross modified it by placing a black cloth over a couch, where spilt blood couldn't be discerned._

**A couch. That's all.**

_**Kaname sat on the couch, not looking at Zero (who had literally been dragged into the room by Cross) for the first ten minutes or so. He just gazed thoughtfully at some spot on the wall, while Zero, newly born vampire a mere thirteen years of age, stood stiffly in front of his creator, imagining all the ways he could rip his head—**_

"_**Zero?"**_

_**Zero twitched when Kaname said his name. They'd never been quite so alone together. Not since— **_

_**Zero clutched his throbbing neck. He could still feel Kaname's fangs sinking into his skin, piercing his veins, poisoning him for life.**_

_**Zero stared at Kaname, refusing to answer him.**_

_**Kaname finally took his gaze off the wall and looked at Zero. His chin rested in his hands, and his eyes were still thoughtful. **_

"_**Have you felt the thirst yet?"**_

_**The question took Zero by slight surprise. **_

_**What kind of idiotic question was that? Of course he'd felt it by now. He felt it every hour of every day, every minute of every hour, every second of every minute.**_

_**Kaname was such a prick. He had to know that.  
**_

_**It was a constant want, a constant need. **_

_**A need Zero would never allow himself. His fingers curled into fists.**_

_**Kaname breathed out. It was a defined sound, as if he had just…**_

_**Just…**_

_**Zero's vision went red. **_

_**Kaname touched the cut he'd just made on his neck. He looked at Zero, who now stood inches away from him.**_

"_**Zero," he said quietly, his red eyes locked on the boy in front him. He dragged his hand down his neck, smearing the blood.**_

_**Zero was suddenly there; without realizing he'd even moved, he'd made it to his master's side in less than a second. As he straddled one of Kaname's thighs, one hand steadied himself on the couch behind Kaname, fingers curling into the black fabric. The other hand touched Kaname's neck almost reverently.**_

_**He leaned forward, his breath washing over the pureblood's neck. Kaname was oddly still, not moving a muscle.**_

_**Zero's lips were literally a hairsbreadth away when he felt Kaname's fingers in his hair and he came to himself.**_

"**Ugh!**_**" he yelled, shoving himself backwards and promptly falling on his butt. He groaned and hissed, curling into a little ball. "Argh!"**_

_**Kaname stood up, his voice calm, but his eyes glinting. "I don't understand why you're fighting it."**_

_**Zero's eyes were blazing red. Hunger. Thirst. **_**Need. **_**He'd never desired—needed—something so badly before in his whole life. That blood, that…it was so close. Why, indeed? Why was he fighting? He should…**_

_**His breathing hitched and he ground his teeth together, clutching his hair in his hands. **_

_**The desire started at his toes, a burning flame, making its way up to his mouth, his watering mouth. He wanted it. **_

_**He wanted it so badly.**_

**x**

Kaname let the curtain of his window fall back into place, leaning against the wall next to it.

He could feel Zero's pain and desire. His vampire hunter instincts constantly clashed with those of a vampire—what he had become, and what he was refusing to accept.

Kaname touched his mouth with a finger, remembering the look of Zero's bloody form that night.

_"__Don't touch me."_

A sick smile broke across Kaname's lips. He remembered the horror that had filled his insides.

He remembered Zero, remembered his innocence. Remembered the random desire Zero had awoken in him.

He remembered the desire that overcame him that night. Desire for his blood—desire for his _life_.

_I am loathe to admit to having feelings for him._

Zero drew Kaname in, in a way that not even Yuuki or _she_ had done. _His hair was so soft. His eyes—_

_I can't. _

**x**

_Zero stood outside the ballroom with Ichiru, the light from it bleeding into the hallway where their mother had told them to wait. The dumb party was over and nearly all the vampires had left. Their parents were doing last minute inspections, making sure all would be left well._

"_Zero, is there a bathr—"_

_Zero pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "It's that way. Turn left and it's the first door on the left…I'd walk you there, but I have to stay in case mom and dad come around."_

"_It's okay," Ichiru said, squeezing Zero's arm. "I can walk to the bathroom by myself, silly." He smiled playfully at Zero, then headed down the hallway._

_Zero watched him turn the corner, sighed, and leaned against the wall. The back of his neck tingled, and a vaguely familiar aura assaulted his senses._

"_You seem quite attached."_

_Zero straightened, turning to face the vampire who had greeted his mother about halfway through the party, the vampire whose aura was so powerful, and _familiar.

"_You're a pureblood, aren't you?" Zero asked. _

"_Yes," Kaname said, his eyes roaming over the young boy's face. He noticed Zero had a look about him that was different from his brothers; more solemn, perhaps. _

_Zero tilted his head cutely, gazing at Kaname steadily. "You were near my house a month ago."_

_Kaname was startled. "You saw me near your house?"_

_Zero shook his head, glancing down the hall after Ichiru. "I felt you."_

_A small heat formed in Kaname's chest, and he was once again unnerved, for the second time that night. He did not very much like that a simple boy could _ruffle_ him so._

_He had no idea where the Kiryuu's lived. He thought back, remembering Kaien had tricked him into coming to see Yuuki that month. They'd stopped along the way._

"_Impressive," Kaname murmured. He looked at Zero, who looked back at him. Zero abruptly blushed._

He is adorable. _Kaname hid a smile with difficulty and leaned forward, his hand coming to rest gently on Zero's shoulder. "Train hard, then, Zero. Goodbye."_

_As he straightened, his fingers softly brushed the pale skin of the boy's neck, and Kaname could briefly feel the fast heart beats of the boy._

"_Goodbye," Zero said as Kaname turned._

_Why was someone completely random arousing his thirst in such a way that even Yuuki didn't? Kaname didn't understand, and it frustrated him. He walked away quickly._

_Ichiru appeared at the corner down the hall just before Kaname disappeared from Zero's sight. Zero shrugged, rubbing his cheeks against his shoulders. He felt the blush fading, and shuffled his feet against the floor in embarrassment. Just… Kaname Kuran was _beautiful, _even by a vampire's standards, and complimenting Zero so suddenly had taken him aback. _

"_Was that the vampire that talked to mom?" Ichiru asked when he reached Zero's side, pointing in the direction Kaname had gone.  
_

"_Yes," Zero said, taking Ichiru's hand. _

"_I think he likes you," Ichiru said._

_Zero looked sideways at Ichiru, his eyes widening marginally. "Why?"_

_Ichiru looked down the hall after Kaname. "The way he was looking at you earlier. You might as well have been the only one in the room."_

**x**

Kaname closed his eyes. And he waited.

**x**

Zero's eyes snapped open. He didn't need a mirror. He knew they were burning red.

Ichiru's face was snuggled into Zero's neckline, and he was deeply asleep. Zero breathed in, then froze.

_Ichiru's blood._

Damn…it smelled so..._crap!_

That's right. He had pureblood in him. Zero suppressed a shudder, turning and opening his mouth to brush his fangs across—

_Stop!_

Before he could lose the fight raging inside his own body, Zero leapt out of the covers and made a stumbling dash towards the door. His throat burned all the worse when he suddenly remembered _Kaname's_ blood…all those times the vampire had spilt and offered it to him…just like that time—

No! _Why?_ Why those memories? _Now_, of all times!

How long had he denied himself the sweet, addicting taste of blood? How many times had it been offered to him? How many times had he been tempted? Too many too count. Too much fighting, and Zero was so tired of it, but he _needed_ to continue fighting…

The world around him was like a running painting. All colors blurred together, and they moved, but Zero…

The fresh air offered no relief, and Zero heard a snarl rip through the night.

_Where could he get some relief? How he ached, how he craved…_

The growl came again, louder, rumbling deep in Zero's chest.

"_I know you're thirsty, Zero."_

**x**

_Ichiru sat down on his bed, watching as Zero angrily paced the room. "What are you thinking about, Zero?"_

_Zero hissed angrily, rounding on Ichiru. "None of your business!"_

_Ichiru gazed at him steadily for a moment, then looked down at the ground._

_Zero immediately regretted lashing out at Ichiru. "No—I'm sorry. I just—I hate it when he comes. And now we have to live with that stupid girl who absolutely worships him; she has no idea what he's done—what he's done to…"_

_Ichiru looked up from the floor to watch as Zero struggled for words. "Turning you into a vampire, you mean?"_

"No!_" Zero yelled, quickly bringing his voice down so the people outside wouldn't hear, "I'm _not_ a vampire. I will never, ever give in. I will never bite someone!"_

_Ichiru stood up and padded over to Zero, stopping only when their noses were brushing. Zero blinked. "Ichiru—?"_

"_You really think you won't give in?" Ichiru said softly. _

_Zero heart clenched at the tone Ichiru's voice had taken on. _

_More and more his twin seemed to get like this. Right after…that night…Ichiru had barely spoken. When he finally started having conversations with Zero again, he seemed back to his innocent self, the way he'd been years ago. But then it didn't take long for Zero to see that he was…_different_. His playfulness had an edge to it, his comments were aimed to hurt. And suddenly he would go back to total innocence, and Zero didn't know what to think anymore, and he refused to remember that night when he'd seen Ichiru—_

"_Ichiru..." Zero said hesitantly._

"_Would you like to bite me?" Ichiru smiled, tilting his head so his neck was easy access for Zero._

Yes! Mm, not the best scent in the world but I'm so _thirsty_ and it will do just—_no! _

_Zero gasped and stumbled backwards, the back of his knees knocking into his bed. Ichiru leaned closer, turning to face Zero again. He reached up, touching Zero's lips with a finger. "Can I see, Zero?"_

_Zero shook his head furiously. "I d—nng!"_

_Ichiru took advantage of Zero's open mouth, touching his finger to Zero's canines, which were slightly more noticeable than a human's. It wasn't a problem—Zero never smiled, they would never been seen._

"_Will they grow longer when you bite someone?"_

_Zero was shaking, fighting the desire to bite down on Ichiru's finger. _It would just be a taste—

_Ichiru looked up into Zero's eyes. "Your eyes are red. You're thirsty, aren't you?"_

_Zero made a noise of protest, trying to back away from Ichiru, but Ichiru grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stay near._

_Ichiru leaned forward so his neck was a breath away from Zero's lips. "I don't mind, Zero," he said quietly. _

_Zero roughly shoved Ichiru away, and the younger brother hit the floor with a thud._

"_Please, I can't," Zero whispered, curling in on himself. "I can't do it, Ichiru. I don't ever want to."_

_Ichiru looked up from the floor. As he watched Zero's trembling body, the corners of his lips twisted up into a wicked smile._

"_But you will," he whispered. Zero, in his trembling haze of desire, didn't hear._

_Or he just chose not to listen._

**x**

Zero's body thudded against the Moon Dorm's front door. He did not remember the journey here. Instinct was taking over in a terrifying manner. _Here..._

The door opened, and a woman looked down at him for a heartbeat before reaching down and grabbing his arm. _Seiren, _this was her scent. She had a faint scent of his master on her, and Zero opened his mouth, waiting to be given the blood he so needed, he so _wanted_…_Kaname's scent was getting stronger_.

A door closed behind them, and the scent was so much thicker in here, and Zero suddenly began to struggle. Against himself, against the bodyguard—to get away, or to get closer to the person waiting?

Her fingers were tight on his arm, and he could feel her blood pulsing through the cloth, beating against his skin—just one bi—

"Argh!"

He was shoved unceremoniously through a doorway, hitting the ground painfully, rolling on dark carpeting.

"Ah…"

Speaking was no longer an option. He could only make animalistic sounds, desperate moans and growls.

Thank God that Yuuki wasn't here to see him.

_Yuuki._

The name jarred him violently back to almost clarity. Colors still ran, his throat still burned, but he was _aware_ of himself…

And acutely aware of the other presence in the room. Seiren had long gone, and Zero now lay sprawled on the floor with Kaname Kuran standing by the window several feet in front of him.

_Him._

Oh God, Zero thought dizzily as his body seemed to develop a mind of his own and drag itself forward, closer to the pureblood. _Oh God, he smells…his blood. I can smell it from here. _

Once he was close enough, Kaname bent down and grasped Zero's collar, dragging him upward.

"Isn't this enough, Zero?" he whispered.

Zero chuckled. The smile was borderline manic. A hint of the sane Level D he was, and a hint of what he was becoming.

_His blood smells so…_

Zero's opened his jaw wide and sank his fangs into Kaname's neck.

**x**

"_You must realize, Zero," Kaname whispered into Zero's ear, "that one day you won't be able to fight anymore. All of your so called _common sense_ will be lost to the desire. For _my _blood. Because that is what you will want for your entire life." _

_The silver haired youth trembled, fighting the burning thirst with all his strength. His neck was so close, oh God, he was doing this on purpose. _

_Kaname smiled and pulled back slowly. "I wait for that day Zero." He ran his fingers down Zero's pale neck and turned away, his eyes trailing over the dim room, the covered couch. "You should realize that the longer you wait, the worse it will be for you."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Oh-no-she-didn't just leave it at a cliffhanger like that. Ho.**

**(the "she" Kaname is referring to is that woman from his past we recently learned about in the manga. I just mentioned her to be a little canon. Sorry if my vampire fact stuff is un-canon. I don't really care. It's my AU world. O;))  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Blame

**A/N: Quick update, see? :3. Mainly because 3 and 4 were originally one big chapter.**

**I'm sorry to the amount of people who don't like Ichiru. I'm like "D: whyy" But then I remember "Well yeah, Ichiru is a bitch to the max in this story." Meep, I just love writing him. And I just lovee writing a loving, sweet, vulnerable, ukecoughwhat Zero who just wants to have hot crazy sex with his brother.**

_**Zero: **_**You wanna die?**

_**HereIGoAgain:**_** Shit that was supposed to stay in my bed. I mean head.**

_**Zero: **_**That is-**

_**Ichiru: **_**Ne, Zero, her idea sounds like fun *:3* !**

_**Zero: Ichiru-!**_

_**HereIGoAgain: **_**Ou.**

**-Zero who just wants to love his brother. Gomen ;D (I'm totally kidding, don't be scared, this story remains Kaname/Zero.)**

**Actual boy/boy is in this. More twincest-sh ness hints. Mm-mm. **

**Chapter title inspired by "Crying Shame" by Muse. Quote in the beginning from the same song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, no no no.**

**

* * *

**

_"And time has made the spell abate.  
And now it's time to desecrate."_

**x**_  
_

**Chapter 4: **_**BLAME**_

The taste.

Why had he denied himself this _taste_ when it had been offered to him countless times? He had been insane.

_He was insane._

The blood was warm and so _delicious._ Zero could _feel_ it in him, running fast and powerful through his veins. The dark scarlet ambrosia spilled around Zero's lips, dripping down his jaw and sliding along Kaname's pale neck.

_Nothing compared to the first taste. A human could never appreciate this._

And he was not human.

"Ze…" Kaname hissed, his fist suddenly tightening on Zero's shirt.

Zero didn't even register the voice. He continued to drink, quickly and brutally. His control was shot; he'd fought the thirst for too long.

Kaname's back knocked against the wall. The pureblood let out a small grunt. Zero's fangs sank in even deeper as the hunter's body tried to recover from four years of denied need. Denied desire.

_Want. He wanted this._

Kaname shut his eyes tightly, his body reeling in shock from how…_accepting_ his body seemed to be of the situation, how nonexistent his instincts were.

_This boy…what is he doing to me?_

A small growl came from Zero's throat. Power thrummed in his body, and gradually, he felt it inside him just as he had felt the thirst. A rhythmic, filling, _thrum_, that seemed to start at his toes and work its way up, a tangible taste coating his tongue in a thick, bloody red.

**x**

Slowly, slowly, the running colors began to melt back into place. Zero became aware of more than the blood spilling into and around his lips.

Aware of the fact that Kaname's breathing was a tad louder, a few pants faster than normal. Aware of Kaname's hand in his hair, his fingers gripping and massaging. His other hand's tight grip on his shirt, his body pressed flushed against Zero's.

Which made him very aware of his own arousal pressing against Kaname's inner thigh, and extremely aware of the way his cheeks flamed, red dusting across his nose.

It was like something snapped inside his head, inducing a sharp sting that brought him back to himself.

He extracted his fangs from Kaname's neck quickly, and the pureblood jerked, clasping a hand to the mauled skin. Zero stood frozen pressed against him, staring at the wall behind the pureblood's shoulder.

The only noise in the room was their breathing. Zero could barely hear over his own loud, quick pants.

"Zero…"

Zero automatically looked around and his eyes widened when he met Kaname's gaze.

"_Zero Kiryuu," Kaname murmured softly. _

There, in that one split second when Zero looked up, Kaname had seen it. He'd seen that little boy, that wide-eyed, blushing, confused, broken _innocence. _So, so different from _that cold night_, that night where Kaname had picked up all those taped together pieces of purity and crushed them in his fingers, into something completely irreparable.

_Zero's glare was fierce, unforgiving, full of hate._

Zero stepped back, suddenly feeling very open, and very stupid. _I'm going to kill myself later._ He looked away, avoiding Kaname's red eyes, which were burning dully, clouded and lustful. It was very similar to the lust from _that cold night_, but at the same time, something more…he couldn't place it. He was afraid to name it.

"_Vampire," he hissed, more blood welling up from his insides and dripping from his mouth. His vision suddenly spun, going in and out of focus, and he was once more aware of how broken he was._

"I…" Zero ground his teeth together and looked away, this time over his shoulder.

But Kaname's hand was suddenly holding his chin, turning the hunter's head, and then their lips were melding, touching, and Kaname was kissing him.

—_lips. _

His heart seemed to freeze over for a cold moment.

**And the shock was worse this time, before, before he had been so weak, so vulnerable, **_**dead.**_

The ice shattered as an unbearable heat smothered Zero's body. "Mm!" he grunted in shock, the blush on his face darkening considerably. Kaname gripped Zero's shirt bottom in one hand and tugged him closer, and Zero was completely shocked to feel Kaname's own arousal rub against his.

Zero gasped, his face now uncomfortably warm. Kaname's tongue slid teasingly along his parted lips before darting in and moving over Zero's.

Zero's mind was a total blur. His head still swam from the sudden boost in strength, and his vampire instincts were still whirling around just beneath the surface.

So technically speaking, he shouldn't have blamed himself when he growled low in his throat and shoved back against Kaname, working his lips against his.

Kaname pulled his head away by tugging on the tousled, silvery locks. Zero looked torn between utter shock and embarrassment and pure unadulterated lust.

Kaname's eyes were blazing with so many emotions; Zero had only seen the pureblood look like this once before.

That winter night, four years ago. His eyes now held that exact same look he'd had then.

Kaname grabbed onto Zero's arms and propelled him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell sprawled onto it.

"Zero," Kaname whispered, licking up Zero's neck. Zero jerked, arching back off the bed with a gasp.

Kaname ran a finger down Zero's blazing cheek.

"Embarrassed?" Kaname smirked and Zero shut his eyes, wishing his desire would disappear completely. _If I have any sense of self preservation I will take out my Bloody Rose and shoot him in the head right now._

"Don't do that, Zero. I want you to look at me."

"No—"

Kaname gripped Zero's hips in his hands and pulled them up so their crotches rubbed together.

"_Hah! _Stop!"

Kaname kissed him hard again and Zero stifled a moan when Kaname rubbed up against him.

He never did have a good sense of self preservation.

"No…" he gasped, his voice breathless and pleasured. "I…I hate you."

Kaname let out a low laugh. "I know that. But…"

He didn't finish his sentence, but Zero wasn't afforded the luxury to ponder on it. Kaname slid his hands down along Zero's thighs and pulled them up, hooking the flushed boy's legs up around his hips.

Zero's body seemed to have a mind of its own. He rocked up against Kaname, panting and flushed, his eyes half closed. Kaname pulled one of Zero's hands up close to his mouth and sucked one of his fingers into his mouth.

"Nng," Zero gasped as Kaname's tongue slid across the skin.

"Zero…" Kaname let the finger slip out of his mouth and Zero flushed darker, if possible.

A single, breathy laugh escaped from Kaname's mouth and he gently pressed his lips to Zero's flaming cheek.

"You look so cute like that."

Zero jerked in surprise and annoyance. That, if anything, snapped him back into sanity.

"Get the hell off me!"

"No."

"You _fucker_, get—_ah!_"

Kaname smirked slightly as he rubbed his arousal against Zero's. Zero thrust up against him with several loud gasps, his eyes falling shut.

"Yes," he moaned mindlessly before he could stop himself. "Ah—_more_."

Kaname smiled, his fangs glinting in the moonlight shining through the open window. "More?" he murmured.

"Ahh," Zero grabbed at Kaname's arms so he could push up against Kaname with more force. "Mm…"

Kaname spread himself over Zero's body, lifting his head to kiss lightly at Zero's lips. Zero shivered and ignoring his brain's screaming protests, opened his mouth to let Kaname's tongue enter his mouth.

While his lips worked against Zero's, Kaname's tongue slid skillfully over the hunter's, covering every part of the hot, wet cavern that was possible. Zero squeezed his eyes shut and sucked hard on the wet appendage, his rocking against the pureblood developing a hot, fast rhythm.

Kaname abruptly pulled back and buried his face into the crook of Zero's neck. He moaned, licking the pale, sensitive skin passionately.

Zero froze, his already rapid heartbeat speeding up tenfold.

"Get—stop," Zero whispered, his eyes in a sudden panic. "Kaname, don't—_nng_…hah."

Kaname had moved his mouth up to Zero's ear, where his tongue worked around the tender skin. He bit down on one of Zero's piercings and pulled. Zero's face scrunched up, torn between pain and pleasure.

"What made you get these, Zero?" Kaname whispered into the hunter's ear.

"I…dunno," Zero mumbled, trying to keep his voice under control, his earrings the last thing on his mind. Kaname tongue dipped into Zero's ear and he let out a choked groan, bucking up against the pureblood violently.

"They're fitting," Kaname murmured, a smirk evident in his cocky tone. After one final tug on a silver stud, Kaname pushed himself up so he hovered over Zero on his hands and knees.

Zero moaned quietly at the loss of contact, and his hand immediately went down to his throbbing arousal.

"Stop," Kaname grabbed his wrist easily and pushed it back over Zero's head. The hunter looked up at him, his lilac eyes glazed and heavy lidded.

Kaname almost lost it right there.

He leaned down, slipping a hand to the back of Zero's head and bringing it up so that their lips crushed together.

"Mmph!" Zero's eyes fluttered open wide, then he let them slide shut and lifted one hand to weave into Kaname's dark hair, leaving the other one behind him for a support.

Kaname grip on Zero's silver hair became painful, but Zero didn't notice. He was too lost in the feel of Kaname lips against him, too distracted by the gentle ferocity of his tongue, too intrigued by the fact that he felt he could _feel_ Kaname' pulse beating at a high rate.

It excited him.

He felt shirt buttons being undone, and arched up into Kaname's body when the pureblood's fingers stroked the bare skin of his chest.

"Mhm…" Kaname murmured against Zero's parted lips, his fingers trailing down lower and fingering the skin above Zero's pants. "You're beautiful. So beautiful…"

Zero blushed hotly, turning his head away. Kaname kissed Zero's cheek, trailing his lips down. Lower, sliding them over his neck. Parting his lips, letting his teeth scrape against the sensitive skin.

Zero let out a choked yell, slamming his hand into Kaname's shoulder and shoving the pureblood back.

Kaname fingered his lips, staring at Zero with glazed, lust filled eyes.

"_Don't touch me!_" Zero snarled. He let out a strangled choking sound, bending his head and covering his face with one hand. "Damn it! How dare you?"

He looked up at Kaname, and his eyes were a blazing, bright red. "Get away from me." He shoved himself off the other side of the bed and bared his teeth in warning. "Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again. _Don't you dare!_"

Kaname laughed, pushing his damp hair back from his face. "Zero, how will you drink my blood again?"

"_I won't!_"

"Yes, you will. You thought it was hard before? Once you take that first taste, resisting is impossible." He looked up at Zero, a cruel smile dominating his beautiful face. "Even for you, who resisted his master's will for years."

Zero's eyes widened and he let out a furious little gasp. "_Master?_ Fuck you. You're not anything like that to me."

Kaname's eyes burned. "I created you."

Zero flushed angrily. "I have my own will."

Kaname smiled at him, almost gently, then turned his face away. Zero moved back, his breathing hard.

_Damn! What the hell was that? _

Kaname turned to look at Zero over his shoulder, and Zero was almost relieved to see the regular impassive look on his face. He said nothing, only looked at Zero, his fingers almost thoughtfully kneading the covers of his bed.

Zero stumbled backwards. _Door, where is the goddamn door…? I need to get the hell out of here._

"Go out the window," Kaname said, laying back on the bed calmly, closing his eyes. "The scent of my blood is filling this building. Go out the window to avoid running into anyone."

Zero glared at Kaname for a moment, then without further ado, ran for the window. He banged it open and launched out of the room, sailing through the cool night air. He hit the ground hard, but the impact didn't hurt him.

He hated that. Gritting his teeth, he tore off in the direction of his own dorm room.

He knew he must look suspicious, and he prayed to God he wouldn't run into Yuuki. His shirt was hanging open. Blood—_Kaname's blood—_stained his shirt here and there. His hair was hopeless, still a little sweaty in total disarray. He nervously knitted his fingers through it, but feared he was only making it worse.

_Oh please don't let me run into her. I couldn't face her now. I couldn't, I couldn't explain…._

Thank God, he made it to his room without incident.

But Ichiru was awake.

Zero made a small noise of surprise as the door clicked shut behind him.

Ichiru sat up and gave Zero a swift once over. Zero made to quickly button up his shirt, but then stopped himself. The damage was done, and he was a complete idiot for not buttoning up _before_. He'd been so bent on getting to his room as fast as possible…

Ichiru's brow rippled. "What happened to you?"

Zero didn't know how to answer.

"Zero?"

Zero walked slowly over to his bed. "I…ran into Kaname."

Ichiru frowned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was still for a few moments, then moved with calculating swiftness.

He stood and then Zero felt a fist knock painfully into the side of his head. He blinked, though wasn't half as dazed as he normally would have been, with the blood of a pureblood surging through his body. But_ Ichiru_ hitting him stunned him enough, and therefore, he didn't fully register a mouth on his mouth, a tongue swirling over his, licking the insides of his cheeks, _tasting._

Before he had the time to protest or go totally berserk, Ichiru had pulled away; there was a keenness in his eyes as he ran a tongue over his lips.

"You bit him."'

Zero's eyes widened, touching his fingers to his lips. "You—"

"I can taste it, Zero," Ichiru said quietly. "I know what pureblood tastes like. There are traces of it everywhere in your mouth."

Zero fully covered his mouth with his hand, looking sickened. "I—"

Ichiru looked at him silently for a moment, and then warm, familiar arms were around his neck, pulling him close.

"Zero, don't be upset," Ichiru whispered. Zero stood, shocked, in his twin's embrace. "I could see your thirst was gone the moment you came in." His arms tightened. "I woke up half an hour ago, and you were gone. I was worried. But you're _okay_."

Zero shoved Ichiru away, a feeling of horror welling up in his gut. His eyes were wide, wild. "I don't _want_ to be!" he yelled. "I don't want to feel okay because I drank his blood. _I don't want to be a monster!_"

Ichiru places his hands on either side of Zero's face and drew him close. He rested his forehead against his twin's and closed his eyes, a calm smile on his face. "Don't be upset, Zero. It's okay. I love you however you are."

Zero didn't realize he was crying until he felt Ichiru brushing the tears away.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, my.**

**Ew nasty, why did Ichiru have to kiss him to figure out Zero bit him?  
Obvsly, that was the funner approach. This whole chapter was a fun approach. :D ****I am a perv. *leers***

**A note on the pureblood: I haven't said who is giving Ichiru blood. Secret for now :x but it'll get more obvious later. Well, hopefully, lmao.**

**Next update...I have no idea, kids. It's written, but I like to stay several chapters ahead of what's posted. We'll see :].**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm so sorry for mistakes. No beta x.x**


	5. Chapter 5: This Love

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm already burning at the stake for making people wait so long. Hopefully you're desire to read more will make you save me :3. **

**_Zero_: Nope, I think you're good right there.  
_HereIGoAgain: -.-_**

**(I think I've found a perfect Kaname/Zero song. "End of Me" by Apocalyptica. It's the quote in the beginning and where I get the chapter title from.)**

* * *

_"__This love this love_  
_Is gonna be the end of me."_

**x**

**Chapter 5:_ THIS LOVE_**

Zero woke the next morning feeling better than he'd felt in years. But when he understood why there was not a burning dryness in his throat, he flinched and sat up abruptly, his fingers curling into fists.

Beside him, Ichiru stirred, but his eyes remained closed, his breathing even. Zero passed a hand over his face wearily. At least it was Saturday. No classes to deal with. Surely Kaname would have let the Chairman know about…well, some of what happened last night. Zero's face burned in shame. Crap. Crap, how was he supposed to even have the will to get out of bed now?

There was a soft knock at his door. "Zero?"

Zero's eyes widened. _Yuuki_? What was she…?

Zero glanced at Ichiru, then quickly slipped off the bed, taking care not to jostle his brother. He then realized he was still wearing his blood stained shirt.

Damn it all!

He grabbed the robe Ichiru always wore after a shower that was draped over his empty bed and slipped it on over his clothes, quickly tying it shut. Taking a deep, quiet breath, he opened the door.

Yuuki stood outside his room dressed in a white skirt and a purple sweater, her hands clasped nervously at her front. A relieved smile broke out on her face when she saw Zero.

"Are you okay, Zero?" she whispered.

"I'm fine," Zero said shortly. Yuuki's smile faltered a little, but she reached out to gently touch his arm.

"Are you sure? I was worried, yesterday…"

"I know. I just had…I was feeling kinda sick. Sorry I made you do patrol by yourself. Did anyone bother you?"

"I'm fine, Zero," Yuuki said quickly. She glanced over Zero's shoulder. "I didn't wake Ichiru, did I?"

"No, he's still sleeping."

"Is he feeling better?"

"Yeah." Zero shifted a bit on his feet, his eyebrows creased as he gazed at Yuuki. Why…why did he have to be what he was…?

Kaname. _It's Kaname's fault!_

"Yuuki…"

"Ze—what?" Yuuki gasped as Zero pulled her against him in a sudden, tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Zero…"

"I…" He hugged her tighter and heard her gasp a little. "Yuuki…I'm sorry."

Yuuki struggled against his arms. "Zero, something is wrong…!"

Zero pulled back, holding her shoulders tightly in his hands. Yuuki stared at him, her eyes wide and shining.

Taking him by surprise, she reached out and gently placed her hand on his cheek. "You can tell me anything, Zero. Please…remember that. You can tell me anything!"

Zero closed his eyes. "I know you say that." He smiled at her a little brokenly. "Thank you…Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled uncertainly. "Zero, please. I can see something is wrong."

"Yuuki…I can't—"

"Kiryuu-kun! You're up!"

Zero grit his teeth and straightened to glare at the Chairman who was positively bouncing toward his room. Yuuki smiled sheepishly at her foster father. "Hello, Chairman."

The Chairman pat Yuuki on the head. "Daddy, you can call me daddy—"

"Can you shut up? You're going to wake the whole dorm," Zero snapped.

The Chairman pouted. He turned to Yuuki. "Will Yuuki please go check out a ruckus going on near the wall by the Moon Dorm? Some Day Class girls are—"

"I'm on it!" Yuuki said, punching her first into the air. She smiled at Zero. "I'll see you later, Zero!"

The Chairman watched her go, then turned to Zero, his face abruptly serious.

"Kiryuu-kun—"

"Shut up. I really don't want to hear it."

"I talked to Kaname."

"Shut up!"

The Chairman pressed his fingers together, making puppy eyes at Zero. "And here Kiryuu-kun is telling me to lower _my_ voice."

"I don't want to hear anything that has to even do with the bastard!" Zero hissed.

The Chairman pursed his lips, looking childishly disappointed. He cocked his head at Zero. "You must feel better—"

BAM.

"Oww!" The Chairman covered his face with his hands from his position on the floor where Zero had knocked him.

"Please shut up. You're voice is annoying," Zero snarled, then backed into his room, slamming the door shut with a violent anger.

**x**

Ichiru told Zero he was feeling better, and he said he'd be going out to town with friends that day. He didn't invite Zero to come along—he knew that was one of the last things his brother wanted.

Zero lay sprawled out on his bed for who knew how long. Physically, he felt wonderful. Strong, powerful—in control.

Emotionally, he was an absolute wreck. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, and he felt like seriously just killing himself to end this freaking misery.

But he couldn't leave Ichiru like that. And he couldn't leave Yuuki to deal with the pain she'd stupidly feel. And he couldn't leave Ka—

Zero's eyes snapped open.

_Who?_

Zero groaned.

_I need some air._

Yes, that'd be good. Air…And he had to wash those clothes from last night. Yeah.

Something to fucking do. Rubbing his head, Zero grabbed both his and Ichiru's dirty clothes, swinging the laundry bag over his shoulder.

His denim clad legs made soft whooshing sounds as they brushed against each other. When Zero reached the laundry room, he was grateful to see there was no queue. Quietly, he separated the darks from the lights. He stuck in the light clothes first, wanting to get the blood off of that shirt as soon as possible. He might have to throw it out.

Ugh, whatever.

Shutting the laundry room door roughly behind him, Zero quickly made his way out of the boy's dorm, feeling an inkling of relief when outside air hit him. The sun felt good, and he was grateful that he still enjoyed that human aspect.

_(they are creatures of the night)_

Zero leisurely walked down the path towards the lake, ignoring the few Academy students he passed. He found a comfortable spot of grass and leaned against a tree, gazing out across the lake with troubled eyes.

Was…was Kaname right? Will it be impossible for me to ignore the thirst, now that I've tasted blood?

Zero touched his lips. He blushed again, remembering the events of the night before.

What the hell had that been, anyway?

It wasn't like…what the hell, he wasn't- _gay_. Kaname wasn't gay! He was the most un-gay person Zero had ever met!

_He's also a vampire._

Zero's eyes widened as he thought.

That's right. Vampires don't care about gender or relation at all. Two siblings could get married and no one would blink an eye.

It's because they're animals. Just beasts in human form.

_Yeah, and now you are too._

Zero slammed his head back against the tree trunk he was sitting by and closed his eyes. "Shit…"

It's not like…Zero hated gay people or anything like that at all. He'd just never thought of himself as one.

And it wasn't like this—Zero hated to call it a relationship—disgusting thing that he and Kaname had was normal.

It probably happened because of…this connection. That Kaname forced on them.

Zero put his elbow on his propped up knee, resting his face in a hand.

Shit. I really made an idiot of myself. That can never happen again. Never. How the frikkin' hell am I supposed to look at Kaname now?

Aah…

_I hate him. I hate him…_

**x**

"Zero."

Zero's eyes fluttered open, meeting wide, worried brown eyes.

"Yuuki?"

"Zero, why didn't you stay in your room and sleep? You could have…hurt yourself out here!"

Zero glanced around, then looked at Yuuki incredulously. "Hurt myself? I was sleeping."

Yuuki frowned at his flat tone. "Yeah! But you could have rolled into the lake and drowned."

"Assuming splashing into the water wouldn't have woken me up," Zero said, standing. He really didn't want to talk to her now.

Yuuki scowled. "Just go, you dummy. Go sleep in your proper bed."

"Whatever."

Yuuki frowned some more and turned. "Um, Zero—Ah! Kaname-senpai?"

Zero almost tripped over himself. He in fact plowed into Yuuki, who cried out and grunted, pushing Zero back into a standing position. "Are you okay? Ah, Kaname-senpai, how are you?" She was torn between making sure Zero wasn't about to fall over and bowing to Kaname.

"I'm fine, Yuuki," Zero snapped, pushing her off him.

Yuuki huffed, shooting him a look out of the corner of her eyes. She looked up at Kaname nervously. "Kaname-senpai, how—how are you?"

"I'm fine, Yuuki," Kaname said softly. He walked forward and gently touched the side of her face. Zero looked away, feeling inexplicably furious. "I just came here for some night air."

"Oh—oh then, we were just leaving!" Yuuki said, her eyes widening. She smiled at him nervously. "Goodnight, Kaname-senpai."

She quickly made her way past him. Zero followed stiffly, refusing to meet Kaname's gaze. He hesitated a split second, before disappearing into the trees after Yuuki.

**x**

He could hear how fast Yuuki's breath was coming as he followed her through the trees.

"Why do you like him so much?" Zero asked quietly before he could stop himself.

Yuuki stopped walking and Zero nearly plowed into her again. She fingered her skirt nervously, then looked back at Zero.

"He saved my life, Zero."

He took mine.

"I owe him everything…"

He owes me everything.

Yuuki squeezed her eyes shut, and Zero was alarmed to see she was suddenly crying. _Damn_! "But…he's so far away, Zero. I don't know how to get close to him. I don't think I can. He…he is part of a whole other world. One I'm not a part of." She opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "How can I even try to amount to him? He…he's beyond my reach. I…" Yuuki hugged herself. "I feel like I'm always reaching, but he's just always too far away. He—" Yuuki hung her head, covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Zero. I didn't mean…" She laughed, brushing away her tears. "That was stupid. Let's go, huh?" She turned to continue walking, hiding her face from Zero.

He stared at her. How was it fair that someone as good as Yuuki was being pulled in by Kaname? He squeezed his eyes shut. Kaname obviously loved Yuuki. His eyes said that so clearly…Yuuki was just too blind to see.

Zero's gut clenched. His head swam dizzily.

His neck suddenly throbbed painfully, and he clutched it, surprised.

Why…?

_"Yuuki…"_

Zero's eyes widened. Kaname? His voice?

Zero shivered, putting a hand to his head. But Kaname's voice remained out of his head after that, and he wondered if he was out of his mind.

Really, that was the more likely scenario.

**x**

Zero blinked, his eyelashes making a soft thrumming sound as they brushed against his pillow case. He frowned against the cloth, wondering what had woken him this time.

"…bit me bother you?"'

What…what the hell was Kaname doing in his room?

"No. Can you leave before he wakes up?"

Ichiru's voice, whispering harshly.

The hell is going on? Zero inwardly grumbled, his stomach flipping. God, if only Kaname would listen to Ichiru.

Kaname unsurprisingly ignored Ichiru's request. "I wanted to talk to him."

"He's exhausted. Get out!"'

"When did he fall asleep?"

"I don't know. He was sleeping when I got here. _Leave_."'

"How was he coming back into the room last night?"

Silence. Zero's face was flaming in anger and mortification.

"Get the fuck out," Ichiru hissed.

Kaname chuckled. "Ichiru, this protective act is quite endearing."

"Act?"

"You can never live up to what Zero did, though. You realize that? Unless you died for him." Kaname laughed softly again. "I admit, I'd love to see that."

There was a dull slapping sound, and then heavy, furious breathing.

Zero sat up, ditching the sleeping act.

Ichiru was leaning in towards Kaname, his fist caught in Kaname's hand. Ichiru whirled around when he heard the rustle of blankets, but Kaname had already been looking at the hunter, and Zero had a feeling the pureblood had known the second he'd woken up.

"Zero!" Ichiru exclaimed, backing away from Kaname. "He knocked and just walked in. Zero, you need to sleep—"

Zero glared at Kaname. "What the hell are you playing at? You got what you wanted, didn't you?" He bared his teeth. "I bit you. Now leave me the hell alone. Leave Ichiru alone." Zero stood, grabbing Ichiru and yanking him back. "Stop harassing him."

Kaname looked at Ichiru over Zero's shoulder. "This is what genuine, sincere protection looks like."

Ichiru hissed behind Zero, who grit his teeth.

"Get out," Zero growled.

"Come with me."

Ichiru grabbed at Zero's arm. "Zero—"

Kaname looked calmly at Zero. "Zero, I need to talk to you."

Zero stared at him, then slowly pulled his arm out of Ichiru's grasp. "Ichiru, I'll be right back."

Ichiru glared at Kaname, who smirked, letting Zero walk ahead of him out to the room.

"Let's go outside," Kaname said quietly behind Zero.

Zero grunted in response. He led Kaname to a spot outside under the shade of some trees. He leaned against one and crossed his arms, looking at Kaname defiantly.

Kaname turned, looking into the trees, his eyes guarded. "It's about Yuuki."

That took Zero by surprise. His eyes widened a fraction. "Yuuki?"

Kaname looked back at Zero. "You must realize that I've been trusting you enough be close to her."

Zero tensed. He knew where this was headed.

"But you've finally succumbed. And she is going to be even more tempting than usual."

Zero snarled, "I'm not going to ever hurt Yuuki."

"You weren't ever going to bite me, either."

He might as well have slapped Zero. He clenched his hands into fists.

Kaname brushed his hair away from his eyes, and Zero was momentarily distracted by the way it fell, brushing softly against his pale cheeks.

Fuck.

"She does not belong to you, so I am warning you that you will have to control yourself around her."

That sentence felt like a dozen knives digging into Zero skin. He grabbed onto the one thing he could argue with. "_Belong?_ Not everyone belongs to you, _Kaname_."

Kaname turned and before Zero knew it, a hand was under his chin, tilting his head up. Kaname's lips brushed against Zero's cheek, nearing his ear. "You really think so?"

Zero shivered, involuntarily. "G-get off."

He felt Kaname's lips curve into a smile. "Of course." He pulled back, waving his hand nonchalantly in farewell. "I'll see you later…"

**x**

Ichiru was lying in his bed when Zero returned to the room. He didn't say anything or turn, but Zero could tell he wasn't sleeping.

Zero looked at him for a moment, then slipped into his own bed without a word.

* * *

**A/N: _Kind of _a filler chapter (I'll fix mistakes later, sorry! I just wanted to get this chapter up and out of my way) but the story will be picking up shortly. Hopefully. But uwah, Zero is so cute secretly wanting Kaname and being jealous n stuff x3.**

**Right. My plan for this story is so sketchy so I'm winging it a lot. I usually do that well enough, so if there are inconsistencies, bear with me- enjoy the ride. :)). It'll be fun and smexy, that's a promise.**

**The wait for the next chapter won't be as long. Promise, promise (again, a promise.) I'll even try and get chapter6 ready for publishing tonight. :3 If I'm up to it. I just got my wisdom teeth removed and let me tell you...not fun.**

**Soo to tempt you to come back...what's up with Ichiru? Will Zero ever be smexed up again? (pah, OF COURSE.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing Left

**A/N: Quick update, hoorah! **

**Quotes and chapter title from the song "End of Me" by Apocalyptica. Did you look that one up? It's real good, I tell ya.**

* * *

_"Take away your broken misery  
I can't always erase your memory.__"_

**x**

**Chapter 6: _NOTHING LEFT_**

Tuesday morning, Zero knew if he ever planned on leaving his bedroom, he had to get his ass out of there _today_.

The Chairman let him skip a day—he'd let him skip all week, if that's what Zero desired.

And Zero did desire to skip it—he just wanted to stay alone. It was all he wanted.

But Yuuki had stopped by Monday evening, right before patrol duty. She was painfully worried for Zero, and he was beginning to wonder if maybe telling her was such a horrible idea…

_She doesn't have a problem with_ Kaname _being a vampire…_

Yeah, but Yuuki adored Kaname. No, Zero couldn't tell Yuuki. He just had to keep on lying.

But he hated lying to her. Hence, the reason he was sitting in the back of the classroom on Tuesday. He paid no attention to whatever the teacher was talking about—the only thing that made this pointless class worth it was Yuuki's occasional glances back at him, her relieved, happy smiles.

"I'm glad Zero is here to help me with the Day Class girls!" Yuuki chattered happily at the end of their last class. "They don't' listen to me as well as you."

"You show no assertiveness."

Yuuki made a face at him. "You're just scary to them."

Zero rolled his eyes, and hid a smile as he watched Yuuki zoom ahead of him to push back the screaming Day Class girls.

Honestly, would they _ever_ grow up?

The gates opened and the girls all around went totally berserk. Zero stepped forward, his mere glowering presence making the girls near him quiet down and take several steps back.

The gates opened and the Night Class stepped out. Aidou waltz in front of the white clad group like usual, waving, winking, and sending the Day Class girls into an absolute frenzy.

Zero glared at him blackly, keeping his gaze trained on the blonde head and away from the dark head of wavy, silken strands that was close behind.

But he was suddenly taken aback by a creeping chill crawling up the back of his neck.

_Shit! What the hell?_

Zero whirled around, his hunter senses going haywire. He glanced back, catching Yuuki's eye. "Stay here," he ordered her.

"Zero—" she said, but he was already running, pushing past the Night Class students towards their dorms and the forest around it. His breath came easy, and he felt incredibly strong. _He hated that._

_But more importantly, why- or even _how_ the hell was a thing like that in here?_ Cross would have told Yuuki and Zero beforehand if it was supposed to be there, that he was sure of.

He reached the trees three times faster than he normally would have and picked up his speed easily. When he burst into the clearing where it was, the Bloody Rose was out and ready.

The vampire turned very calmly to look at him. Zero's finger twitched on the trigger. It was female; she had dark hair that hung loose, nearly brushing her waist. The tight shirt she wore was ripped and bloody in some places, as were her black leggings.

Zero narrowed his eyes. She was a vampire—a vampire on the verge of turning into a Level E.

Just like him.

She was young, a year or two older than him, at most. She tilted her head back and cut her eyes to Zero's, a smile forming on her mouth.

"Kiryuu, are you?"

Zero took a step forward. "What do you want?"

She turned fluidly to face him head on. "I want to deliver something."

Zero's grip on the Bloody Rose stayed firm. "Don't play games with me, vampire."

She laughed. "You spit out the word vampire so venomously—as if you weren't one yourself."

She walked closer to him, ignoring the lethal weapon Zero kept directed at her head. She stopped right in front of the barrel and rested her hand on his wrist. "So hypocritical, especially when you've fed so recently—so _well, _too."

Zero nearly pulled the trigger back but a familiar voice spoke behind him, startling him out of his abrupt rage.

"So he managed to sneak you onto the campus," Kaname said distastefully. "What message is he sending?"

The girl's eyes widened momentarily before a grin split her face; her fangs were stained red. Zero now had enough reason to put a bullet in her head.

"Kaname Kuran," she purred, casually pulling a piece of her fraying shirt off, revealing her left hip. "My master told me you'd come to me." She flipped her jagged bangs out of her eyes; they glowed red. "He wanted to remind you time is running out."

Kaname's expression didn't flicker. "That's all?"

She absentmindedly ran a finger down her neck. "I think so." Her eyes slid over to Zero. She smirked. "He'd be glad to see you've finally tamed your special pet."

Zero clenched his teeth, about to fire when her eyes connected with his, cunning and devilish. "I'm Ayako, Zero. It was nice meeting you." She grinned coyly, again revealing her bloodstained fangs.

Zero pulled the trigger but the bullet only whizzed through a flurry of bats—all that was left in the clearing.

Zero cursed and rounded on Kaname. "Who the hell was that? How did she get in?"

Kaname said shortly, "Family visit."

Zero considered pressing the matter, then remembered he didn't care. He whirled around and left quickly.

**x**

What bothered Zero most about that random, solo invasion of Cross Academy wasn't how Ayako had gotten in, or how she'd left so quickly. I wasn't even the stupid message she'd left Kaname.

It was the fact that he had let her get away at all.

All vampire were rotten, no exceptions. For anyone.

**x**

Kaname drew the curtains around his bed and lay down against the merciful, yielding mattress. He breathed in deeply, thinking of Yuuki. Thinking of Zero.

Rido believed he had made the first move by sending Ayako with that pointless reminder.

He had not. Kaname was aware of everything—he was aware that that time would come—and he had prepared. He was ready for it.

But…Zero.

Putting him to such abrasive use—he'd never be forgiven.

Kaname closed his eyes, his fingers kneading into the covers. He had succumbed to passion four years ago, creating a weakness for himself. That weakness would try to be exploited, but as to when, Kaname couldn't be sure. He passed his hand through his air with an impatient sigh. He would pay in full for giving into emotion. His present actions were just more sins to add to the pile.

_What he'd done…he couldn't explain. Just as he could never understand why Zero made him feel so…_

_He really hadn't wanted to see him die. Inexplicably. He barely knew him, then._

_But he wanted him to live._

Now, Kaname felt that he knew what had overcome him that night. Something he didn't want to name.

His senses prickled and he felt the vague presence of something unwelcome. He debated sending someone to check the grounds, but thought better of it, knowing he'd better go himself.

**x**

_Something about this vampire seemed different. _More_. She was more. He'd sensed this feeling with one other person._

_Zero tugged on Ichiru's hand, eager to get his little brother out of her red gaze._

But she was different.

**x**

_Blood assaulted all of Zero's senses in the worst way. God—_God_—everywhere. It was _everywhere_._

_His stomach heaved as the smell of it assaulted his nostrils—the disgusting, metallic taste coated his tongue. The thick, dark liquid drenched his clothes, dripping down his fingers. His own blood rushed in his ears, dizzying him. He saw red._

**x**

Ichiru closed his textbook and rested his cheek against his hand. He looked back at Zero's bed, where his brother lay, his hand gripping his neck, his eyes in another world, pained and miserable.

"What are you thinking of, Zero?" Ichiru whispered quietly.

Sleep was beginning to drag down at Zero's eyelids, surely about to take him away to the memory that tormented him more than any other. But Zero's lips moved, unconsciously forming a name that made Ichiru's eyes flash.

_"Kaname."_

Ichiru stood up, his hands curling into fists. Usually, when Zero fell asleep looking like that, Ichiru would go to keep his brother awake long enough to ease his mind of the torment assaulting it, chasing away the nightmares for one night.

Ichiru glanced at the clock in their room, grabbed his coat, and quietly left their room, taking care to shut the door with as little noise as possible.

"_Sweet dreams, Zero_."

**x**

_Her nails sliced through his mother's neck effortlessly. Zero held back the bile in his throat and shoved Ichiru into the hallway, running to the last room and pulling him in. He tried not to give away his terror—his_ fury_—with his trembling._

_"Zero," Ichiru whispered._

_"It's okay, Ichiru," Zero said quickly. There was a thud from the living room. A cry of rage from his father. Zero pushed Ichiru toward the window. "Ichiru, you've—you—I know you're sick but you have to run—!"_

_Ichiru didn't move. Zero squeezed his arm. "Ichiru!"_

_Another dull thud. Zero's heart stopped._

_Ichiru broke out of Zero's limp grasp and ran—towards the door_.

_"_Ichiru_!" Zero cried. "**Stop**!"_

_And then—Hio Shizuka was behind him, her nails lightly tickling his throat._

_They were wet with fresh blood._

_"Such a darling…little_ thing_!"_

_She dragged her nails down the front of his neck as she snarled the last word, cutting deeper as she sliced open his small, heaving chest._

_Zero clenched his teeth, his body jerking. Shizuka hissed, sounding delighted. "What endurance." She grabbed the back of his neck and threw him as easily as if he were a rag doll._

_Zero slammed into the wall hard, a small cry involuntarily escaping his lips._

_"There we are," Shizuka murmured._

_Zero lay crumpled on the ground, unable to move. Ichiru—where was he? _Where was he?

_Shizuka's feet came into his line of vision. Zero bared his teeth, then lunged, focused on occupying her attention to give Ichiru—if he was, God forbid, alive—a chance to escape._

_Shizuka easily avoided the lunge. She absentmindedly looked out the window, seeming to forget about everything present for a few seconds. Tears dripped down her face. She looked immensely pained, completely enraged._

_Zero didn't give himself a chance to see this. The minute she'd snapped out of reality, Zero had made a mad dash for the door—he needed weapons, something to **fight** with._

_He couldn't hold back what came up in his throat when he walked into carnage Shizuka had made of his parents._

_How was it possible for two people to hold so much blood?_

_"What are you doing, Zero Kiryuu?"_

_She was back, and sounded amused._

She's crazy_, Zero thought frantically. Dry heaving, Zero bent and pulled his father's sword from his dead, bloodied hands and turned to glare at Shizuka. He hoped desperately Ichiru hadn't come through this room. He hoped he was okay._

_"If only your twin was as amusing," Shizuka lilted._

_"What have you done to him?" Zero screamed, choking back his own blood._

_A wicked smile flickered across Shizuka's lips._

_Her breath was at his ear. Zero turned, swinging. His eyes widened in pain, but he refused to make any noise when she twisted the sword from his grip in a way that snapped his wrist and several fingers._

_Then her nails were in his stomach, twisting, pulling, gripping._

_"Ugh," Zero's groan came out thick with blood. "Ichi—ru…"_

_"Humans," Shizuka murmured. Her voice was melancholy._

_Zero snarled suddenly, shoving against the woman's unyielding body. "Better than filthy **murdering** dirt like you! **Where is Ichiru?** If you hurt him…!"_

_Shizuka hissed, ripping her nails from his body and Zero's toes were barely brushing the ground before she threw him again. His body crashed through the glass window and he landed in the front yard with an unforgiving crunch in the biting snow._

_Zero couldn't move, save for his body's trembling._

_Someone knelt beside him in the snow. A hand touched his side. Something else in his body broke._

_He was minutes from ending up like his parents._

_Death. Death wasn't a fear of his. Not his own death. **He** deserved death. For causing Ichiru to…_

_At least he would die fighting a vampire, like his parents had._

_He just needed to know that Ichiru was okay._

_"Zero!"_

_Blood dripped out of Zero's mouth as he shifted his gaze to the broken window his body and crashed through._

_"Ich—" Zero's voice broke. _No_._

_"Run ….Ichiru!" Zero gasped._

_He choked and spat out thick, red, metallic liquid. Oh, it was disgusting. What was left of his stomach heaved, sickened._

_Ichiru gazed at Zero steadily, then a small smile flickered across his lips._

_He was suddenly gone from the window. Zero's eyes widened, feeling horrified, lost, confused. A few moments later, small fingers sifted through his matted hair._

_"Zero," he heard._

_"Ichiru!" Zero suddenly couldn't feel all the broken parts of his body. He pushed himself into a standing position, blocking his brother from the monster._

_"You're so predictable," Ichiru whispered, touching Zero's arm lightly._

_Shizuka leaned forward. "Get away!" Zero snarled. He trembled. He was positive at least one of his legs was broken. Bone…you weren't supposed to see bone, were you? His vision swam. "**Now**!"_

_"Oh," Shizuka smiled. "I suppose I've had enough fun." She paused, looked around, then breathed minutely. There was suddenly a dark blur by her neck, and then a red stain blossomed on her chest._

_"Kaname," she whispered, her eyes widening. She tilted her head back. A fresh bite mark was on her neck. "How surprising of you."_

_She burst apart beautifully, shimmering shards that blinded Zero's fading vision. Ichiru made a desperate, strangled noise from behind Zero, a noise Zero didn't think he had the strength to interpret._

_Slowly revealed behind the fading remains of Hio Shizuka was a creature even more beautiful and dangerous looking than she._

_It was a young boy who looked about the same age as Zero. He was dressed in a long brown coat and silky, dark hair framed a pale, lovely face._

_A face Zero knew. He recoiled._

_His eyes were red, a red that matched_ _the blood on his lips. He wiped his mouth clean, dropping something dark and bloody from his other hand._

Beautiful! _Zero snarled._

_He was the same!_

_He was no different from her!_

_"Get **back**!" Zero's voice came out soft and weak._

_He was suddenly aware that Ichiru was no longer immediately near. He turned and saw his brother shivering violently several yards back, crouched in the snow._

_"Leave him alone," Zero whispered to the pureblood, Kuran Kaname._

_Kaname slowly approached Zero. His eyes narrowed, his expression twisting as he took Zero's appearance in. Zero would have flinched had he the energy when he felt a hand on his cheek._

_"Zero Kiryuu," Kaname murmured softly._

_Zero's glare was fierce, unforgiving, full of hate. "Vampire," he hissed, more blood welling up from his insides and dripping from his mouth. His vision suddenly spun, going in and out of focus, and he was once more aware of how broken he was._

_—lips._

_Gentle lips caught his blood, and tasted. Soft lips pressed against his as more blood continued to gurgle up, and new blood entered Zero's mouth. It was thick and inhuman and strengthening—Zero choked at the intrusion, his body sinking against Kaname's as he whimpered._

_In need. In horror. In grief. In pain._

_In desperation._

_Zero gasped shallowly when the pressure left his mouth, and a small burst of random strength pumped through him, keeping his heart weakly pumping. But Zero knew it couldn't last. No human could survive these injuries._

_And then he felt a sharp, piercing pain on the right side of his neck._

_Zero screamed, cutting himself off as the cry made the pain sharper. Hands were at his back and a warm body at his front, and Zero felt trapped and secure and _enclosed_._

_He wanted out. As the pureblood's poison entered his bloodstream, Zero felt the raw power taking over his humanity. His bones began to mend, his internal body rearranged itself back to proper form._

_"St-stop!" Zero's voice came out high pitched, cracking horribly._

**_This can't be happening._**

_But Zero could feel the change already. He began to struggle fiercely, grunting_ _and he screamed again, the cry echoing loudly amidst the wreckage._

_Kaname sunk his teeth into Zero's neck even harder before lifting his head. Zero felt lips on his neck for a brief moment. He roughly shoved at the Kuran. His vision spun, vertigo engulfing him. He was suddenly lying in the snow, without having recalled falling._

_He was, however, acutely aware of the two sharp points inside his mouth, alien and strange and aching._

_Vampire fangs. Desiring blood._

_Zero didn't see the point in screaming. It was too late._

_But he wanted to scream._

_He wanted to scream._

**x**

_"Your rescue.  
My undo."_


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Pieces

**A/N: Hello! I'm really sorry for the wait... The past month has been chaotic. Someone I was close to passed away, and then I had a brand new nephew born, and then I was out of town...and THEN I found this old notebook in which I had written a big old summary of this story maybe two years ago! A summary of which I'd forgotten about and started to branch away from. BUT. I found it in time. And so I had to go back and rewrite a couple chapters, but it's all good :). **

**Briefly, I'd like to address Yuuki's role in this story. Some of you (and believe me, I understand) seem kind of annoyed with Zero (and Kaname) liking her so much. This IS a Kaname/Zero fic, isn't it?  
It is, don't worry. But Yuuki is still very important to both of them (yeah, yeah, it's unfortunate), and her importance to them plays a big role in the relationship. So bear with her, along with me. You'll eventually get my intention (I hope). Please and thank you. And thank you so much for the reviews. They inspire me to keep writing.  
**

******Random information you might like the know: The flashback in this chapter is a continuation from the flashback near the end of Chapter 3.  
**

******(I found another great song by Apocalyptica (ft Lacey Sturm hearts♥) that fits this take of Kaname/Zero. It's what this chapter's quote is from, and will probably be used for future quotes. Song title is the chapter title ;])  
**

* * *

_"Too late  
This is not the answer.  
I need to pack it in."_

**x**_  
_

**Chapter 7: _BROKEN PIECES  
_**

Her eyes gleamed red in the darkness of the night. Several yards away, the young sleeping princess patrolled, alone. Kiryuu was foolish letting his emotions control him so, and he didn't realize how much danger he put her in by not walking with her. The girl couldn't sense Ayako like the boy could, but she certainly felt _some_ dangerous presence, and her pace quickened as she walked by Ayako's hiding place. A bloodthirsty grin broke across Ayako's face and she leaned forward. _That blood smelt delicious—_

_Not yet, pretty. Soon, but remember why you are there._

Ayako relaxed, reluctantly letting the girl walk by untouched.

Several minutes later, another set of footsteps sounded, but from the brush around Ayako, not the path in front of her. She turned just as he pushed his way through a clump of bushes.

"How is he?"

"Much better, but I expect he'll start feeling it again in a few days."

A slow smirk wound its way across Ayako's face. "Then soon."

A very slight pause, but Ayako picked up on it. "Three nights from now."

Ayako giggled. "That guy is so convinced he knows what my master is planning, but this will rattle him a bit."

"He must sense you here."

She scoffed, still smiling. "Maybe, but he still doesn't—"

_Leave. _

Ayako scowled. "We have to go. How annoying." She turned, but before she took off, she looked back. "Remember who you're loyal to."

Ichiru's eyes were cold. "I remember."

**x**

Zero awoke with a loud gasp, shooting up in the bed, desperately trying to shake the dream off of him and meanwhile his hunter senses were poking and prodding at him like needles, telling him something was wrong. He let out a pained groan, and then hands were immediately on his face, pushing his damp hair off his forehead, cool lips pressing against his hot cheek.

"It's okay," Ichiru murmured to Zero, holding him close. Zero resisted for a second. Something had woken him up, but the reason was fading fast, and Zero was still unsteady from the dream. He closed his eyes and allowed his brother to hold him, the sound of Ichiru's voice easing the trembling in his body. Fingers splayed against his cheeks, and Zero frowned.

"Ichiru, your fingers are freezing…"

"I'm all right. You're just hot."

Zero pushed himself into a sitting position and touched Ichiru's cheek with the back of his hand. "Is it too cold in here for you? Here, get under the covers—"

He stopped short when Ichiru placed both hands on either side of his face and smiled at him. "_Zero_. Please, relax."

"But maybe you're—"

"_Fine_. Better than you, at any rate. Please, lie down and go back to sleep."

Zero slowly lowered himself back into bed, reluctantly letting the issue drop. His eyes flickered toward the coat thrown carelessly on his twin's bed, and he wondered what had driven Ichiru to be outside so early in the morning.

"Ichiru—"

Ichiru cut him off with tender look, brushing his bangs back from his tormented eyes. "I love you, Zero."

**x**

The surprise on Yuuki's face was evident when she stepped out of her dormitory and found Zero waiting for her.

Yori touched Yuuki's arm and said, "I'll see you in class," leaving Yuuki standing in front of Zero.

Zero sighed. "I thought I'd walk you to class."

Yuuki's eyes widened in the slightest, but she looked like she was hiding back a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Zero said shortly, turning on his heel and not looking back to see if Yuuki was walking with him or not.

Yuuki trotted to catch up with him. "I hope you don't feel bad about me patrolling alone, because last night was a snap. I even stopped some Day Class girls—"

Zero suddenly tuned out, the reason why he'd woken up last night rushing back at him like a runaway train. A vampire. _That same vampire_, Ayako! What the hell, how could he have not gone out and done something about it? And Yuuki had been—

"You were okay?" Zero said, cutting off Yuuki mid-sentence. She blinked. "What?"

"Did…anything weird happen last night?"

Yuuki opened her mouth, then shut it, and Zero knew she was about to brush off something. "Yuuki," he said dangerously. "Tell me."

Yuuki frowned at him. "It wasn't much. I just felt really…weird, just for a moment. I couldn't place it though."

_She must have had some sort of trance on her, numbing her presence to anyone. She couldn't have hurt, Yuuki—_

Zero stepped forward, partly blocking Yuuki, forcing her to come to an abrupt stop. "Zero, what—"

He leaned forward, brushing her hair back from her neck, his eyes sweeping the pale skin for any bitemarks.

His fangs suddenly throbbed in a painful way, and he gasped, stepping back.

Yuuki was looking at him, bewildered, a faint pink tinge on her cheeks. "Zero?"

He turned around and began walking again. "Just making sure you weren't bitten or anything."

He glanced at her over his shoulder. If a vampire had bitten her and then erased her memories, it was likely that it had healed her neck too. But Zero didn't sense _anything_ off about her, and she looked fine. He'd have to trust his instincts and hope she was okay.

_Why hadn't he gone out looking yesterday?_

He internally scowled. _I am pathetic_. No way in hell could he continue on like this, letting stupid nightmares and dreams keep him from protecting Yuuki when she could very possibly be in danger.

She was next to him again, chattering away about who knew what, most likely sensing that whatever had just happened Zero would rather drop. He smiled fondly, unable to stop the curve of his lips, and pulled her against his side in a brusque embrace.

"Thank you."

**x**

The sun's setting rays bled through the curtains in the Moon Dormitory, irking the vampires who were getting ready to head off to their night classes.

"We need thicker curtains," Aido grumbled to his cousin who ignored him as usual.

Takuma looked over his shoulder at Kaname, was seated alone in the cluster of chairs in the middle of the room. He walked over to his friend and plopped down in the empty space next to him.

Kaname acknowledged his presence with a flick of the eyes. Takuma leaned forward. "What is it, Kaname?"

Kaname looked towards the shaded windows. "Has Ichiou contacted you?"

Takuma was startled. "Grandfather…? No. He hasn't." He paused, then, "Why, Kaname?"

Kaname uncrossed his legs and leaned forward slightly. He said nothing.

Takuma was unafraid to press on. "This is about yesterday. And last night. She was only here briefly. And Yuuki—"

"Was alone, and very close to her. And _she_ was meeting someone."

His tone was short and cool. Takuma's eyes darkened. "Meeting—"

Kaname cut him off by standing up. "It's time to go."

The other vampires in the room fell silent at Kaname's actions and proceeded to open the front doors that would lead them into the twilight.

"You know, you aren't alone, Kaname," Takuma said quietly to him.

Kaname appreciated the gesture, as untrue as it was.

**x**

It felt like a daily goal, avoiding Kaname's eyes. But when the vampires stepped through the gates, Zero found himself seeking out Kaname. Surely he had also realized Ayako had been on the grounds last night.

The moment Zero found Kaname's face, the pureblood's gazed turned from Yuuki to meet Zero's eyes. Kaname's eyes were blank, his gaze revealing absolutely nothing. Zero resisted the urge to furrow his brow. Kaname was thinking about a lot, then.

Before he could help himself, Zero's gaze dropped to Kaname's neck, nearly completely hidden by the Night Class uniform.

Zero sharply turned back around, feeling a dull ache in his fangs. Dear God, it was already starting again.

It was never going to end, was it?

**x**

"Yuuki will be happy you're going with her tonight," Ichiru said, turning in his desk chair to look at Zero.

"She's happy about everything," Zero muttered.

Ichiru touch a finger to his lips, failing to hide his smile. "Don't pretend you don't like her." There was a pause. "What a scary face, Zero!"

Zero rolled his eyes and checked the chain on his Bloody Rose, making sure it was still intact, and pointedly ignoring Ichiu's searching gaze.

"Ah, someone has a crush; I knew it from the beginning, you know," Ichiru taunted, his smile full-blown now.

Zero turned towards the door. "You're being an idiot."

**x**

_ "I'll go get you some water," Ichiru said, placing a soft hand on Zero shaking shoulder._

_He opened the door and closed it carefully behind him, proceeding to walk to the kitchen. As he was pouring water into a glass, someone stepped into the room with him._

_"Zero is quite distressed."_

_"Did you go in and bother him?" Ichiru asked angrily._

_"I don't need to. I can feel it clearly."_

_Ichiru turned back around to face the glass of water. "Well stay away from him."_

_Kaname said dangerously, "I'm warning you to watch yourself."_

_Ichiru stepped away from the counter, the glass in his hands. "I need to bring this to Zero."_

_He brushed by Kaname and returned to his and Zero's room—the door was ajar. He frowned and pushed it open, and blinked in surprise._

_The new girl—Yuuki—was there. She was sitting next to Zero, offering him a cup of water. When the hell had she gotten _that_?_

_Zero was looking at her. His eyes were back to their normal color, but he still looked shaken and weak. He took the cup from her hands and sipped. Yuuki smiled brightly, and Ichiru was taken aback when Zero actually smiled in return. "I told you it would make you feel better," she said gently. She stood, then noticed Ichiru in the doorway. "Excuse me," she said, bowing a little to him. She looked behind him and beamed, "Kaname-sama! I was just worried about Zero, when you left to go to the bathroom I came in here and gave him my glass of water."_

_Zero looked up. Ichiru, Yuuki, and Kaname all stood in his doorway. Ichiru walked in, putting the glass he'd brought on the nightstand. Zero ignored Kaname completely, and looked at Yuuki. He felt oddly calm. "Thank you," he said quietly._

_Yuuki smiled. "Goodbye for now, Zero!"_

_ She and Kaname left, closing the door behind them._

**x**

"I think you could do better," Ichiru said quietly. The sudden serious tone of his voice made Zero jerk his head up and around to look at his brother.

His twin's eyes were frightening in their sudden seriousness. "Ichiru, I don't—"

Ichiru turned back towards his desk, his back facing Zero. "For your own good Zero—stay away from that woman."

Their door opened at that moment and Yuuki stood in the doorway. She didn't appear to have heard their conversation, for which Zero was grateful.

"Are you ready, Zero? Sorry, I forgot to knock…"

The tension in the room was palpable. Zero rolled his shoulders once and stepped forward. "Let's go."

He glanced over his shoulder to find his twin mirroring the same exact action.

He closed the door.

**x**

Two days later, Zero was walking down the hall of his dormitory, getting ready to meet Yuuki outside so they could keep back the Day Class girls before the Night Class walked to their classes. "Hey, Zero, the Chairman wants ya."

Zero looked back at the boy who was already walking away. "Now?"

"Yep."

Zero inwardly groaned. That guy—ugh.

He stepped outside, taking a moment to glare at the clear blue sky before walking over to Yuuki who was waiting a few paces away.

"Cross wants me to go to his office," he said to her.

Yuuki blinked. "Oh—is he—are you—"

"It's probably a hunt I have to do," Zero guessed, thinking it wasn't going to be fun with hunger attacks assaulting him every other hour.

Yuuki's eyebrows creased. "Okay, Zero…I'll go ahead without you. Just be careful."

"You don't need to worry about me," Zero said, turning to walk towards Cross' living quarters.

He could feel her gaze on him until he rounded a corner. He grit his teeth, his throat burning. The thirst was coming back in waves.

It was so much worse. Before—before he'd only been able to imagine the blood—_the blood_—how good it must have tasted…

But now he _knew_. He knew how much _better_ it tasted, how thick, how smooth, how powerful, how it quenched his thirst, soothed his burning, how _wonderful_ it was—

Zero turned to smash his fist into a brick wall, his breath coming hard and fast. Blood stained both the cement and his knuckles now. His eyes swam but he refused to lift his hand to his lips, refused to salvage the precious sustenance that was now dripping onto the ground as he continued forward.

He struggled to keep his mind blank for the rest of the walk. His knuckled stung and he focused on the pain to keep his brain a clean slate.

"What is it?" he said shortly on entering Cross's office.

Cross glanced at the wound on Zero's fist before sliding a letter across the desk. "An order from the Association. They want you to hunt down a Level E that's in the town."

Zero picked up the letter. "Why me?"

Cross tilted his head forward, the candlelight hitting his glasses so they were opaque and impossible to see through. "It's probably just them continuing to test you."

Zero scanned the letter quickly before shoving into his pocket. Cross tilted his head at him.

"They don't even know the identity of the thing," Zero said, turning towards the door. He hesitated a split second before opening the door.

"You should bandage that, Zero-kun," Cross called.

Zero ignored him, a pained smirk touching his features. _And why would I do that?_

They love the scent of blood, don't they?

_So let it come to me._

He'd blow its fucking brains out.

**x**

Zero glanced up at the darkening sky, wondering how long it would take him to find the vampire.

A group of teenagers walked by on the opposite side of the street, talking and laughing loudly. Two girls from the group turned to look at him over their shoulder, giggling when he made brief eye contact.

He looked away, his jaw clenching. Was he really that similar to…them? Did he appear…so attractive to women, as the Night Class did?

_And also attractive to men, apparently._

Zero's eyes widened at the unbidden thought and he was grateful for not being near a reflective surface, because if he saw himself blushing he might have to kill himself.

He refused to think further on the thoughts of men finding him attractive because that would lead to Kaname, and his hot, heavy gaze on _him_, his lips on his, his blood in his mouth—

Zero gasped for air. Yes, it would be best to not think along those lines at all.

The sun was almost set—twilight settled over the small town, a brief, dull shroud that blurred shadows and set Zero's senses on high alert.

Vulnerability had settled.

_Then again_… Zero smiled twistedly. _Since I am also a vampire, we have even playing grounds, don't we?_

Zero slipped his gun into his pocket, ready to use it at a moment's notice.

But the night was completely silent, save for the few people who were either going home to dinner or going out to drink. Zero's footsteps thudded almost inaudibly against the pavement as he walked on. He passed dark nooks and alleys but no inhuman movement was caught in his vision.

He decided to sit in a small park instead of passing it up. He'd be able to sense a vampire threat in the town from here just fine. Settling down on a bench situated under a large oak, Zero hunched forward and waited.

Not a minute later, a dark shadow appeared at the park's entrance. Zero's eyes were sharp and alert, but he didn't move. It was not a vampire. In fact, the form was very familiar.

Zero narrowed his eyes in the slightest but before he could make out the person clearly, the figure stepped into the lamplight several feet in front of Zero.

"Zero?"

"_Yuuki!_" Zero jumped up, his eyes widening in horror even as they blazed red in bloodlust.

He was torn between running to her side and running as far away as his legs could carry him.

Blood dripped down Yuuki's arm, staining the left sleeve of her sky blue shirt a dark red. Her eyes were shimmering, fear clear in their brown depths.

Zero took a step backwards, his movements jerky. Yuuki stepped forward. "Zero—I got a note—to meet you in town—"

"Yuuki—" Zero's mind was whirling. Why would Yuuki have gotten a note to meet him in town? He was here on a job, Cross knew that—who had—_What the hell?_

"A vampire attacked me," Yuuki said, hurrying forward several more steps. The smell of her blood slammed into Zero like a brick wall, leaving him breathless. "But it ran away before I could—do _anything_."

Zero turned his back on her. Her bloody hand grabbed at his. "_Zero_—what is it?"

"_Get away from me._"

He felt her flinch, but her grip on his hand tightened. She knew something was wrong, she'd known for years. "Zero—please—_tell me_ what is going on."

Zero whirled around, his hands flying towards Yuuki's face. Her gasp was as soft as the skin underneath his hands. He leaned forward, robotically taking in the fear that flashed through her eyes at the sight of his red irises.

"Ze—"

He bit her roughly, groaning as the liquid splashed across his lips and slid down his throat. Yuuki locked up against him, her blood pumping faster into his mouth to the beat of her heart.

"_STOP!_" She screamed, pushing him away roughly. Zero hissed instinctively, and the look that passed across Yuuki's face snapped him back to himself.

"Yuuki," he whispered, horrified. He hesitated, then, before he could hurt her again, turned around and ran away into the darkness. _I'm so sorry._

The night was crisp and clear around him, his senses hyper aware of everything due to the fresh blood in his system. Zero could not believe what he had just done.

She _knew_ now—and—for her to know because he had bitten her—God. God, he was a monster.

_How could I?_

He was a blur as he ran, his feet slamming against the sidewalk hard with each, rapid footfall. Yuuki—and he'd left her—she was hurt, and bleeding, and completely terrified.

A growl ripped out of his throat as, suddenly, someone grabbed hold of his arm, jerking him to a painful stop. His body whirled around on momentum alone and Zero's body crashed into Kaname's.

Kaname gripped his other arm, forcing him to stay put.

"I bit Yuuki!"

The words fell from his lips in a jumbled gasp before he could even think about it. He didn't know why—he didn't understand—but deep down, a part of him clung to the fact that Kaname must understand, in a way. Kaname was a vampire who seemed to want Yuuki—and Kaname was the vampire who had thrust this curse upon him.

"I know," Kaname said quietly. Zero winced, as though he'd been slapped, trying to pull himself out of Kaname's grasp, but the pureblood's hold was firm.

"_You don't know!" _Zero shouted, all other previous thoughts suddenly gone. His emotions were out of control—what was he thinking, of course Kaname _didn't understand. _Cold, biting anger flared inside him—anger at himself, and, at the creature standing in front of him.

His fangs were extended, but not in hunger. Murderous bloodlust raged through him now, and his teeth ripped across the skin over Kaname's neck before Kaname could slam him back against a tree that grew next to an obscure road that led out of town.

Zero was about to push forward and snap at the vampire again, but Kaname's gentle, soft hand on his face stopped him abruptly.

"You hurt her," Kaname said. The accusing words didn't match the gentle tone of his voice.

"I bit her," Zero repeated, the words much more broken and choked now. "It's—"

His voice died at the look Kaname was giving him. His dark eyes were intense, burning—and looking _right_ at him. Zero shivered. "Kaname—" but he didn't have anything to say.

"We're monsters," Kaname proffered quietly.

"You—"

Kaname's fingers played with the silver strands of Zero's hair that were brushing his temple. "Why didn't you come to me? Why do you refuse to come to me?"

Zero felt anger bubble lowly in his chest, a childish answer slipping past his lips. "I don't want to."

"So you bite Yuuki instead." This sentence held the snap that Zero had been expecting since the pureblood grabbed him out of the street.

But before he could reply, Kaname kissed him. His lips were very soft and very gentle—this shocked Zero more than anything, even more than the fact that he in turn kissed _back._

Kaname pulled back a little. "You are a paradox, you know," he whispered against Zero's cheek. "So strong, yet so weak. So broken, but so perfect."

Zero suppressed a shiver, his eyes widening marginally.

Kaname tilted Zero's head up and kissed him again, slowly. And then, he was gone.

Zero slid down against the tree, the bark rough against his back. He didn't care. He welcomed the pain. Covering his face with his hands, Zero held back a pained moan. _Ugh. God._

_Yuuki—_

Suddenly, Kaname was in front of him again. His demeanor couldn't be more different. A rage was burning in his eyes, and Zero, for the first time since Shizuka had slaughtered his parents, felt smothered by the pure _aura_ of a pureblood's power. It was terrifying, the way it swirled around the air around Zero, suffocating him to a point to which he was struggling to breathe. It scared him, how similar Kaname suddenly felt, in comparison to _her_. His back pressed harder against the tree as he involuntarily jerked back.

"Yuuki is gone," Kaname said, and Zero understood.

* * *

**A/N: NU NOW THEY'RE GOING TO BE GOING AFTER THAT ANNOYING LITTLE...WHUT ARE YOU DOING, HEREIGOAGAIN?**

**;)**

**Oh, btw. I have a new-ish poll up on my author's page. Who do YOU prefer as seme? Go on, go tell me ;D.**

**The next chapter is written, so the wait for it shouldn't be long.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Anything But Love

**A/N: We are starting to get somewhere.**

**So I went through to proof read this chapter, then accidentally clicked away from the page without saving. So I ended up skimming and trying to fix what I'd just fixed, but my memory sucks. So any mistakes, or WTF-WUZ-THAT moments, I'M SORRY. And, I'm really sorry, again, about the late-ish update. I wanted this up so much earlier, but last week was...it blew, a little. Like Zero wants Kaname to-**

**Zero: Oi.  
Kaname: Mm. Zero, don't stop.  
Zero: I can stop if I want to.  
Kaname: You can't. The poll has confirmed that I am seme.  
**

**Today's quote is from Apcalyptica's "Not Strong Enough," another seriously perfect song. Chapter title is the title of another Apocalyptica song, from which I get the fic's title. If anyone follows me on YT (link to account is in my profile) I've made a new Kaname/Zero video, inspired by this fic. Omg, that sounds so vain. -flails-  
**

* * *

_"In your presence my heart knows no shame  
I'm not to blame  
'Cause you bring my heart to its knees."_

_x  
_

**Chapter 8:_ ANYTHING BUT LOVE  
_**

Zero shut the door behind him, his eyes cutting across the room to watch as Kaname stared out of the window. His pale fingers gripped his arm tightly. Zero had never seen the pureblood look so agitated.

"You know who did this?" Zero asked roughly.

Kaname's grip tightened. "It's of no concern to you."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me that, Kaname." He took a step forward. "Yuuki is my business."

Kaname's fingers dug into the dark material of his shirt even more. "She is not, Zero."

Zero was near him in seconds, slamming him against the window. The glass rattled loudly. Zero leaned in close, his eyes blazing. "She is. You're going to get her back—and I am coming with you."

Kaname glared at him, then roughly ripped Zero's hands off of him. He'd never been so—well, so _upset_. Not like this. Kaname was always in control, he was always calm, he always seemed to have a handle on things. But now—now he seemed like a stick of dynamite, just seconds from erupting.

From the road outside town, after Kaname had told Zero that Yuuki was missing, the pureblood had walked back at an inhuman pace towards the Academy, seeming not to care whether Zero followed or not. He did follow, obviously. Zero was minutes behind him, only so far lagging because he'd been frozen in numb shock at Kaname's words. He'd caught up as Kaname was leaving Cross' living quarters. Zero assumed that Kaname had told Cross what was going on.

He'd followed Kaname up to his room. They'd been standing in tense silence for about ten minutes now.

Zero needed answers.

"How do you know she's gone?"

Kaname yanked open a drawer, nearly pulling it right out of the desk. "I knew you were thirsty tonight. I was under the impression she had her own reasons for going into town after you—it wouldn't be the first time. When she got hurt—I made my way over. Slowly. You were in town. I trusted you to take care of her."

Zero let the sting sink in for a moment. Kaname then continued as he rifled through the desk drawer, "She found you. And you bit her." Kaname chuckled dryly. "I caught you running back as I was running forward."

"And why didn't you leave me alone?" Zero snapped at him, angry at the entire situation.

"I should have," Kaname said, his voice surprisingly equally angry. "But I can't seem to leave you alone. That seems to be reason for our problems."

Zero's fists clenched. "You should have felt—"

"I was kissing you," Kaname said flatly. He drew his hand out of the box, fingers wrapped tightly around a small cardboard box. "And I was distracted. You distracted me from Yuuki."

Zero felt his cheeks heat up. Willing them to pale, he said, "And you went to get her—"

"And nothing," Kaname said softly. "Just some blood on the ground." He brought the box up to his lips, flicked it open with a finger, and downed the entirety of its contents.

Blood tablets.

Zero grimaced, looking at the window. "I'm coming with you."

Kaname threw the empty box onto his desk, swallowing who knew how many pills in one gulp. He didn't spare Zero a glance as he grabbed a dark trench coat hanging from the coat hanger by the door. Zero almost missed him murmur, "Then follow me."

Zero turned off the lights behind him before he shut the door. He could see doors in the hallways closing as members of the Night Class hurriedly stepped back into their rooms. Kaname's aura really was foreboding. Zero stared at the back of the vampire's head. His thoughts hadn't had time to rest since he'd…bitten Yuuki.

Guilt, first and foremost, assaulted him. If he hadn't run away like a coward—Yuuki would _not_ have been kidnapped. And to top it off, Yuuki was probably very hurt right now—emotionally and physically. He had betrayed her, _bitten _her, run away, and then someone—whose identity Kaname seemed content keeping to himself—had taken her.

He was bursting with unasked questions. _Who_ was doing this, and _why?_ What did Kaname know—and he always knew something—and why wasn't he telling Zero?

Zero paused in his slew of questions, thinking to himself that Kaname didn't have to tell Zero anything. It's not like…

_Well, he does owe me, actually_ Zero thought dryly, glaring at the back of Kaname's head.

"Where are we going?" Zero asked quietly once the Moon Dorm's front door had shut behind them. He thought this was a more reasonable question out of all the ones swirling through his head, one that Kaname would be most likely to answer.

"To find her," Kaname answered shortly.

Zero bit his tongue. _Smartass_. But arguing would literally do them more harm than good—Zero wanted to find Yuuki, and to do that more efficiently, he was going to have to put up with the guy in front of them.

"Is…she hurt?" Zero asked gruffly.

"Do you mean in worse shape than you left her?" Kaname said unkindly as a black car drove up the driveway towards them.

"Yes, I mean that," Zero said quietly.

Kaname's jaw tightened for a moment. "I doubt she's as hurt as she could be."

He opened the door and waited for Zero to step in before him. Zero threw himself into the car. The door shut with a snap behind Kaname and the driver took off without a word.

"And why is that?"

"Stop asking me questions. I won't answer."

"When _will _you answer?"

"That was a question, Zero."

Zero roughly pushed Kaname against the inside of the car door. The driver didn't even slow down. Zero had a faint suspicion that he was under strict orders to drive no matter what. He had no idea when Kaname had arranged it, and he really didn't care at the moment.

"Whether you like it or not, Kaname, Yuuki is important to me. And I know she is important to you too. So will you please do both of us a favor and shove all this secrecy out the window? _Tell me what you know."_

"That," Kaname said softly, his eyes faraway. "Would take years."

Zero's hand relaxed as his eyes took in Kaname's face. His eyes…

"You really love her," Zero whispered. He didn't understand why the words seemed to hurt so much. He pulled his hand back.

"You really thought I didn't?" Kaname said, turning to look out the window. Zero chewed on the inside of his lip restlessly, opting not to answer and choosing to look out of his own window. Kaname spoke again though. "You were so blinded by your hatred of me that you didn't even think it possible I could actually love someone."

Zero's fingers tightened on his leg and let the silence continue. They were in the car for about an hour when they pulled up in front a small, but very posh looking house on the outskirts of the city they'd just driven through.

Kaname was moving to get out of the car when Zero spoke. "Why shouldn't I hate you?"

The door clicking open was loud in the silence that followed the question. Kaname answered quicker than Zero had expected him to.

"I saved your life."

Zero followed him out of the car, shutting the door behind him. They stood very close, so Zero didn't need to say his next words loudly.

"'Saved' isn't the word I would have used."

**x **

"Where are we?" Zero asked shortly when the front door shut behind them.

"You are persistently annoying. I said that I wouldn't be answering questions. I tell myself you aren't stupid, but your actions continuously prove me wrong."

Zero glared at Kaname. "Are you really making fun of me at a time like this?"

"I'm going to bed."

Zero nearly exploded. "_What?_ But—we need to find _Yuuki!_ How can you sleep—?"

Kaname turned around. His eyes glowed dangerously. "Do not go there, Zero. Do not even come close to suggesting that I don't care for her. For _Yuuki_. She—" he stopped abruptly, as though he was cutting himself off. Zero stared at him.

"I'm going to sleep," Kaname said calmly. "And I suggest you do, too. Because it'll be the last time you get the chance until we find her."

**x**

Kaname was not going to sleep.

The glass he was drinking out of shattered and he slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. _This boy, this boy was going to be his downfall!_

He could not _believe_ Yuuki had been taken _right under his nose._ All because he'd felt Zero's distress, he'd _seen_ it, and while everything logical was telling him to rip the boy apart for biting _her_, everything else was telling him to hold him, to—

The snarl that came out of his mouth sounded like a sound an injured, threatened animal would make.

And that was what he was, essentially. A cornered animal.

It had to be him, but he didn't know why Rido was doing this. He wanted her for her blood—but then, why hadn't—he would _know_ if she'd been—

He hadn't bitten her. But _why? What was he waiting for?_

He had her, didn't he? The thought drove Kaname out of his mind, but it was the truth. What was he _waiting _for?

The window behind him cracked and Kaname's eyes glowed brighter. This was _exactly_ what Rido wanted.

Kaname, unable to think.

And taking Yuuki and doing _nothing_ permanently detrimental—it didn't make sense. And it left Kaname, _him_, unfocused and out of control. _Confused_. The word alone made him sick, didn't sound _right_. He was never confused.

Or fooled like he had been. Kaname wondered if Rido had expected taking Yuuki to be so easy. He thought again of Zero. Rido didn't know the extent to which Kaname cared about the ex-human. Did he know _now?_

No—he was clever and cruel, but he did not know. He assumed Zero was a mere pet. Rido did not understand actual _care_. Kaname barely did himself, when it came to Zero.

His nails dug painfully into the skin of his palm. Rido had also assumed, as Kaname had, that Zero would have been with Yuuki. And he probably knew Zero had been hungry, would be weak, and would run after biting her.

This had been planned with inside information. Kaname's eyes burned. _That little—_

His cell phone vibrated. He had it out and ready before the first ring ended. "Yes."

"Kaname, it's me."

Kaname turned to look out the cracked window. He'd grown up close to this house. With Takuma and Ichiou. "What is it?"

"I was talking to Toga," Kaien Cross said quietly, his voice serious. "Trying to get information, as to where—where she could be." He paused to take a breath, and Kaname allowed him the moment, even though it killed him to do so. Cross was upset by her disappearance too, and was surely blaming himself just as much as the rest of them. "He told me that there have been some _hunters_…who might be responsible."

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Hunters?"

He heard Cross inhale. "Not to say that it isn't connected to _him_. But the people who actually _took_ her—hunters, following his orders."

"What exactly did Toga tell you?" Kaname said quietly.

"That he's heard them talking at the Association. Just talk—but the talk is to rebel against purebloods." He paused again, as if in apology. "You know how some people are. They want kill you all off. I imagine they're just getting started, and _he_ is the perfect way to get their feet wet. So they're using Rido, and he in turn is—"

Kaname cut him off. "I understand. Thank you."

He hung up. Not surprising. A stupid group of hunters thought they could take on the most powerful of vampires. What better way to go than to ally with one, and then turn on him in the end? But Rido wasn't stupid. He was using them as much as he was being used. And he would probably come out on top.

But this made things easier. Now, instead of one man, he had several people to go after.

Kaname slipped his phone back into his pocket, pulling curtains closed over the window. The sun was just beginning to rise.

**x**

Zero was not going to sleep.

There were too many things that prevented him from doing so. He wasn't used to sleeping during the day. Napping in classes was completely different.

And even though he had been up all night, he had never been more awake. His stomach was constantly twisting. He felt so thrown into the events, so _clueless_. Rolling over onto his side, Zero squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Surely Kaname couldn't be sleeping either. No—he was probably thinking, planning, figuring out how to get Yuuki back.

Zero sat up, pushing against the mattress with his feet so his back could lean against the wooden headboard.

He gazed around the room. It was, like the house, a little on the small side but still very nice. The carpet was a dark red color, and all the furniture in the room was made of dark, shining mahogany. A small wardrobe stood for a closet in the far corner of the room, empty of anything. Zero and Kaname hadn't packed, hadn't planned. They had just left.

The carpet was soft against Zero's bare feet. With an impatient tug, he slipped off his tie, dropping it on the dark pile that was his Day Class jacket. He walked over to the door that led out of his room, opening it silently. Directly opposite his own dark door was an identical one that led to Kaname's room. Zero stared at it for a moment, then, shutting his door silently behind him, walked down the short hallway that led to the one main room that was the rest of the house. He looked around, taking in the impressive dining table, the plush velvet couch, a single bookcase, and the two doors that led, respectively, to the house's kitchen and sole bathroom. There was also only one window in the room, a giant thing, right next to the front door. There were curtains to match the couch hanging tightly over the window, blocking the sunlight that was struggling to stream though.

Zero abruptly strode across the room, reaching out to roughly shove apart the curtains. The sunlight was blinding, stabbing into his eyes like hot, burning daggers. _Yuuki. She was out there somewhere. _He gasped raggedly, pressing his forehead against the warm glass, letting the pain wash over him.

"Does it hurt?"

Zero's shoulder jerked in surprise. He looked over his shoulder. Kaname stood out of the sun's light, his figure indiscernible and shadowy in the small hall that led to both of their rooms.

Zero turned back around, staring directly into the sun. What a loaded question.

"Since you were human before, the sun isn't as uncomfortable for you as it is for the rest of us. But don't worry. That human part will fade too, with time and blood."

Zero grit his teeth. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

He heard the soft footfall of the pureblood, and he turned around again. Kaname had stepped into edge of the sun's light. Zero inwardly cursed himself for not even noticing that Kaname had left the room. He was seriously out of it. He had to shape up if he was going to be any use at all.

The sun rays were barely touching Kaname, and yet, his figure still seemed to glow. It was—

Zero jerked the curtains shut, simultaneously cutting off the light and his train of thought. His eyes accustomed too quickly to the dimness of the room. He turned around fully, the curtains brushing his back lightly. Kaname leaned against the dining table, his arms crossed, his eyes trained on Zero.

"You left Ichiru without a second thought," Kaname said out of the blue.

Zero's eyes flashed. "Don't talk about him."

He thought he saw the pureblood smirk. "Fine. I won't. But you're going to have to, eventually."

Zero couldn't help himself. He took the bait. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Kaname straightened, his hand brushing over the high back of one of the dining chairs. "That is a good question."

Zero took a small step forward, then stopped, level with the end of the dark couch. The expanse of the room was between them but they were still too close for his comfort.

"It was a group of hunters that took Yuuki," Kaname said. The distraction worked; Zero looked up sharply.

"Hunters?" He paused. That would explain the letter. The job he'd been sent on.

"In collaboration with someone I'm acquainted with," Kaname said in a low voice.

"Who?" Zero said roughly.

Kaname made a soft noise. Zero couldn't tell if it was a sigh or a laugh. "His name is Rido."

Zero bit down on the inside of his cheek, staring at Kaname silently. When he said nothing else, Zero snapped, "I don't know who that is."

"Well," Kaname said, and the sudden sound of his extended nails gouging marks into the immaculate table set Zero on edge. "I suppose you'll find out soon enough."

Zero hesitated, then walked purposefully forward so he was standing directly in front of Kaname. He stared at him for a second; he seemed to have calmed down since they'd last spoken, but Zero wondered how much of it was real. "Where are we going next?"

Kaname straightened and gazed down at Zero. He was only a few centimeters taller, but the height difference was just one other thing Zero could hate about the pureblood. Before Kaname could answer, words spewed out of Zero's mouth like vomit, gross and digested. "I'm coming on this trip for _Yuuki_, Kaname. Being so close to you—I hate it. I hate _you_. You ruined my life for your own sick pleasure, and now I am forced to live a life I don't _want_. I don't want you thinking for half a second that I want to be anywhere near you."

Kaname ducked his head, and Zero was further angered to see a smile touch Kaname's lips. "I was not under any delusions."

"Don't _mess_ with me," Zero snarled. "What the hell are you planning?"

Kaname lifted his eyes to meet Zero's. Zero stepped back involuntarily. Kaname's hand was on Zero's cheek, his palm cool, his skin soft. Zero gasped sharply, moving his head away, but Kaname's hand pushed back into Zero's hair, keeping his head still.

"Let go of me," Zero said gruffly.

"I know you aren't thirsty," Kaname said quietly, and his tone was very odd, as if he'd not only totally ignored Zero's command, but he hadn't even heard it. "You drank Yuuki's blood. But it won't do you good for long. Mine will. And the thirst, the need, won't come back as strong, so quickly, although the lust will always be there. The first time is always the worst…"

"Shut _up_, I don't care!" Zero hissed. He tried to jerk free, but Kaname's fingers tightened in his hair. Zero grimaced as several pieces were pulled from his scalp.

"She's been kidnapped," Kaname said. His voice had dropped to a whisper. Zero froze. "And I should be filled with thoughts of her, going out of my mind with worry, with anger, literally ripping apart the town. Instead, here I am. With _you_."

"I'm just—" Zero started, but was cut off when Kaname abruptly pulled Zero to him in a tight embrace.

_"What—_back off!" Zero snarled. He felt Kaname's breath flutter his hair and held back a shiver.

"I went there that night for her, you know," Kaname murmured. Zero's blood went cold. Was Kaname talking about…?

"You—"

Kaname abruptly let go of Zero and turned around, making his way back towards his room.

"_Kaname—!_" Zero grabbed Kaname's wrist and Kaname stopped, turning to glare at Zero.

So absorbed were they by each other, they didn't feel the presence of another person until there was a knock on the front door.

* * *

**A/N: This author is so LAME ending this chapter with another CLIFF. WTF.  
Yes. I know.**

**AND SO MUCH YUUKI FOCUS BAAAH. I GET ENUFF OF THAT IN THE MANGA. (holycrapspeakingof- latest chapter? Kaname. Killing me. Oh. My. Gosh.) I'M SORRY, BUT CAN'T YOU SEE? They are in close proximity. Anxious. Tense. Mm-mm. (YOU STILL SUCK, AUTHOR.)  
**

**But you must love me a little, because you give such AWESOME REVIEWS. Even the short "I hate _" or "_ stinks" make me smile, because I'm stupidly happy that I've written it decently enough to evoke angry/hateful feelings. -shot- Baha. Anyway. The next chapter is also ... almost complete, I think. So the wait SHOULDN'T BE TOO LONG. And I've thrown in a taste of smex- **

**my muse: STFU THEY'LL BE EXPECTING THIS BIG OL' SEX SCENE  
HereIGoAgain: I- I- sorry, not quite, BUT IT'S SMEXY-  
my muse: It's not that great.  
HereIGoAgain: It's a little great.  
**

**I always mean stuff when I say it.**

**Ohh, and, please excuse any non-canon vampire or storyline facts? I'm sticking (trying, anyway) to main facts, but I might deviate a little, as the story sees fit. As I must constantly remind myself, it IS fanfiction. If you're confused about anything, let me know in a review, and I'll clear you up as best as I can. Muah.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Bittersweet

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAH. I'M HERE, I'M ALIVE, I'M SO SORRY. READ you wonderful readers, I have already kept you waiting long enough! (Oh, I closed the poll, hopefully results will show on my profile, but I'll just tell you here, Kaname won topping sooo hardd :3)  
**

* * *

_"Rosaries left under the mattress of the memories  
Who could bear the witness?"_

**x**

**Chapter 9: **_**BITTERSWEET**_

Kaname's pulled his wrist free easily, despite Zero's firm grip. Zero was torn between demanding that Kaname tell him more and finding out who was at the front door.

Kaname glanced over his shoulder at Zero, gesturing with a slight nod of his head for Zero to step out of sight.

Zero crossed his arms and stayed exactly where he was.

Kaname sometimes wished he were an eye-roller. He ignored the childish stubbornness of the boy and opened the door.

No one was there. Kaname glanced down, and, quicker than lightning, stooped to pick up the letter that was resting on the front steps. He felt no presence, and the stillness of the vampire hunter behind him confirmed his observation.

"What the hell?" Zero snarled, striding forward as Kaname simultaneously closed the door and opened the envelope. He stepped next to Kaname to read the letter's contents.

_Lord Kaname Kuran_

_You are cordially invited to attend a soirée hosted by a select group of elite vampires tomorrow evening at approximately eight o'clock. The event will take place at the address indicated below. We hope to see you._

"You're being invited to a party?" Zero asked in disgust.

Kaname breathed out a soft laugh. "How crass." The tone of his voice caught Zero's attention.

"You think she's there."

The invitation suddenly burst into flame. Ash rained down on the carpet at their feet as Kaname's hand dropped to his side.

Zero cut his eyes towards Kaname, suddenly very aware of the close proximity he had put them in. He stepped back a little as Kaname said, "She is definitely there."

"Tell me why she was taken."

Kaname strode towards his bedroom once again. "No."

"Kaname!" Zero found himself hurrying after him. "You _owe _me that much, Kaname!"

"I don't owe you anything."

Zero could not believe he had just said that. "You—!"

"I didn't have to let you come with me," Kaname said sharply, turning around when he made it to the doorway of his room. "You don't think I could have gotten away from you? You are here because I _let_ you be here. In more ways than one," Kaname added coldly. "You're going to have to live with what I give you."

Kaname turned to open the door of his room. Zero's hand shot out and pulled it shut. They were very close now. Zero could small Kaname very clearly. His blood, mixed with the scent of some expensive sort of cologne—Zero felt momentarily light-headed.

He wanted very badly to pull back, but he wouldn't take his hand off the door for anything. Not until Kaname gave him something more.

"Kaname," he said quietly when the pureblood made no move. "You and I both—" he stopped, inwardly cringing. He hated this. All of this. "We care about Yuuki." His hand spasmed on the doorknob, and it clicked a little, giving him away. "I told you that I came with you for her. And I did. But I won't put up with your shit. I want to know why she was taken."

Kaname was quiet. Then, "She was taken to hurt me. Couldn't you guess that, Zero?"

Zero ignored the question. "She was taken by hunters, working with someone you know, to get to you. And why—"

"They don't like purebloods." He heard the wry smile in Kaname's voice. "You can probably understand them."

Zero clenched the doorknob more tightly. "I don't care what they like or don't like. If they hurt Yuuki—"

"That's right," Kaname breathed.

Zero stepped closer, inexplicably. His front was now pressed against Kaname's back, his right leg settled in between Kaname's.

"Are you worried?" Zero asked quietly.

Kaname didn't answer, but he placed a hand over Zero clenched over the doorknob, which was rattling almost constantly now in synch with Zero's trembling. "I'm like you." He dug his fingers into the back of Zero's hand, leaving bright pink scratches on pale skin. "I'm angry."

Zero let his hand slip off the doorknob, turning it so the door opened accidentally. Kaname pushed it open more fully, looking over his shoulder to cock a smirk at Zero.

"You're almost being civil towards me, Zero.

Zero stepped back, his heels knocking into his own door. "As if."

Kaname tilted his head, turned, and stepped forward, leaving his door open behind him as he swooped down on Zero. "You hate me, don't you?" he said into Zero's ear.

Zero felt like responding would be a mistake. So he opened the door behind him, stumbling back into his room. Kaname reached out and stroked Zero's flushed cheek once, then turned and walked back into his room.

Yes, Zero hated him.

**x**

Zero woke up abruptly and was out of bed, gun out, wondering where the hell he was before he remembered everything. He exhaled loudly, back thudding against a bedpost. He put the gun back on the nightstand, glancing towards the curtained window. Not a shred of light was trying to bleed through. It must be nighttime. He rubbed his face, not believing he'd actually fallen asleep. He supposed actually having some sort of purpose, somewhere to go, to find Yuuki—it had given him brief reprieve.

He sat down on the bed with another sigh, letting his mind wander towards Ichiru.

Had his brother- was this all because his brother had betrayed him? _Ichiru_. Ever since that night, small things, he'd noticed them, but he hadn't _seen _them. Hadn't wanted to see them at all.

"Ugh," Zero groaned, pushing his fingers roughly through his hair. His chest ached just thinking about it.

Trying not to dwell on all that could be awaiting him on his return to the Academy , he walked out of his room, hesitated outside of Kaname's for a split second, then rapped his knuckles roughly on the door.

No answer. Zero made a face, then opened the door and walked in.

He stopped short, a few feet away from the foot of Kaname's bed, where the pureblood lay sleeping.

His feet seemed rooted to the spot and his eyes had a mind of their own, raking over Kaname's frame, taking in his ivory pants, which covered long, slender legs. His black shirt was only partly buttoned, leaving the top of his chest visible. The skin there drew his eye up smoothly to the skin of his neck, where dark, wavy strands of hair brushed, contrasting as starkly as the black and white of his clothing.

He'd moved to stand next to the bed without even realizing it. This was the man—the thing—the animal—the _being_—that had irrevocably changed his life. He thought back to what Kaname had said to him earlier. He'd saved Zero's life.

Zero's lip twisted into a grimace as he thought. Did Kaname, on that winter night, truly act out of _compassion_? Did he turn him to save him? The idea sent Zero's head reeling. He blocked out the thought with the notion that it didn't matter. Kaname had done something completely unforgivable.

Zero stepped forward silently, his shin quietly brushing against the edge of the bed. Did Kaname ever feel remorse for it? What exactly _was_ Zero to him? And if—if he'd bitten him to save him—_why?_ What the hell had _he_ done?

Zero's hard eyes roved over Kaname's face. Being a vampire, he could see just as well, if not better, in the dark. Kaname's eyelashes, black in color, brushed and twitched delicately against his upper cheek bones as he slept. His lips were closed, slightly pouted, and Zero inhaled quietly, thinking of those lips in ways he really, really shouldn't be.

To pull his mind away from those thoughts, Zero thought of what Kaname seemed to have let slip earlier. He'd suggested that he had originally come to the Kiryuu's that night…for Yuuki, he'd said. How did that make sense?

How did _any_ of this make sense?

Kaname was sleeping on his side, the left side of his face pressed deep into the pillow. He shifted a little, causing dark hair to fall over his face, obscuring much of it from view.

Zero automatically reached out to brush it back, tucking the hair (_it really was soft_) behind Kaname's ear and wondering why the pureblood wasn't awake yet, when Kaname's eyes snapped open.

Before Zero could even think to pull back, Kaname had hold of Zero's hand, keeping it firmly in place where it was, Zero's fingers tickling the back of Kaname's ear.

"I—" Zero started, and then he was abruptly yanked forward, nearly falling completely on top of Kaname. His right hand managed to keep him hovering, fingers splayed and digging into the pillow right next to Kaname's head. Dark, brown-red eyes stared up at him, and Zero struggled to get the rest of his body onto the bed, merely for comfort sake, so half of it wasn't hanging off the edge. His legs ended up on either side of Kaname's waist, making him very ready to leave, but Kaname was still holding his hand to his head, and he was still staring at him.

Kaname sat up, fluidly letting go of Zero's hand at the same time he wrapped his other arm around Zero's waist. Zero fell back a little, feeling his resolve falter. He later blamed the disorientation of being rudely pulled off his feet for letting Kaname kiss him.

True, he didn't have an explanation for responding in kind, for pushing his hands into Kaname's hair, or for pressing his entire body forward _into_ Kaname, but the details were conveniently fuzzy.

But for the feeling of lips, slowly moving against each other, warm and soft.

Kaname broke away first, his eyes glowing so dully, it was almost imperceptible. "You were watching me sleep?"

"I came in to talk," Zero gasped, his head spinning. His hands were still in Kaname's hair. He didn't move them.

Kaname's eyes narrowed very slightly as he looked up at Zero thoughtfully, then he kissed him again.

Zero's fingers tightened , pulling at Kaname's hair, and he pressed back against him harder, accidentally knocking their teeth together. Kaname murmured something low in his throat, and Zero didn't really know or care what had been said, because right after that, Kaname's tongue slipped into Zero's mouth and rubbed dangerously against his canines.

They felt the blood thrumming and ached sharply in hunger. Zero nearly pulled out Kaname's hair as he rode the brief flash of thirst, kissing back even harder in his attempt to ignore it. Kaname pulled back, only to lean forward and kiss Zero again, and again, and again. Zero moaned quietly, feeling light-headed, feeling both of them fall back onto the mattress with a soft thud. Kaname arched up into Zero's body, his hands weaving into Zero's hair as well, running a finger down his neck. A loud rip jerked Zero to awareness. He felt cool air on his back, and he realized Kaname had continued to run a finger down Zero's body, ripping his shirt in two pieces with a single nail.

"You couldn't wear that to the party anyway," Kaname murmured into Zero's ear. He firmly kissed the sensitive skin right below Zero's ear.

He shivered. "Ka—"

Kaname lifted his head and bit down on Zero's lower lip, pulling back slowly before releasing it with a flick of his tongue. Zero's shoulders hunched up and he turned his blushing face into one of them, mortified.

"Do you look so coy on purpose?" Kaname said softly. He placed his hands on Zero's hips, pulling him more flush against his own. "Or are you really so adorable?"

"I'm not adorable!" Zero snapped, lifting his head to glare at Kaname. _God, what was he doing?_ Kaname pulled Zero's head down so their lips could meet again, and his body seemed to have a mind of its own as he ground down against Kaname and slipped his own tongue into his mouth. His hands shook as they slid up Kaname's neck and into his hair, pressing Kaname's lips even closer to his. The kiss grew in heat, in intensity. Zero could barely breathe, felt his eyes roll back for a second when Kaname sucked his upper lip into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the bruised, pink flesh.

"Mm," Zero mumbled, moving back and nudging Kaname's head over so their cheeks were pressed together. Kaname wound his arms around Zero's waist and squeezed the boy against him tightly, his eyes falling shut.

Zero could feel Kaname's breath on his neck. It was unsteady and laborious, but quickly calming down. Zero imagined he was the same.

This was the creature that had turned him into a vampire, holding him in his arms in nearly the same way that he had held him when he had bitten him. Zero's breath stuttered, but he did not pull away. Yuuki's kidnapping—him hurting her—him being the cause of all of this—the pain was eating at him from the inside. Ironically, the person he hated being close to most in the world was the perfect distraction in his closeness.

So he did not pull away.

**x**

Kaname felt Zero's heart rate steady. He was not sleeping, but he was more relaxed than Kaname suspected he'd been in a long time. He felt almost at peace, holding the boy close like this. He had not been able to calm his thoughts since he'd seen the empty square, felt Yuuki's presence disappear. But being with Zero was like entering another world.

He suspected nothing good was keeping Zero in his arms. The boy was so stupid in his self-hatred and masochism. Always finding a way to hurt or blame himself. Or Kaname. He hid a rueful smile. The boy drove him mad sometimes. He supposed it was his own fault. He had ignited the fire with that bite.

He shifted, adjusting his legs so they wrapped lightly around Zero's. Still, Zero did not move, though Kaname heard his breath hitch. He wondered how long Zero would deny the attraction between them. Kaname had long ago accepted that he had created a weakness with creating a vampire to save his life, had soon after accepted he wanted the boy's blood, and then ultimately realized that he just plain wanted _Zero._

_You care for him._

Kaname finger's tightened for a moment against Zero's back. Desire and love were two very, very different things, two feelings that he needed to separate.

But sometimes he didn't know which feeling applied to the person in his arms, or whether they were separated at all. And that ate at him almost as much as Yuuki's disappearance. If not more.

**x **

Zero blinked, realizing he must have dozed off for a little while. The room was still very dark, so that told him the day had not arrived yet. But he did find he was still in Kaname's arms, and Kaname was still breathing steadily into his hair, sending shivers down his spine.

Zero jerked away from him, feeling disgusted with himself and immediately blocking out the recent physical events, though it was hard to do when he was missing a shirt. Kaname didn't try to pull him back, but he remained lying down, lifting an arm to drape it across his forehead. "You said you wanted to talk?"

Zero rolled his shoulder, deciding that even sitting on the bed was dangerous. He stood up, turning around to look at Kaname when he was a couple feet away. "Tomorrow."

Kaname dropped his arm so his eyes were covered. "We are going to get Yuuki back."

"How?"

"I trust they will tell us."

Zero stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Very," Kaname said. He moved to sit up, pushing his hair out of his eyes with a hand. "And you're going to be my partner."

He might as well have dropped a brick on his toe with the look Zero gave him. "What?" he growled.

Kaname smirked. "You do want to come, don't you?"

"Not as anything that suggests—"

"We are going to a private vampire soirée," Kaname said blandly. "Everyone there, enemy or not, will know me as a pureblood and you as the human I changed. You will not be welcome as a hunter or anything else except my property."

Zero's eyes flashed. "I don't belong to anyone, least of all you."

"You belong to me more than anyone."

Zero turned around. "I won't go into the party, then. I'll circle. I'm a hunter before a vampire."

Because his back was turned, Zero didn't see the look that passed through Kaname's eyes, or he might have understood Kaname's next words. "You aren't going to leave my side."

Zero turned back around to glower at Kaname. "Are you going to make me stay?'

Kaname's brow furrowed just slightly, a movement Zero did catch. "I'll do what I have to, to keep you safe."

**x **

Zero resented being treated like a stupid little boy who could not take care of himself, and shut himself in his room after that, stubbornly taking the scraps of his shirt with him, ignoring the little jabbing thought that his temper tantrum probably wouldn't help the situation. His stomach rumbled loudly the minute he shut his door, reminding him in the most untimely manner that he had not eaten in almost twenty four hours, and commanding him to go right back out there and get some food.

Well, that would explain why he'd fallen asleep. But Zero would rather starve to death than risk running into Kaname before it was necessary.

But he did have to be in prime condition if he was going to save Yuuki. _And not as Kaname's __**date**__, _he thought fiercely.

He leaned against his door, feeling heavy. Then, with a groan, he opened it back and made a beeline for the kitchen.

The fridge was stocked with the basics, and Zero managed to scrape together a decent meal that would hold him off for a while. Kaname did not make an appearance, and for that, Zero was grateful. He went back to his room, after grabbing a random book off the bookshelf, and sat on his bed to read. The sun was almost all the way up when he finished the book. Blinking blearily, Zero collapsed onto his pillows, shutting his eyes against the cool material. He was going to save Yuuki tonight. He was going to save her. He inwardly cringed, thinking of the look that would come on her face when she saw him. _She thinks I'm a monster_.

All his secret fears that Kaname would end up biting Yuuki, condemning her as he had him, were put to shame. He had been the one to hurt her in the end.

**x**

A light touch on his shoulder woke Zero up effectively. He turned onto his back. Kaname was standing by his bed, holding a large bag in his hands.

"What time is it?" Zero asked, sitting up.

"Six-thirty," Kaname answered, handing Zero the bag. "These are your clothes for tonight."

Zero made no move to take it. "Kaname—"

Kaname dropped the bag into Zero's lap. "Arguing is going to get you nowhere. Swallow your pride for her or don't come."

Zero shoved the bag onto the floor. "This has nothing to do wi—"

"Liar," Kaname said calmly. He tilted his head. "What do you think you'll accomplish circling the building? You won't be able to get close enough to help take her back. Would you just like to leave it all to me?"

Zero glowered at him for a minute. Then he stooped down and picked up the bag.

"Come out when you're ready," Kaname said, heading towards the door.

"Not going to watch me change?" Zero couldn't help but snap.

He heard Kaname chuckle darkly. "Maybe another time."

The door shut the door with a snap.

"Idiot," Zero growled under his breath. He grimaced at the bag, then ripped it open, revealing a set of evening attire, including a navy jacket, matching slacks, and a white button down shirt. He found it odd that there wasn't a tie or anything of the sort, but he put it on anyway, albeit reluctantly.

Zero ran a hand through his hair, hopefully shifting it into something passable, then walked stiffly out of his room.

Kaname was sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees, chin resting on his fingers. His dark eyes flicked towards Zero when he stepped from the small hallway, and Zero felt his cheeks get hot when the pureblood smiled.

Kaname was wearing similar attire, in black, although there was some additional fluff around the sleeves and the collar, where a slim black blow was tied loosely, but elegantly. He looked despicably perfect, and Zero was abruptly taken back to their first meeting. Kaname had been dressed similarly, even though he had been much younger. Zero had thought he'd been beautiful then too.

Zero mentally shook his head violently, walking forward and stopping at the end of the couch. Kaname gave his head an appraising look and told him to sit down.

"Why? What time is it?" Zero asked, staying exactly where he was.

"It's only fifteen minutes before seven," Kaname said. "The driver is picking us up in half an hour. I admit, I expected you to put up more of a fight before putting on the clothes." He paused. "They look very nice."

"You aren't exactly encouraging me to keep them on," Zero said snippily.

Kaname smiled again, but there was a devious glint in his eyes. "True, that seems like a silly thing to do."

Zero chose to ignore the insinuation. "So we're just going to sit here until the driver comes? Is there a plan?"

"I'll tell you it after you actually sit down."

Zero hesitated, then roughly sat down as far from Kaname as the couch would allow. As usual, Kaname ignored the obviously preferred distance, reaching over to push a hand through Zero's hair. He picked up something that was sitting next to him on the couch with his other hand, and only when Zero felt the bristles brushing his scalp did he recognize it as a brush.

"You're brushing my _hair_," Zero growled, too surprised to push him away.

"It needs it," Kaname said softly, trailing a finger down the back of Zero's neck, making the younger man shiver. "It looks like it hadn't been brushed it days."

"It wasn't exactly my top concern," Zero said stiffly, jerking his head away.

Kaname laughed quietly. "It was lovely, but not the way to go for an event like this." He slid a little closer, pressing the brush against his head more roughly. Zero stopped resisting only so Kaname wouldn't move any closer.

_Actually feels nice_, Zero found himself thinking as Kaname continued to slowly brush his hair. He had to give himself another mental shake. "And how long exactly are we going to actually be attending the event?"

Kaname continued to brush his hair as he spoke. "I suspect we'll have to play the roles of sincere attendants for about halfway through the party."

"And then?"

Kaname smiled at him, pulling the brush through his hair one last time and placing it on the arm of the couch behind Zero. "Do you ever plan so extensively on hunts? I suspect we'll have to wing it a little."

Zero cut Kaname a look. "I'm not stupid enough to believe that you don't have a plan."

Kaname's lips twitched. "Ah. It seems you know me too well."

"You won't tell me."

"It's better this way. We're doing this together. You are going to have to trust me for at least tonight."

Zero stared at him suspiciously, and he was right to do so. "Tch," he muttered, looking in the opposite direction. No way was he doing that.

They still had about twenty five minutes to go.

"Have you ever been to a pure vampire soiree?" Kaname asked him.

"Obviously not. The ones I've been to have always had hunters patrolling."

"Forgive me. That was a thoughtless question. I suppose I meant do you know the kind of mannerisms that are usual at a pure vampire soiree?"

Zero turned his head to narrow his eyes at the pureblood. "Is this going to end in you asking me to act like a docile, pathetic pet?"

Kaname propped his elbow on the back of the couch, resting his chin in his palm. "You do know that you aren't typical, don't you?"

Zero unconsciously pressed himself against the arm of the couch, further away from Kaname. He didn't answer.

Kaname didn't seem to mind or care. He continued. "For a couple reasons. One, the most obvious, is that you are _not_ docile, and are in fact overly repellant of a being that should be the equivalent of a god to your mind."

"A _god?_ You—"

"Second," Kaname continued calmly. "_I_ bit you."

Still fuming over the god comparison, Zero took a moment to register and then not fully understand the words.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

Kaname smiled, leaning forward. "It means you are a fascination for many. The highest of all purebloods, choosing only _one_ human to change, take, and _keep_ as his own. Choosing you."

Zero bared his teeth. "You bastar—"

"That's what people think about," Kaname cut him off again. "They wonder what is so special about you."

"They probably all assume I'm a damn good fuck," Zero spit out without thinking.

Kaname's eyes glinted, taking in the darkening of Zero's cheeks. "I think that's a safe assumption. It would shock vampires outside of the Academy to know that we don't have a steady relationship of that kind.

"For them to not take you as a threat, and therefore make you more useful," Kaname continued, and his voice took on a more serious tone. "We have to make them believe that."

Zero's chest clenched at the notion.

"I am not expecting you to completely change your demeanor and bend to my every command. That would make you like every other pureblood pet. Forgive the term," he added carelessly at Zero's expression. "I just ask you to try and play the part to your best ability."

Zero scowled. "Many vampires there have seen me patrolling other parties. This sudden change in roles doesn't make any sense."

Kaname tilted his head slightly. "That's true. But one, I could have easily bended you to my will. It would be acceptable for someone I changed, although unusual for me. Which brings me the the second point: since you've bitten me, we haven't been out together in public. They are going to assume I have you on a leash now, and that it is mostly because you _want_ to be tied to me."

As if. "People in the Academy—"

"Are loyal to me," Kaname said. "My affairs remain mine inside those walls."

"Then how do your enemies know I've…"

"Remember Ayako. She told Rido."

Right. _Hell._ Zero hated the entire idea. He said so.

Kaname laughed. "There is no other alternative if you want to come with me. They won't question me bringing a "pet," even if they are suspicious. I just ask that you not be so conspicuous in your murderous intent."

Zero made another disgusted noise, but he didn't blatantly refuse to go along with the "plan", even though it made him physically nauseous. He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying how much he hated the idea, and anxiously ground his foot into the ground.

"Kiss me."

Zero's head flew up and around to stare incredulously at Kaname, who was looking at him quite seriously—and expectantly.

"What the hell?" Zero shot up off the couch, looking at the pureblood with disgust.

Kaname watched him seriously for another moment, then shocked Zero even further by chuckling.

"You are so purely you," he said quietly. He stood too, but didn't attempt to approach Zero, who was watching him warily. "Realize that if I were to say that at the party, you couldn't refuse in that manner. Our driver is five minutes away. Are you ready?"

Zero was staggered. He clenched his fists though, straightened, and tilted his head forward in what appeared to be a bow of acquiescence.

"Don't enjoy this way more than you should," Zero snapped to Kaname, making the pureblood smirk in spite of himself.

They stood in silence, and while Zero was still cursing the fact that he walking into battle blindfolded and weaponless—fuck it. He would rip open anyone's throat who threatened Yuuki.

**x**

There was virtually no communication with their driver, but Zero and Kaname did not speak once in the trip to where the event would be held. Kaname had at least told Zero that it was an out of the way sort of place, about forty five minutes away. The silence in the car was tense, and Zero had to work very, very hard to keep himself calm and not bomb Kaname with snide snaps and questions.

He was not by any means _trusting _him. Kaname had just given him no other option, if he wanted to help save Yuuki. _Well, no other option than getting away from Kaname and saving her my own way._

His gaze flicked over to Kaname. _She'd probably prefer he be the one rescuing her_ Zero thought, staring down at his clenched hands.

He was kidding himself—there was no probably about it. As he watched, his fingers relaxed, and he thought that it didn't really matter. As long as he could make her safe and happy.

Again, he looked subtly through his eyelashes at Kaname, sitting across from him.

If he really didn't trust Kaname, he wouldn't be doing this, not even for a moment. Was it really all for Yuuki?

That question scared him, and he turned his eyes back down to his twisting fingers.

**x**

Although it was dark outside, Zero could clearly make out the trees outside the window. They had been driving deeper into the forest at the edge of the town for about fifteen minutes now. Zero's senses started to pick at his brain uncomfortably, and he knew that they were nearing their destination. Only a horde of vampires made him feel that way, like a prickly blanket was being pressed tightly over the back of his brain. If he didn't want to kill everyone at the damn party (at least initially), he was going to have to try and numb his senses.

As there was a black, tinted window blocking the backseat of the limousine from the driver, and the setting of the soiree was straight ahead, Zero did not see the palace until the driver pulled up parallel to it.

It took his breath away, for a moment, and he had to put serious effort into controlling the widening of his eyes. It was a literal _castle_. High, grey stone walls and classic ridged turrets made it looked like something from medieval times, and clashed oddly with the glass in what should have been glassless windows, and the clearly electric lighting emanating from them.

The door opened, the driver bowing lowly as Kaname stepped regally out of the car. Zero was frozen, randomly unsure of himself.

"Come," Kaname murmured; his voice was different from usual. A purr, seductive, but commanding, and expecting nothing less than to be obeyed. It wasn't the same, somehow, as his voice usually was, and Zero wasn't sure if he should be thankful that Kaname was pretending, worried that he wasn't, hateful towards the way he was talking to him, or—

_There is no time for this_ Zero thought angrily. He quickly stepped out of the car, hoping the driver hadn't thought the brief moment of hesitation too suspicious.

"Be back here by midnight," Kaname told the driver, who nodded once before getting back into the car and driving back up the deserted road. Zero doubted they'd actually be leaving in a car.

Zero opened his mouth but stopped short when Kaname took his chin in his fingers, rubbing his thumb roughly over Zero's bottom lip. "Be a good boy, now," Kaname murmured.

Zero blushed hotly, glaring at Kaname furiously, but biting his tongue (_literally_) to stop himself from retorting.

Kaname leaned close, whispering quietly against Zero's cheek, "You really cannot ask questions now. You are going to have to trust me."

The large wooden entrance doors behind Kaname suddenly swung open, washing bright, golden light onto the pair of them, at the bottom of a small set of stone steps.

"Kaname-sama. I'm so glad you could make it."

Only because his back was to the speaker did Zero assume he could see a clear, unhidden darkening of Kaname's eyes.

"I wouldn't have missed it, Great-Uncle Shiki."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there! Idk if you guys know who the Uncle is, it's in the manga, I'll clear it up next chapter if you still don't get it.. and the reason this chapter took so long is because I just moved and was super busy with school work and actual life (gasp) but I've got a couple more chapters written, so it shouldn't be as long a wait for the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me, and thank you so much for all your reviews! I read them when I need inspiration to keep writing T.T so... moar?**

**You guys will be happy to know that the lovey dovey sex (Zero: Oi-)_ is_ getting closer... I am sorry that it's taking so long, but I want to be realistic in Kaname and Zero's relationship development. So, the road has many walls, but we're climbing them together! Hoorah!**

**Oh right, the quote in the beginning is from "End of Me" and the chapter title is from the song "Bittersweet" both by Apocalyptica...I FINALLY got the 7th Symphony CD for Christmas, YIPPEE!**

**and I am SORRY for any mistakes... I know it should be like perfect after the wait, but I always miss something and I don't want to re-read this chapter anymore and I just want to post it so... lkjfjdklsasd  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Scare Me

**A/N: Will make this short because I've kept you waiting for months and I didn't mean to I'msosorrytimegetsawayfromme. Enjoy, see you at the end of the chapter. (Quote from "S.O.S. (Anything but Love)" by Apocalyptica ft Cristina Scabbia. Chapter title inspired by same song.)  
**

* * *

_Bound to your side I'm trapped in silence  
__Just a possession_**_  
_**

**_x  
_**

******Chapter 10**_**: SCARE ME**__  
_

Only when they stepped through the doors did the full wrongness of this situation fully hit Zero.

He was working, in collaboration, with _Kaname_. He was letting other people think that he was something equivalent to Kaname Kuran's sex slave. He was a puppy, trailing blindly after Kaname, who had a plan in motion, in which Zero was most likely just an expendable piece.

He did not know how he was going to get through this night even long enough to get away from him.

Two things gave him slight comfort. After tonight, if they had _not_ rescued Yuuki, they would be a step closer to finding her. And also, after this night was over, he hoped it would be made obvious what he and Kaname really were.

What they really were. The thought brought Zero up short for a second. _What they really were._

_What is that, exactly?_

At any rate, he'd do his damn best to get the image of him as Kaname's _sex slave _out of people's imaginations.

Zero brought himself back to his current surroundings, wondering if he had missed anything important. Fortunately, the two vampires still seemed to be exchanging pleasantries.

"It has been some time," Kaname was saying in a low, polite voice as they walked down a cool entrance hall, approaching the grand staircase. Zero glanced around surreptitiously. There were several doors on either side of them, each exactly opposite to each other. There were two halls, both on different sides of the staircase, each going further into the palace. His view got cut off when he put his foot on the first step of the stairs.

"Yes, indeed. How is my great nephew doing?" The man leading them had light, shoulder length hair and a small scar near his right eyebrow.

"He is well, presently. But I think you have been seeing more of him than myself."

Zero furrowed his brow as he listened. He wasn't sure who this man was, only that he was Senri Shiki's great uncle, supposedly, and therefore, distantly related to Kaname. The politeness between him and Kaname was visibly fake. But the man didn't choose to respond to Kaname's suggestion, instead, quickly changing the subject. "The main gathering is just up here. Do you require a collar for him?"

It felt like a rubber band had snapped inside Zero's head. _A—_

Kaname sounded darkly amused. "I don't need a collar to keep him chained to me, but thank you."

_That bastard,_ Zero thought viciously, briefly clenching his fingers into hard fists. _That fucking bastard. I'm going to kill him._

Kaname had his own plan, did he? Zero was almost looking forward to completely fucking it up.

He just had to get away. The thought of doing this made their entrance into the ballroom, just past the top of the grand staircase, more bearable. Every vampire in the room, though not as many as he had expected there to be, turned to stare at Kaname Kuran, dragging (_at least not literally_) his new pet in tow. Zero couldn't help feeling awkward, for several reasons. Everyone in this room was their enemy, he and Kaname were aware of it, and _they_ were aware of the fact that Kaname did not trust them.

He was also here as Kaname's pet.

The situation was so wrong. Zero felt worse and worse about it with every passing moment, but he reminded himself that he wasn't going to fall into doing whatever Kaname wanted so easily.

It was uncomfortable, having to follow Kaname into the room. He was so used to standing around the perimeter, observing. He didn't interact.

Zero blinked, realizing that everyone in the room had sunken into a low bow, in homage to the pureblood. Zero hid a scowl, staying exactly as he was. Fortunately for his precious image, this didn't seem to be odd behavior. The stares he was getting didn't seem horrified or dismayed—they were, as Kaname promised they were going to be, curious and intrigued.

Kaname looked over his shoulder at Zero, graced him with a small smirk, and made to walk forward.

"Kaname," Zero hissed, eyes darting around at the quickly approaching figures. One man was already a mere five yards away, calling out a warm "Kaname-sama!"

Kaname tilted his head, smiling politely at the man and completely ignoring Zero. Zero fought to urge to kick him in the back of the knee. Instead, he looked down, saying a silent thank you that his bangs were long enough to hide his eyes from view so he could look around the room freely.

It was fairly small, and that was just as well, for there were only about forty to fifty people there. Zero was pretty certain that not everyone here was aware of the exact reason _why_ Kaname was here, though that didn't lessen his dislike or contempt for them. To be friendly enough with whoever _Rido_ was as to merit an invitation, put them in his bad book.

"Ah, it is a pleasure," the man said, and Zero glanced at him through his eyelashes. He was bowing politely, but when he straightened, his eyes were on Zero. Zero subtly watched the man glance at Kaname, then gesture at Zero. "May I?"

_May I? _Zero thought, his pulse skipping a beat. _What the hell did that mean?_

Kaname barely glanced back at Zero, but his voice held a threat of warning. "Careful."

The man hesitated, then stepped forward, reached out, and took Zero's chin in his hand. Taking Kaname's word to heart, he carefully forced Zero's head up.

The second the vampire's fingers touched his skin, every fiber in Zero's being screamed for him to reach out, grab the beast's wrist, flip him onto the ground, and make it violently clear to him that if ever touched Zero again, the last thing he'd see would be a bullet going in between his eyes.

_Careful._

As much as he wanted to, he knew he'd have a time trying to get out of the room and accomplish anything if he attacked the man.

"He's quite lovely," the man murmured, lightly pushing against Zero's chin so his face turned, showing the man his profile.

"Thank you," Kaname replied. "But that's enough."

The man's fingers slid off of his face. Zero kept his eyes trained on the ground, vaguely wondering if the certain spot he was glaring at would burst into flame if he stared at it for too long.

The vampire and Kaname talked idly for another minute, about what, Zero couldn't say. He was too focused on trying to calm down.

Soon, a whole slew of vampires crowded in on the pureblood. If another one of them touched him like he was some sort of trained dog, Zero might have to kill them.

The third one to talk to Kaname was a woman, and she directed the conversation's topic towards Zero. She made a subtle hint at desiring to inspect him.

"I'd prefer him remain primarily untouched, save for myself," Kaname said softly to the woman.

She giggled a little. Zero was completely disgusted at this point, and it had barely been half an hour.

The crowd finally left Kaname alone. Before they came back, or another group charged them, Zero stepped closer to Kaname and repeated his name in a hiss.

Kaname turned his head. He put his finger on Zero's lips. "Zero-chan, behave yourself."

_I'm going to put a bullet in his skull. _

"I have to fucking piss," Zero snapped, moving his head to the side to knock Kaname's finger off of his mouth.

Kaname's expression didn't change, though Zero was sure the pureblood wasn't happy about Zero's blatant disrespect in public.

Kaname turned his head, and Zero realized he was about to be ignored for another thirty minutes when he caught sight of another small group of vampires, sure to grow larger, walking towards them.

"Tch," Zero muttered. He made to turn and go, without Kaname's permission or not.

He'd barely moved, maybe shifted his shoulder back a couple of inches, but Kaname was suddenly directly in front him, one hand on his left jaw, gently cupping his face, forcing his head up.

Kaname leaned forward, speaking softly. Their lips brushed as he murmured, "I'm thirsty. Go wait for me in the room at the end of the hall, on the right."

Zero was momentarily shocked, but he quickly recovered, turning on his heel and walking out of the room with his head lowered.

_Son of a bitch. I got you, didn't I? _Zero thought smugly. Kaname would do anything to avoid looking suspicious, so instead of letting Zero suddenly leave his side in a supposed act of defiance, he gave everyone in the room the idea that Kaname had told Zero to leave so that he could come by soon to—

_Drink my blood._

Zero's insides clenched, and he swallowed back bile, giving his head a small shake as he left the room. The thick door shut with a hollow thud behind him.

He looked around. The castle was empty. No guards, no nothing.

_I'm going to find Yuuki _my_ way, Kuran_.

Zero gave the door to the right a dirty look, then took off down the grand staircase.

**x**

It was a good thing Zero had tried his best to dull his vampire hunter senses in the car. If he hadn't, he wasn't sure that he could have held back in killing that one man who had touched his face.

Kaname was the only one who—

_What the hell are you thinking?_ Zero growled to himself. No one _can do that._

He put his hand in his jacket, his fingers grasping at nothing. _Damn. I never should have let him talk me into going without the Bloody Rose._

He'd have to make do.

There was no guard, no butler, no nothing by the front door, or anywhere downstairs. Zero quickly stepped off of the staircase and leaned against the side of it, scanning the room. There were plenty of doors, as he had noted before. He stepped away from the stairs and turned around. He was a little startled to see a door behind the staircase It seemed to be parallel to the doors upstairs that led into the ballroom, where everyone was.

He walked towards it, grimacing at the sharp _clack_ his shoes made against the gleaming stone floor. He paused, considered for a moment, then ripped them off of his feet, tying the laces of each shoe together and tossing them over his shoulder. His steps from then on were gratifyingly silent, and quick as well. Kaname was going to figure out very soon that he wasn't going to some stupid blood feeding room or the bathroom, or _wherever_, if he hadn't already.

Zero stopped by the edge of the door, placing his hand on it as he listened very hard. He sensed nothing on the other side, could hear nothing.

He gripped the handle and pulled it open.

The draft of cold air that hit him was mildly surprising. After a second of assessing that there was nothing immediately over the threshold, he stepped through the doorway, quickly shutting the door behind him.

He was grudgingly grateful that seeing in the dark was no longer a problem for him, because if it had been, he would be at a huge disadvantage right now.

A human would have been lucky to look down and see their feet. Likely, they would have taken one step forward and broken their neck.

There were stairs, going past a point even Zero's eye could see, probably leading to far underneath the castle. Zero figured that if Yuuki was here, she was either at the end of these stairs or somewhere completely opposite, probably in one of the turrets.

If that was the case, it would probably be almost impossible to keep looking without running into Kaname.

_Arrogant asshole has probably figured it out by now,_ Zero thought as he walked down the stairs, keeping all his senses on the alert.

So then, he'd better keep moving.

**x**

Kaname had tried twice to leave the room, but the leeches kept coming and coming, and to keep up appearances, he had to politely sate their desire to have tedious, pointless, conversations.

Finally, he made a crude allusion towards what was waiting for him outside the room, and he was let go with sickening laughs.

His great uncle stopped him right at the door. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

Kaname lifted his chin and stared at him levelly. This man, out of everyone in the room here, was the most aware of where Yuuki was.

"Thank you," he simply said, then stepped out of the room.

The door hadn't finished shutting behind him by the time he was halfway down the stairs. He had no illusions about what Zero was doing, or what the boy _thought _he was doing.

He certainly didn't have to go to the bathroom, that much Kaname had known from the start. Really, hadn't expected Zero to listen to him in the slightest.

Kaname stopped at the bottom of the stairs and closed his eyes.

He turned around. He could feel Zero, but he was—

_Original_, Kaname thought dryly when he saw the door leading to the basement behind the stairs. He paused, only for a moment, then began to stride back up the stairs. He pushed back his reluctance. Zero was going the wrong way, that much he knew, but he would have to go back for him later.

His thoughts were cut off by a sudden, pained shriek that echoed violently in his mind. His pace increased tenfold.

_Yuuki. _

**x**

Zero had been walking for about ten minutes now without any sort of disturbance. He frowned as he walked deeper underground, picking up the pace. When the hell was it going to end? And where was Kaname?

Zero glanced over his shoulder, but there was no sign of the pureblood, no feeling, nothing.

Suddenly, Zero's feet were on level ground. He stumbled violently, nearly falling flat on his face but fortunately stopping the fall by pressing a hand against the rough stone wall. That had been unexpected.

He straightened up, eyes narrowing as he scanned the room. The stairs ended in the middle of it, _it_ being a decently sized, but not ridiculously large, bare stone room.

Bare, except for one thing; it sat directly in front of Zero. A stone coffin, connected to the ground. A funnel hung from the ceiling, dripping blood into it, making Zero's teeth ache painfully.

_What the hell was this? _Zero felt a cold rush of fear, suddenly hoping with all of his might that Yuuki was not here, because if she was, there was only one place for her to be.

He steeled a quiet breath, then walked steadily over to the coffin, not stopping until he was right next to it.

Blood was curling up toward the edges of the black rectangle, which, on close inspection, didn't seem to be like any other coffin he had seen before. Zero couldn't see a bottom of any sort—it seemed to be an endless pit. He glanced at the funnel, dripping blood. He swallowed his thirst as he frowned. _What—_

"Kiryuu?"

Zero whirled around. Senri Shiki was stepping out from behind the stairs Zero had come down, looking just as confused and surprised as Zero was.

"What's going on?" they both asked, Zero's voice admittedly more gruffer and demanding than Senri's.

Senri glanced at what was behind Zero. His eyes widened, and he had only managed to say, "Hey, Kir—" when Zero slumped to the floor, completely blacking out.

A blood tendril crept back into the confines of the rectangular hole, and a low voice murmured, _"Senri._"

**x**

The door in front of Kaname led outside, to the top of the castle's tallest turret, resting in the middle of the building.

It shattered as Kaname took a step toward it; his shoes pressed down on the splinters as he stepped through the doorway, cracking a good few into even smaller pieces.

There were about fifteen hunters standing in a circle, alert and watchful, eyes fast on Kaname.

Yuuki was slumped on the floor in the center of the circle, unconscious.

Kaname's eyes snapped from her still form to the hunter who stepped out from the circle, closer to the pureblood.

"Kuran," the hunter said. His voice was a low growl, and he, like all of the hunters around him, wore a dark hat pulled low on his forehead and a black scarf wrapped up to the edge of his nose. All Kaname could see were dark, brown eyes.

"Would you care to tell me the meaning of kidnapping an innocent girl?" Kaname asked quietly, his voice deceivingly calm.

"She is far from innocent," the hunter said to Kaname.

Kaname's eyes glinted. Of course, they would say that, if their goal was to exterminate all the purebloods.

What stupid, stupid fools. Kaname was certain half the reason Rido was working with these idiots was to simply annoy him.

He turned around, eyes lighting on a small boy who had just appeared in the doorway. Speak of the devil.

The little boy smiled, his blue and red eyes each lighting up in turn. "Kaname, did you like this little game? I thought it would be interesting to see what you would do if I took her."

Kaname turned back to the hunters. He lifted a hand, swiping it almost gently across his body. Simultaneously, each of the hunters bodies seemed melt, fold in on themselves, and disappear.

He'd kill them a thousand times over for touching Yuuki.

The little boy giggled, watching calmly as Kaname walked over to Yuuki and gathered her up in his arms.

"You know I had them knock her out," he taunted. "They told her to try and remember. She didn't react very well."

Kaname's muscles tightened. The little voice continued, "She screamed, started clutching at her head. She was probably hallucinating. They did her a favor by putting her out."

A fissure appeared in the stone at their feat.

"Was that the entire point of this, Uncle?" Kaname murmured. "Simply to provoke me into a reaction?"

Rido laughed, skipping a little as he stepped forward out of the doorway. "I thought it would be interesting to see what you'd do. I didn't think you'd bring your pet. But that was a surprise from the beginning." Rido chuckled, the sound coming out of the boy's mouth as a low giggle. "I told Shizuka about her, you know." Rido smiled at him. "And after I had her lover killed, that's when she told you that she was going to get her hands on the princess."

Kaname's eyes were unreadable as he watched Rido speak.

"She hated me. She was willing to do anything to kill me," Rido said slowly, tauntingly.

"She tried."

Rido's smile was wicked. "She lured you out with the fake threat of hurting your princess. Just the _slightest _threat to her life will get you moving..." The little boy's hands gestured toward Yuuki in his arms. "This girl was always a weakness for you. Shizuka exploited that, and hoped to kill you and have your power."

"I think that body has gotten the best of you. Let's move past storytime."

Rido smiled at him. "Even with her own revenge giving her power, she stood no chance against you. You won out over her and even got a toy to play with. He must be a lot of fun. But why did you bring the boy here?"

Kaname didn't miss a beat. "I couldn't have you tampering with it."

Rido smiled, the expression angelic and cute on the young boy's face. "Oh. Were we not allowed to touch him?"

He turned, bounding away down the spiral staircase. Kaname's heart beat hard, once, against his chest. _Zero_. He had to get to him. Kaname's blood was inside Zero, and although it was too indirect to resurrect him, Rido would surely have fun with such an opportunity.

_This is why he never should have left my sight. He is a stupid, stubborn mule._

He looked down at Yuuki, sleeping in his arms. She appeared unscathed. The hunters had probably cast some sort of charm on her to put her into a deep sleep.

He held back a frustrated grunt. _Damn._

A small breath escaped his lips, and with it, a flurry of soft, black bats seemed to melt out of his jacket. He let go of his grip on Yuuki, watching as the bats covered her body, flapping their (_his_) wings quickly to stay aloft. Soon, none of Yuuki could be seen, and the bats converged, disappearing.

Cross would take of her. Kaname didn't have any time to lose.

His head suddenly throbbed, and he put a hand to it, his brow furrowing in the slightest.

_He's moved._

**x**

Zero felt very sluggish as he came to, his fingers curling against a rough, gravelly stone floor. He opened his eyes, trying to orient himself.

He was no longer in the room with the strange coffin; the room he lay in now was considerably smaller. Oddly, an ornate, plush velvet chair sat a little ways to the right, completely out of place in the dingy space.

Someone was sitting in it. Zero rolled off of his side, catching himself with his hand, grunting when his entire body tingled like it had fallen asleep. His elbow buckled and he had to catch himself with his forearm to avoid smacking his face against the floor.

"You're awake," a familiar voice murmured. Zero blinked, his mind buzzing dully. _What was wrong with him? _He felt very slow to react, and his thoughts were moving about as fast as molasses.

"I drugged you, in my own way," the voice said. Gravel crunched as the speaker stood, stepping over to where Zero lay. A hand touched his shoulder, turning him over and pulling him into a sitting position.

Zero frowned. "You…?"

There was something wrong with Shiki, but it took Zero too long to place it.

His eyes were two different colors, the left a light piercing blue, the right a bright, scarlet red. Also, Zero did not know the A class vampire very well—they'd maybe spoken once before this evening—but the sly smirk currently residing on the boy's face was wrong—it wasn't Shiki.

"Who're you?" Zero managed to spit out.

Shiki looked pleased with Zero's question. "You're clever, aren't you? My nephew picked a good pet."

Zero's mind was struggling to understand what was being said. "Kaname." _Weren't…But if this isn't Shiki…What the hell is going on?_

Shiki leaned forward, so close that his nose brushed against Zero's neck. Dimly, Zero realized that the absence of any sort of tie in the wardrobe must have been purposeful for easy access to that part of his body. "Mm. I smell his blood inside you." He grinned against Zero's skin, his hot breath too close to Zero's neck for comfort. He tried shuffling backwards, but Shiki easily followed the minimal movement and tightened his grip on Zero's shoulder to keep him in place.

"Yuuki," Zero mumbled, hoping to delay whatever Shiki was going to do and also get some information as to where she was.

"She's fine. Kaname found her easily, of course. She's safe now."

Zero didn't know how to feel at that news. He wanted to get up, get out of this creature's grip, but his entire body felt numb, and his mind was moving too slowly to properly put up any sort of fight.

"I knew that you would bite her. You should be careful about who you trust back at the school." He paused, nuzzling his nose against Zero's skin, inhaling deeply. When Zero proved himself incapable or unwilling to answer, he continued speaking. "I'm surprised he didn't rip you apart for biting his precious girl. But then again, there are the facts that you are his pet and I trust he plans on putting you to good use."

_Use?_

"No," was all Zero could manage.

"I'm afraid so," Shiki murmured. "He doesn't care for you. And you don't know anything about him."

Zero meant that no one was going to be using him, and he didn't have any illusions about Kaname nor did he care about this guy's rambling. But he didn't have enough energy to put that into words.

He felt something sharp press against his neck, and then, there was a crash. Shiki was ripped from Zero's side. Without the hand holding him up, Zero began to fall back, but before he could hit the ground, he hit something soft and warm.

"Rather violent," he heard Shiki's voice say from somewhere behind him.

"I told you that I do not want him being tampered with."

_Kaname_.

Zero blinked, narrowing his eyes as he tried to clear his vision, blurry from all the sudden movement. He saw Shiki straightening up, turning to smirk at Kaname, who had pulled Zero into a standing position and was holding the hunter against him.

"I have some things I want to attend to, so I won't be at the school right away. I trust you will be prepared when I do come."

Zero was pressed against Kaname's body, so he figured that was the only reason he felt the momentary tensing of his muscles.

"You can do nothing without me," Kaname said, and then he turned, walking through a doorway in which the door was spontaneously missing.

Ah. They had been in a small closet behind the stairs that led to the basement.

He blacked out again, giving into the sensation that had been pulling at his brain since he opened his eyes ten minutes ago.

* * *

**A/N: First off, the great uncle is...Shiki's great uncle, the one that he greets way earlier in the manga right before Rido takes over him, if I am remembering right. I'm not actually sure if there is a small scar by his eye or if that was just a random drawing line or wrinkle (I am no artist) but I just decided to make it a scar. I'm also not quite sure how directly he is related to Kaname, so please just don't worry about the minor details D:This is a written for fun /serious (tehe) story. Relaxx *tries to tell herself this*  
So yes, this chapter, Rido had some fun with Zero and Kaname, and we finally get the short version of why Kaname went out to the Kiryuu's house "that winter night." This will be touched on in more detail in a few chapters or so, so hopefully any confusion will be cleared up then.  
**

**I have read this chapter over and over AND OVER again and I can't do it anymore... dlfkjas mistakes, die.  
**

**Reviews are really so greatly appreciated, they keep me going! Thank you so much. (BTW...****That Kaname/Zero action in chapter 82.. omnononomYES. I made a poll about it and thought it was public for like a month...and just realized it wasn't. But now it is, so go vote for the fun of it!:D)**  


******And for you pervs that are mostly in this for the hardcore smut (because I know I would be...) Just wait. It's coming. Or should I say cumming. Feel free to read my other fics while you wait, they are smutcity. Woot.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Shadow

_And as the light in you went dark_

_I saw you turn to shadow_

_**x**_

**Chapter 11: **_**SHADOW**_

Zero's next awakening was considerably more abrupt than the first, although he woke up in a mercifully more comfortable setting. Familiar, too. Zero was also glad to find that his movements and thoughts were much, much clearer.

_This is Kaname's room, at the Academy._

The room was empty. He looked down at himself. He was still in his clothes from the soiree, except for his shoes, which, he discovered when he swung his legs over the edge of the mattress, were on the floor near the end of the bed. He had no clue how they had stayed with him, since he'd lost track of them after he'd been knocked out.

He was just putting them on when the door opened.

Zero jumped off the bed like it was made of coals. One of his shoes, untied, fell off and clunked onto its side as a result of Zero's sudden movement.

Kaname shut the door quietly behind him, nodding his head at Zero.

"What's going on?" Zero demanded, straightening his shirt.

"You were unconscious for about twelve hours," Kaname said, walking towards the bed as he spoke. "Yuuki is well, although shaken." He paused and looked at Zero. "Do you want to see her?"

Zero stared at Kaname, then bent down, grabbing his shoe from the ground. "I don't deserve to see her. As long as she's safe."

"She would like to see you," Kaname said.

Zero's grimaced, shoving his foot violently into the shoe. "Of course she would say that. How did I get here?"

"I carried you. It was rather romantic."

Zero looked at Kaname furiously. Kaname smiled at him. Bending down to tie his shoes, Zero asked, "What exactly happened?"

As usual, Kaname completely disregarded the question. "You have a good amount of leverage against me, you know. She'll likely hate me when you tell her that I was the one that turned you into a vampire and made you suffer so much."

Zero's fingers tensed as he attempted to tie the laces together. "She could never hate you." He pulled at the strings, holding back a frustrated sigh when they pulled into a knot. "You didn't tell her?"

"We only came back twelve hours ago, and she was asleep for most of that time. I haven't been able to talk to her long enough for such a deep conversation."

Hands settled over his own, stilling his jerky movements. Without a word, Kaname gently pushed back Zero's hands and began to work at the knot he had made. "She doesn't hate you either."

"I don't need you to comfort me," Zero said angrily. He paused, then said, "Who was controlling Shiki?"

"The one I told you about before," Kaname said, digging a nail into the tight bundle of rope on Zero's shoes.

"Rido," Zero said, watching Kaname carefully. His head was angled down, but from what Zero could see of his face, there was no visible reaction on at the mention of the name. Zero continued. "He's your uncle."

"He's charming, isn't he?" Kaname said dryly. One of the laces caught under his nail, and he tugged at it.

Zero didn't answer, instead choosing to say, "Why did he take Yuuki?"

"To rattle me," Kaname said, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. "This knot is ridiculous."

Zero looked down, watching as Kaname finally untangled the laces. "She was in one of the turrets, wasn't she?"

Kaname glanced up at Zero. "Yes. You would have been there with me if you hadn't been so disagreeable. Then I wouldn't have had to come get you."

Zero glared at Kaname. "I didn't need you to save me. I don't _want_ you to save me."

"He was about to bite you, but of course, in the state you were in, you were completely capable of not letting that happen."

Zero looked away angrily, loathe to admitting Kaname was right. "Who knocked me out?"

"The same man."

"If Rido doesn't have a body unless he's controlling someone, I don't see how—"

"He has his ways. In the process of him taking over Shiki, he must have drugged you then, with his own power."

Zero looked back down at his shoe. Kaname was carefully tying the laces into a perfect bow. As he made the last loop, Zero said, "Did you just not want him to have your blood? The blood inside me."

Kaname looked up at Zero. "I did not want him touching you at all."

Zero flushed angrily. "Because I'm your property?"

Kaname's stare was heavy, and his reply kept the blush on Zero's cheeks firmly in place. "No."

Zero made to look away again, putting his hands on the floor to push himself up. Kaname caught his cheek in his hand, keeping Zero's face angled towards him.

"The hunters that were involved," Zero said, in an effort to distract himself from Kaname's eyes.

"Dead."

"You killed them?" Zero said, shifting his head. Kaname's fingers on his face slid slightly with the movement.

"Yes," Kaname said, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Zero's in a sudden, fierce movement.

Zero probably shocked both Kaname and himself by reaching up and grasping the pureblood's face in his hand, pressing back against the kiss.

For several moments, it was almost a fight, each of them pressing hard against the other, each of them leaning back barely an inch as the other pushed into the kiss even more. For half a second, lips separated, only to meet again, parted, tongues pressing against each other.

"You must still be drugged," Kaname whispered against Zero's mouth.

A knock on the door spared Zero from answering. He blinked, quickly pulling back and standing up. Kaname looked up at him before standing as well and calling out, "Come in."

The door opened and Takuma poked his head in, looking cheerful and apologetic. "Ah, Kaname—Zero-kun, it's nice to see you awake! Actually – Yuuki is outside. I think she wants to see you."

Zero looked at Kaname sharply. "How does she know I'm here?"

"I believe she simply thinks that I know where you could be. She doesn't know where you are, exactly."

"Yes, well," Takuma put a hand on his head, smiling sheepishly. "I kind of told her to go away, but I thought I'd let you know."

Zero was suddenly struck with a thought. He looked at Kaname, then glanced back at Takuma.

Takuma took the hint. "Well, well, I'll leave you two alone now."

"Oi—" Zero said gruffly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea, but Takuma was already closing the door. His lips twitched, then he turned back to Kaname.

"Where is Ichiru?"

Kaname's eyes darkened. "He is still here, as usual. Although I believe that he has moved to a single room, and you are now alone in turn as well."

Zero didn't know what to make of that. His heart ached thinking of his twin. Kaname's eyes narrowed a little as he watched Zero's expression. He turned, looking out one of his room's windows.

"I'm leaving," Zero said, not sure why he was announcing it. He felt like there was still so many questions to ask because there was so much left unanswered, but he suddenly did not want to be in the room.

Kaname didn't acknowledge the farewell, and continued to stare out the window even after Zero left the Moon Dormitory.

**x**

Zero kept his eyes open as he walked down the path, the feeling of being back at the Academy slightly surreal, even though he hadn't been gone more than a couple days.

He saw Yuuki before she saw him. She was off of the path, leaning against a tree and staring into space. As he slowly walked closer, he noticed that she had her arms crossed over her middle, each hand gripping the opposite elbow tightly. He frowned when she let out a small whimper, her closed eyes clenching tightly.

He was unsure what to do. Surely, his presence would disturb her even more. He didn't even imagine touching her. She still hadn't noticed him, and he was about three feet from her. He settled for saying her name, very quietly.

Yuuki gasped, eyes flying open as she jerked around to face him. There was a wild, out of this world fear in her eyes, but it faded quickly as she looked at him. They were silent for a couple minutes, just staring at each other. Then Yuuki flung herself at him in a wild hug, her small arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

"Zero," she whispered, her voice thick with tears, muffled in his filthy shirt. "Zero, I'm so glad to see you."

"Yuuki," Zero said, his voice low and cracking. His hands hovered over her small body, afraid and unworthy to touch her. "Yuuki—I am so sorry."

Her arms tightened around him. "No! No, Zero. I'm so sorry that I didn't—you were suffering so much a-and…I couldn't help."

"Yuuki, no—"

"I don't care what you are." She pulled back so she could look at him. Her eyes were bright. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? What…what were you afraid of?"

Zero's eyes tightened. "I'm—I didn't want—"

She stared at him, and then she smiled, very softly, the expression tender and caring. "Zero—it's okay." She lifted her hand to his face. "You aren't a monster."

That's when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him, wishing he could express in words how sorry he was and how thankful he was that she was there for him, as much as he didn't deserve her.

"I'm so sorry that you were suffering, alone," Yuuki whispered against him.

"Don't be stupid," Zero muttered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

They stayed in that position, embracing, for a long time before they finally broke apart and began walking slowly towards their dormitory.

They were quiet at first, but Zero knew the question was coming and wasn't surprised when she finally spoke.

"How did it happen, Zero?" Yuuki asked quietly. She was looking at the ground, her arm looped loosely through his.

Zero was at a loss for words, something that shocked him. He was sure that if this moment ever came, he would have no trouble condemning Kaname, telling Yuuki exactly what kind of man she adored.

Words, letters, nonsensical and indecipherable, stuck in his throat.

"Why don't you tell her how it happened, Zero?"

They both stopped and turned to see Ichiru leaning against a tree, a small smirk touching his lips.

"Ichiru," Zero said, and although he meant for the word to come out angry, it barely passed his lips in a broken whisper.

**x**

_Yuuki's eyes opened slowly. She was dazed, disoriented, and surprised to find herself back in the Academy's familiar clinic. Kaname was sitting at the foot of her bed. She blinked rapidly._

"_Kaname-sama…?" she whispered._

"_Are you alright?" he asked seriously, eyes roaming over her face._

_She pushed herself up into a sitting position and nodded slowly._

"_You aren't hurt at all?" Even though he had checked her over, healed anything he might have overlooked, save for one wound, he had to ask her._

"_I—"_

_Yuuki slapped a hand over the bite mark on her neck. Her eyes widened. "Zero," she whispered._

_Kaname was silent as he watched her._

"_Zero—Zero is a vampire. Zero—he—"_

_When she had woken up in the barren room alone, she had only one thought in her mind, and it was not about being kidnapped. The reveal of Zero's true nature had shocked her in a way it shouldn't have. It all made sense. How angry he seemed, how much pain he appeared to be in, and how all of that had been escalating in the past several months. How could she have been so stupid as to not know? Why hadn't he told her?_

_The thought to cut him off never crossed her mind, even though he had frightened her in that moment. But how long had he been controlling himself? Years. She had failed as his friend._

"_Where is Zero?" she said wildly, making to get out of the bed. Kaname put a hand on her shoulder, gently stopping her._

"_He is fine. I promise. Yuuki, were you hurt at all?"_

_Yuuki looked up at Kaname, drinking in his dark eyes, his pale face, his soft hair. She felt her heart beat slow a little. "N-no." She shook her head. _

"_What happened, Yuuki?"_

_Yuuki looked up, seeing the Headmaster standing in the doorway. She swallowed, then said, "After Zero—after he—I don't really know what happened. I was already…" she glanced nervously at Kaname. "I was a little faint. And then I blacked out, but I think that's because of what the hunters did," she added hastily, looking down at her hands. "Really, nothing happened…I was barely spoken to. They kept me in a small, empty room, fed me regularly. The only time I was moved was towards the end, I guess. I was on top of this…castle. And—"_

_She looked up at her adoptive father, whose expression was serious, then towards Kaname, who was watching her gently, not pushing. She squeezed her eyes shut. "They told me to try and remember my past. I just saw some things and got scared. Then I fainted. Again."_

_Kaname touched her cheek gently. "I'm so sorry I let this happen," he said, pulling her close to him. Yuuki blushed, eyes widening. She was always flustered when he was so intimate._

"_Kaname-senpai…"_

"_You will be safe," Kaname said. His voice was low, serious, and it chilled her a little._

"_I have something I need to attend to," he said quietly, pulling back from her. He let his hand slide slowly off of her face. _

_Yuuki stared at him, eyes wide. "Why was I—"_

_Kaname smiled sadly. "The hunters didn't tell you? They just wanted to hurt me."_

_Yuuki frowned. "Kanam—"_

"_Taking you was a direct hit to me, Yuuki," Kaname said. He stood, kissing the top of her head before he straightened and turned away. "I'm sorry."_

"_Zero—" Yuuki started, but unsure how to finish. "I…"_

"_Don't worry so much, Yuuki," Kaname murmured. "I want you to be happy."_

_He turned and left the room. The way he had spoken made Yuuki feel as though her time was limited. She glanced at Cross, but his head was lowered, his glasses nothing but a white reflection._

**x**

"Did you miss me, Zero?" Ichiru said softly.

"Ichiru, you—" Zero was furious, but still unsure at the same time.

Ichiru laughed at his hesitation. "Even after all these years, you believe in me. It's touching, really." He glanced at Yuuki, whose grip on Zero's arm had tightened. "Aren't you curious, Yuuki?"

Yuuki glanced at Zero uncertainly, but her eyes narrowed as she turned back to face his twin. "It doesn't matter."

Ichiru's laugh was softer this time. "The funny thing is, I don't think it would matter, even if you knew. Poor Zero would still be picked second."

Yuuki stared at him, fortunately lost.

"Ichiru, stop," Zero said angrily. He stepped forward, forcing Yuuki to release her hold on his arm. "Without you, they wouldn't have taken Yuuki."

Yuuki's small gasp behind him told him that Kaname really hadn't told her that much whenever they had talked.

"I know that," Ichiru said calmly. "I know a lot Zero. More than you, at any rate." He glanced at Yuuki, his eyes dark.

Zero stepped in front of her, his anger growing with every passing minute. "You wanted that woman to kill our parents."

"And you."

The matter of fact way he said it hurt Zero more than he could admit. He slammed Ichiru against the tree, leaving Yuuki standing several feet behind him.

"_Why?_"

Ichiru's eyes narrowed. "That vampire, Shizuka, understood me. She was sad, and so was I. She was going to take me away, after getting rid of my family."

"We loved you. I still…" Zero's voice broke, much to his chagrin.

"Don't be an idiot," Ichiru snapped, pushing Zero away. "I can't stand you, and I'm almost grateful to K—"

Zero shook his brother, hard, stopping him before he said the pureblood's name. Ichiru didn't miss the intention, and perhaps he understood the reason behind it more than even Zero did.

He smirked at his twin, leaning close so he could whisper in Zero's ear. "Don't get me wrong. I hate Kaname. But I do enjoy how much he made you suffer. You can have a taste of the pain I went through. Never being good enough, never—"

"Ichiru, you don't—" Zero's chest was hurting him. _This _was _his fault. He deserved it._

Ichiru leaned back, leaning his head almost lazily against the tree trunk. "I've been looking forward to this day. I don't have to pretend anymore." Zero's hands dropped, and Ichiru glanced over his shoulder at Yuuki again.

"See you in class, Yuuki." He smirked at Zero, then kissed his brother almost tenderly on the cheek, a mock of the affection he had always shown him. "Bye, Zero."

He turned, heading back towards the school, leaving the pair speechless behind him. Only when he was out of sight did Zero begin walking in the same direction. Yuuki said, "Zero…"

Zero shook his head, looking back at her. "C'mon, Yuuki. We have to get to the gates in time, don't we? The Day Class girls have probably been having a field day with you and I gone."

Yuuki glanced in the direction Ichiru had walked in, frowning. But she took one look at Zero's face and did not mention his brother, instead, asking, "Gone? Were you sick?

Zero's head was still reeling, but as shocked and betrayed as he should have felt, the blow seemed dull. It had been hitting him for quite some time now. He had always known, deep inside, that Ichiru…

He focused on what Yuuki had said, frowning a bit. _She doesn't know I went to get her._

"Let's go," he said.

**x**

Zero shut his door hard, his body's weight closing it with a sharp snap. He looked into his room steadily. He didn't understand how, but the bed Ichiru had slept in was gone, leaving an empty space.

Empty, except for Kaname leaning against the wall near where the head of the bed usually was.

"Get out," Zero said, his voice not coming out half as threatening as he would have liked. It had been one of the longest days of his life, and he'd slept through most of it.

Yuuki had taken his hint at not mentioning their confrontation with Ichiru, and although she acted like a ditz a lot of the time, she was smart enough to figure out that Ichiru had betrayed both her and Zero, and that things weren't the same now. Zero wondered if she'd noticed Ichiru's cold behavior at the random times it had shown during the time they'd lived together. He wondered if she'd just ignored it, like Zero had, or hadn't mentioned it period, for Zero's sake.

He'd prepared himself for actually thinking about his brother, and his and Kaname's trip to recover Yuuki, all to himself tonight. He couldn't very well brood with an audience.

Zero stepped out of his shoes, sitting on his bed, the mattress creaking quietly as his weight settled. When Kaname showed that he clearly wasn't leaving, Zero opted for asking a question instead.

"Who is Rido? I still don't know anything about him."

"You know enough," Kaname said. Half of him was cast in shadow, the rest bathed in silver moonlight. "You're done with patrolling a little early."

"Cross gave me a break," Zero said shortly, annoyed with being in kept in the dark.

"I imagine it must have something to do with Ichi—"

"Don't," Zero snapped.

"Why not?" Kaname asked softly.

"I don't want you talking about him," Zero said.

"Do you think I'll say something like I told you so?"

Zero ripped off his uniform jacket. He had changed before going with Yuuki to the gates, where they'd held off the Day Class girls from the Night Class, which had been absent of Kaname.

"You skipping class?" Zero said.

"Yes," Kaname said, tilting his head back against the wall.

Zero bunched up his jacket in his hands before pushing it carelessly onto the floor, frowning at Kaname, whose eyes had slid shut.

"You didn't tell Yuuki."

All the turns in the conversation were making Zero's head ache. He rubbed his temples. "I know," he muttered.

"Ichiru told me that you bodily stopped him from revealing it himself."

Zero's head flew up. "When did you talk to Ichiru?"

"About an hour ago."

Zero pressed his hands against the mattress, the muscles in his arms tense. "What about?"

"It's not important."

Zero glared at Kaname, but felt too tired to push it.

"I'm curious, and a little surprised. I thought you would be eager to prove to Yuuki what a terrible person I was."

"'Person'," Zero said with a dry scoff.

"Ah, of course," Kaname said, a smile touching his voice. "Animal."

Zero leaned back on his hands, staring at him. His eyes were still closed.

"I didn't know what to say," Zero said. "When she asked."

He thought he saw Kaname smile, but the movement was gone in a flicker of light as a cloud passed over the moon.

Kaname finally lifted his head, opening his eyes to look at Zero. They stared at each other for a while, then Kaname lightly pushed himself off the wall with his shoulder and walked across the room, sitting next to Zero.

Zero's eyes darkened as he watched Kaname unbutton his shirt and slip it off of one shoulder. But he did not speak.

Kaname looked at him out of the corner of his eye, taking in Zero's expression.

_Hungry._

"Do I need to force feed you?"

"Why did you take your shirt off?" Zero asked, giving Kaname's exposed neck and shoulder a dark look, as though they were the ones at fault.

"I like this shirt. I'd rather not bloodstain it."

"Why wear a good shirt here if you were planning on giving me blood?"

"I didn't expect you'd agree to it."

"Don't do that," Zero snarled.

"What?"

"Twist this into making it seem like I ended up asking for it."

Kaname lips curved. "The past few days have been trying, and I doubt Yuuki's blood sustained you very well." His voice had lowered to a murmur.

"Get out," Zero said, and his tone was far more convincing this time.

Kaname shoved him onto his back, hovering over his body. Zero fumed, reaching out to grasp at any part of the pureblood he could get a hold of and mangle, but Kaname grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"You are the most stubborn creature I have ever come across in my life," Kaname said, his voice sounding far off and fond. He shifted, locking his knees tightly around Zero's waist.

Zero twisted around, but he could barely move an inch. Kaname had hooked his feet over Zero's legs, leaving them immobile as well.

Stubborn, was he?

It took some effort, but Zero forced himself to relax, his head sinking back into the pillow. Kaname's eyes glinted as they narrowed.

His grip relaxed, the moment Zero had been waiting for. He leaned forward, simultaneously lifting his arms over and onto Kaname's neck.

This specific press of lips made Kaname feel more than any other kiss ever had in a long, long time. Even if Zero was doing it just to prove some ridiculous point, he frankly did not give a damn. Zero had kissed _him_, of his own accord, and Kaname felt his heart thud acutely against his chest as Zero's tongue slid over his lips, entreating Kaname to open his mouth and let him in.

The sound that slipped past his lips as they parted was part sigh, part moan, and wholly involuntary. Zero's eyes blinked open at the sound, an unusual glimpse of passion from the usually mute, in control, pureblood.

Those few seconds felt like hours to Kaname, which was a feat, as he had lived long enough to experience the transformation of days into moments.

The control he pulled back over himself was so seamless that Zero wondered if he'd imagined the moan, the small inhalation of breath, the slight surprised tensing of muscles. Kaname was suddenly bearing down on him, pressing Zero's head back into the pillow, kissing him hard and feverishly, tongue licking the inside of his mouth, murmuring lowly against his lips.

Zero suddenly felt very hot, very overwhelmed. His hands were clutching Kaname's upper arms, neither pulling him close nor pushing him away. Hips bucked, once, twice, up against Kaname, and the breath of soft laughter against Zero's cheek was an immediate reaction to the high whine that had just slipped out of the boy's mouth.

"I—I—" Zero squeezed his eyes shut, arching back against the bed, collapsing back on it with a gasp.

Kaname's eyes took on a dull sheen, and he pulled his head back, eyes drinking in the flush of Zero's cheeks, the fast pulse beating on his neck.

_He wanted him very much._

Zero's bit his lip very hard, then pushed weakly at Kaname, attempting to roll over. Kaname surprised Zero by offering no resistance and sliding off of him easily. Stunned, Zero stared at the wall for a moment before turning back onto his back, frowning up at Kaname.

"You stopped."

Kaname chuckled, leaning forward, his lips brushing over Zero's. "Did you want to continue?"

Zero shoved Kaname back, although this time the vampire chose to retreat slowly. Turning his eyes away from Zero, he straightened up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

There was a moment of silence. Zero asked, without thinking, "Do you love Yuuki?"

"You already know the answer to that."

Zero felt uncomfortably warm. He absentmindedly pushed his fingers across his lips, holding back a shiver. "She loves you."

Kaname said, "Are you jealous?"

Zero felt like someone had dropped a bag of bricks onto him. "No," he said immediately, the word coming out flat.

Kaname turned, looking at him over his shoulder. "Right. Why should you be? You hate me."

Zero's fingers balled up into fists. "You turned me into a vampire, Kaname."

Kaname turned back around. He stood. "I know."

After the door shut behind him, Zero pulled the covers over his head, burying his face into the pillow, wanting nothing more than to sleep and never wake up.

**x**

"_I knew you'd be coming," Ichiru said, kicking open the door to his new room._

_Kaname stepped in and shut the door behind him. He seemed calm, but his looks were often deceiving. "I just thought I'd see how you were doing."_

_Ichiru raised an eyebrow. "I'm heartbroken."_

_Kaname looked back at him. "You remember my threat from four years ago, don't you?"_

_Ichiru laughed. "Please. If you'd really planned to hold true to that, I'd be long dead already."_

_Kaname smiled back at Ichiru. "That's right. The only reason you're still alive is because Zero still loves you, and he'd probably be upset with me if I killed you."_

_Ichiru snorted. "I know what you want to do with him. Don't even try telling me that you haven't considered manipulating him into drinking my blood so he can—"_

_Ichiru coughed violently, literally choking on his words. It was a very brief moment of control, but the power behind it that had brushed against him was frightening. He glared at Kaname, who was equally agitated._

"_Thank you," Kaname said. He leaned forward, gripping Ichiru's chin in his hand, making the weaker twin wince. "Again, let me tell you that Zero is the only thing keeping you alive. I don't care who you are working for—I will kill you." Kaname paused, his eyes sweeping over Ichiru's face. "You two are so completely different."_

_Ichiru looked slightly stunned, but he recovered quickly, smirking at Kaname seductively. "If I acted like your bitch, we wouldn't—"_

_There was a loud crack and Ichiru hissed loudly, falling to his knees and cradling his broken jaw in his hands. Kaname stared down at him remorselessly. _

"_I can'do rough," Ichiru said, his words coming out muffled. "'S'that what m'broth—"_

"_If I rip your jaw off of your face, will you stop talking then?" Kaname asked._

_Ichiru snorted, carefully wiping blood off the corner of his lip. His eyes glinted as he locked eyes with Kaname. "Don't know why your s'worried 'bout me hurting 'im if it's gonna be you in th'end."_

_Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly. Ichiru kept talking, even if it pained him, which it must have. "He wouldn' let me tell Yuuki you changed 'im."_

_If this surprised Kaname, he did not show it. He watched a drop of blood drip down the younger twin's chin. Leaning down, he caught it in his finger, bringing it up to his lips to taste._

"_Like it?" Ichiru taunted._

_Kaname looked down at him and smirked. "Remember what I said."_

_He left Ichiru in the room, still cradling his broken jaw._

**x**

The next day was a Saturday, so Zero allowed himself to lie pointlessly in his bed for a good hour before kicking back the covers and walking towards the bathroom.

The shower he took was well needed, and although he could have and very well should have used the time alone to think, his mind stayed blissfully blank, simply reveling in the feel of the hot water hitting his bare skin, running down his body. The ache of his canines was worse today, but he did his best to ignore it.

When he walked out of the dorm, he found that the day was overcast, and thunder rumbled in the distance. He disregarded the gloomy weather and left the building without an umbrella, walking down the path aimlessly.

He'd veered off the path and had been stepping through the woods for about ten minutes when he spotted Yuuki leaning against a tree, much like she had been the day before. She didn't look nearly as tense, but she appeared deep in thought, enough so that she didn't notice Zero until he was a couple feet away.

"Zero!" she said, looking surprised. He stepped forward, leaning against the same tree. He heard a slight shuffling as she turned her head to look at him. "How are you?"

Zero looked up at the sky through the trees. The leaves ruffled as a gust of cold wind blew through them, a warning for the brewing storm.

"I'm fine," he said. "You don't need to worry about me, Yuuki. Are you okay?"

Yuuki was also quiet for a moment before she answered. "Zero…when they took me…they talked about…my past."

Zero looked down at her.

Her gaze was focused on the ground. "You know, before Kaname-senpai saved me—ten years ago, I mean…" She paused, smiling ruefully. "I don't remember anything. I don't know who my parents are, if they're dead, how they died…" she shrugged, biting her lip, looking hopeless. "I assumed that they were killed by a vampire or something. But I don't really know. And…" she turned to meet his eyes. "I've just gotten to thinking—do you think—do you think Kaname-senpai knows anything?"

Zero stared at her, then blinked his gaze away. "I don't know."

Yuuki's voice sounded more desperate when she spoke next. "He's the one who found me. It makes sense—but Zero—I—I'm scared. I'm not…"

Zero frowned when she stopped.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Yuuki said quietly. It appeared as though she was trying to calm herself down. "I'm sure it's nothing…"

Zero turned a little, looking back down at her. "Yuuki, if it's bothering you so much, you could always just ask him."

Yuuki look surprised, as if the thought hadn't even entered her mind. After a moment, anxiousness took over her features again and she shook her head. "I- I don't…I don't think…"

Zero shook his head, lifting his hand and patting the top of her hair. "Never mind. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Yuuki turned away from him, arms tightly crossed. Both Kaname and Zero were treating her like this, telling her not to worry about anything. They would take care of her.

_I'm not a child anymore _Yuuki thought, squeezing her eyes shut. _But I'm still so weak…and I am clueless._

She opened her eyes and slapped hands over her mouth to stifle a scream. The grass was wet and shining with blood. She whirled around to stare at Zero, who was frowning at her. She glanced back down at the ground. It was wet, but only with water. It had begun to rain without her even noticing.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, leaning towards her.

Yuuki shook her head sharply. "Nothing."

Zero's eyes softened. "Yuuki—" he reached out to touch her, then pulled back. Yuuki caught the movement and the way his eyes glanced guiltily at her neck, and caught his hand in hers before he could fully withdraw it.

"Zero, you don't have to be that way," she said quietly.

"I'm a terrible monster," he said, looking away from her.

Yuuki shook her head. "Please, don't think of yourself that way." She looked at him hard, eyes passing slowly over his lips, hiding what had sunk into her neck not even a week ago.

"You were turned right before you came to live with us?" Yuuki said softly. It seemed like a stupid question, but Yuuki wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Zero barely heard her voice over the rain, which was increasing in its intensity. He looked away from her. "Yeah."

He did not want to go into it any further, that much Yuuki could tell. Of course she wanted to know what had happened, but Zero was her friend, her best friend, and she would be fine with not knowing until Zero was ready to tell her.

A loud clap of thunder sounded, warning them that they should head inside. Zero told Yuuki to go ahead, that he would be inside soon. She let him stay, because she knew he suddenly wanted to be alone as much as she did.

**x**

The rain was coming down hard, so even under the cover of the trees, after about three minutes, Zero was soaked to the bone. He closed his eyes, fingers pressing against the skin on the right side of his neck. It was smooth and slick with rain water.

He opened his eyes, lips tingling. Why had he done it?

Zero had been nothing but an insignificant little boy, barely a hunter. He and Kaname had only met once before that winter night – had he made such an impact on Kaname?

_Kaname had made an impact on Zero._

He had never, ever admitted this to anyone—particularly himself. After Kaname had bitten him, Zero had done everything in his power to forget anything remotely positive he had once thought about the pureblood.

Like his beauty, his charm – his odd, almost masked kindness.

Zero had _liked_ Kaname, basically to the point of having a crush on him, not that he had even fully understood what liking someone really meant at that age. Kaname had been some far off, unattainable figure, the kind of being you glimpsed in a dream. Close, but barely tangible; and _so_ desired.

He never thought about those feelings, not since Kaname had bitten him. They weren't—they _couldn't_ be allowed. He couldn't let himself feel that way. His hatred, his bitterness over what had been taken from him—that had consumed him completely.

His throat was dry, even with the down pouring rain. His canines poked against the inside of his lower lip.

He bit down on the soft skin, letting his hand slide off his neck as he pushed off from the tree trunk and made his way through the trees and back towards the path.

**x**

Kaname pushed back the letter he had been writing, an acknowledgement of the apology he had received from the Hunter Association, expressing their deepest regrets for the actions of certain members of the group.

He dropped his pen, and it rolled slowly to a stop onto his unfinished response. The thunder outside was disrupting his thoughts, and he found it oddly impossible to concentrate. Lightning flashed, briefly lighting up the dark room. He turned in his chair, glancing at the storm roiling outside. It had been going on for about twenty minutes now, and did not show any signs of letting up.

Without sparing the letter another glance, he stood up and walked towards the window, hiding a frown.

It always felt like he was hiding something.

_I always am, _he thought, pushing his hair back from his face. _When was the last time…_

He ran a finger over his teeth, skin catching for a moment on the sharp points. Zero had panicked when Kaname had come close to his neck. _He was more frightened then angry_, Kaname thought, curling his fingers into a light fist, pressing his knuckles against his chin.

How frightened then, had he been on that night? _Terrified._ Kaname remembered his trembling too clearly.

His heart had been so weak. Stuttering, slow _thumps_, decreasing in consistency with each passing moment. And then, when the poison infected him—

_Thump, thump._

The knock on his door made him turn around, and it opening before he gave permission alerted him first to who was behind the door.

"Ichijo let me in."

He shut the door behind him as Kaname said, "Hello, Zero."

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to pick this fic back up. I'm really sorry about how long it's been since an update. Rough year, you know. All that. In the time since I've updated, VK the manga has ended. I'm not sure if I'm going to have that ending play very much into this fic, as I already kind of had a plan for where this is going. We'll see. I'm just writing this for fun, and also, for some people to enjoy. Again, I'm really sorry about the abrupt hiatus. The reviews I got made me want to try and keep going with it, so I am. Thanks guys :)**

**The quote from the beginning is "Broken Pieces" by Apocalyptica feat. Lacey Sturm**


End file.
